A second chance for a sentenced girl
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Shikyo was found guilty for crimes she didn't even do. As she waits for the executions, she finds a den den mushi in her cell and ends up talking with someone.
1. Hidden den den mushi

**_Hello I want to say beforehand that I will use some Japanese terms for some things, like devil fruit names. This is an english version of "Une deuxième chance pour une condamnée". English not behing my mother language, Please don't hesitate to tell me if some things a wrong or hard to follow._**

**_Disclaimers! None of the characters or One Piece belong to me! Only Shikyo, le character of the story that you are starting to read, belongs to me._**

**_On that, Nice reading!_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_**

The second chance of a sentenced girl

Chapter 1- Crime and Punishment

-The sentenced shall be executed tomorrow at sunset when the sun will start coloring the sky. She will be locked up in the underground donjons until her time comes. It is forbidden to have any kind of contact with anyone or anything that has a mind. The audience is lifted!

There we go, the judge's hammer slammed. Talk about a martial courtroom. Forbidden to defend myself, forbidden to anyone to defend me. I was forced to stay sited on this wooden bench, my feet and hands painfully tied with sea prism stone chains, looking at people screaming insults and lies about me, each of them more despicable than the one before. I couldn't talk since I had a mask made of sea prism stone in front of my mouth. I only had my eyes to stare at those supposedly witnesses who were gloating at the thought of sending me to the execution. Why am I here, you ask. Who am I, by the way, you ask. Why am I telling you what is going on, anyway? That, I don't know. I can answer the other questions, though. My name is Shikyo. Yes, it means Death. I like the name, even if it is macabre. I think She is the only one who ever awaited me with her arms wide open. I will have to go see her soon, it seems. Well, I'm drifting off.

I have a devil fruit. It lets me play with people's memories. Don't worry. I never used it to change memories for fun. You see, I could see the memories of people with a single contact. By example, if I took your hand or if I brushed against you, I could see the day when you first ate an apple. What's the interest of seeing someone eating an apple? It doesn't have any, but watching the different emotions passing in your eyes when you taste the both sweet and lightly bitter juice of the fruit, a discovery for you at the time, fascinates me. If you wanted to forget a memory, I could go fetch this memory and completely erase it from you mind. Of course, I needed to keep it safe somewhere. Each memory that I erased, I locked them up in a watch that I always keep with me. This item must never be open by anyone else them me and even less be broken. Otherwise, the memories would break free and return to haunt their owners. My duty has always been to help people with painful memories so they live with them. I saved many lives thanks to this power. Why am I sentenced to death, then? I'm coming to it…

You see, it's not everyone who appreciated what I was doing for the citizens of my village. There were people who were forgotten along with the memories. Since people wanted to forget rather than report the crimes, I never talked about what I saw. The witnesses had forgotten what they had seen by my fault so I had no proof of what I was talking about. Murderers, thieves, aggressors, there were many who were enjoying the sight of the people suffering from their memories. Those people didn't appreciate me. Things had to turn badly, one day.

About three days ago, I had removed the memories of a poor lady once more and went out to change my mind. It was the night and the streets were dark. That's when they took me by surprise. Man as well as woman, they circled me, weapon in hands. Well, they weren't real weapons, but they were for me who didn't hold any and didn't have the strength to fight with my bare hands. I must admit I panicked and, without really thinking, I stepped back. One of them hit me behind the head and I fell unconscious. When I came back to my senses, I was lying in a pool of blood, a machete in hand and massacred corpse around me. No, not all of them were massacred. At the end of the alley, there were marines who were discovering the scene. Behind them, there was one of those who had circled me. A man who had yelled:

-It's her! She possesses powers of a devil fruit! Make sure she doesn't touch you, she plays with memories! She tried to make me forget what she had done so I wouldn't warn you, but I knocked her out!

That's why I found myself enchained without any chance of getting out of this alive. The witnesses were those who had planned all of this and, now that I think about it, no one had any arguments or even the will to defend me, so the prohibition of testimony in my favor didn't serve to anything. I had disappeared during the night, the people who passed time with me were forgetting parts of their lives and many crimes were left without proof. Who else than the one who manipulated memories could be at the origin of all this?

I had the right to keep my watch. They asked me if I had a last will and I asked them to be buried with it. I think that's the only justice that was given to me. They will kill me with my own weapons: two katana I had forged myself. The moon and the sun, Tsuki and Nishibi. A white blade with blue waves and a black blade with red flames. Why black with the sun? …now that I think about it, I forgot the reason why. Cool, huh? I made them longer than the norm. I liked the style it gave at the end. I'm drifting off, again. Let's get back to the right time.

I am dragged underground, sited on the hard floor. They take off the mask and they leave. As they walk away, I can hear them talk as if it was impossible for me to hear them:

-She didn't even try to defend herself. She didn't even twitch when those witnesses come to add crimes to the list.

-Isn't it a little weird? All those crimes and no one who can deny or confirm except for those witnesses.

-She can influence memories. It's not surprising.

-Then why would there still be people remembering?

-Don't know, perhaps an oversight on her part.

I laugh bitterly in my cell:

- An oversight ... when working with memories, we cannot afford such a fatal thing.

I lift my eyes at what seemed to be a lamp on the ceiling. It wasn't lite. Everything around me is darkness and silence, now. No, not completely…there is that little noise…like a snail passing around. I look down and see a little den den mushi in front of me. Well, I could see its form and movements. He doesn't look stressed up about being here. I think he likes the environment. I stare at it:

-Hey there…

The den den mushi notices me and starts coming my way.

-You're curious, it seems.

He reaches my foot and climbs on it. He stopped moving. I think he's staring at me with his huge eyes. I smile a little:

-Yep, really curious. Can I give you a name? I will call you Matsu. I know, it's boring, but I like the name.

He doesn't seem to protest.

-Could you come a little closer? I'd like to try and see you.

As he moves once more, the little receiver on his side falls and he starts ringing. I bite my lips:

-Damn, I didn't thought it could fall that easily.

In another way…who was I going to fall on? I had two days before my execution. A little blind chat wouldn't hurt me. Someone finally answered the phone:

"Who's on the phone?"

What was I supposed to say? Bah, why not be honest? It won't change anything if I lie or not.

-Hello, sorry to bother you. I picked up this den den mushi and I was curious to see who would be on the other side. Now that I think about it…

I try moving my hands, without success:

-I couldn't have taken the receiver, right now. I'm called Shikyo. And you?

I wasn't expecting an answer, but it was nice to talk to someone. It had been three days…

"Law, my name's Law."

Hey, an answer! I smile in the dark:

-Law…that's an interesting name. I like that.

"Flattered to hear. How did you do to call my den den mushi?"

-No idea, actually. I only made the receiver fall by accident.

"…are you serious, here?"

-I didn't take the habit of lying. It wouldn't serve me to lie since some days now, anyway

I think for a moment:

-It will sound like a weird request, but do you have time?

"It does sound weird. Why such a question?"

-Let's just say I didn't had the opportunity to see anyone in a while and that…well…

"You want someone to talk?"

I sigh:

-I know, it's stupid, but it's really important for me at this moment. I don't have much time in front of me and it seems long, very long…

"…"

He doesn't answer. He didn't hang up, though. Did I say something weird?

"Very well, what do you want to talk about?"

I take hope back. He accepted!

-Let's see…ah! I know! Do you have interest in pirates?

"In a way…"

-Good! Did you hear about the Supernovas before?

"I didn't have the choice but to know, actually."

-Really? Must be because of your name. Did you know one them has the same name as you do? He's the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law. You know him, I suppose.

There is a moment of silence before he finally answers:

"I know, but only because of the name. Could you fill me in on him? What do you know about him?"

-You only know the name? I hope for you that you aren't in North Blue because that's where he comes from. He's the captain of the Pirates of Heart. He is called the surgeon of death because of his devil fruit Ope ope no mi and because he is a doctor. In fact, that was the information everyone knows about.

"The way you say it, you seem to know more."

-I think I know, it's not the same thing. I think I'm close to something, though.

"Really? And what do you think you know about?"

-My,you really are curious. Well, I'm the one who asked to talk, so I can't give any objection. Where to start…well, let's go little by little. He is a previous member of Donquixote Doflamingo's, but he makes people believe he is still following him since he is preparing a plan that includes the decline of Doflamingo from his Shichibukai title. He's the only member of his crew to use a sword. His left arm is a polar bear named Bepo who uses martial arts pretty well. I think his desk is a real library and not only with medical books. He acts arrogantly when he's in public, but deep down he's a good guy. He's a great tactician who never lets any details escape him. He's skilled at analysing the situation quickly, especially in front of an opponent that seems strong…hum…what else, what else…

"…you know…all that?"

-Well, as I was saying, I am not sure that it is the complete truth, but I think I'm close to something.

I hear him mumble on his side, but I don't understand a word.

"You really are something to have learned all of that."

I bring my arms closer to me, the chains tinkling lightly:

-Maybe, but it didn't really serve to anything.

"What was that?"

-What?

"That tinkling…it sounded like chains…"

I smile sadly:

-Oh, that…

"Where did it come from?"

-From my side…I…I have…

No, I couldn't tell him I was a prisoner. Let's stay vague, but let's stay honest, anyway.

-I have chain wristbands. That's all…

No reaction. He doesn't believe me?

"You're starting to intrigue me."

Really? No one ever said that…

"Tell me about you."

-About me?

"Why not?"

Was it really safe?…bah, no need to be careful. I was going to die, anyway!

-Well…if that's what you want…what is it that you want to know?

"Do you know how to fight?"

-I learned to use two blades, but I never really had the opportunity to fight.

In any case, when I had the opportunity, my blades were at home.

"Do you have a talent people don't have?"

-Yes…in a way…

"A devil fruit?"

-You are really sharp. I ate the Nou nou no mi, the fruit of memory.

"A fruit of memory?"

-Yes, I can create and erase memories, seal them inside objects or simply see or show someone's memories.

"What do you normally do with those memories?"

I turn dark a moment. Talking about it reminds how how much I should have been careful.

"Shikyo?"

-Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. So…I was using it to help people forget.

"Help them forget?"

-Most of the time, it was events that had traumatised them. An accident, a mistake…a murder that happened right in front of their eyes…people wanted to forget…some just didn't want to remember how it happened, still knowing the result. Some…wanted to go farther.

"Did you need to see those memories to make them forget?"

-Yes, it was required.

"…you are strong…"

I laugh lightly, my chains tinkling once more:

-Maybe so.

This sea prism stone was starting to wear me out, but I needed to fight it.

"You seem out of breath. Is something wrong?"

-Oh no, I'm fine.

For the moment.

"I need to go for a moment. Don't move from there, okay?"

-Okay…

The den den mushi stays open, but I can't hear a sound. There is only one thing left to do. Wait in the dark.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

_**So? What do you think? Does it make you want to continue reading? Please tell me what you think! I accept both good comments and critics. I want to improve, after all. **_

_**Hoping you liked and that someone will confirm me that they want this to continue ^-^**_


	2. Conversation in the dark

_**Good lord, so many people! I almost fell over when I saw there were that much reviews with one chapter! This makes me feel happy ^-^**_

**Shikyo: Maybe you are happy, but I'm about to get killed.**

_**Sorry, sorry. Oh, I need to describe you at least a little. Needs more details. I guess I didn't really thought about them since you were in complete darkness.**_

**Shikyo: Complete darkness and about to die.**

_**Good grief, so much pessimism. Well, I think I will change the chapter from the original a little since, I just noticed, I am lacking a lot of things about your appearance in the other one. Well! Let's see! Shikyo, turn around will ya? I'll talk a little to the people reading ^-^**_

_**(Kirma Light) Don't worry, you can shout if you want, I had quite the group of merry goers at school for the past two years XD**_

_**(Shiningheart) The den den mushi actually escaped from the old marine base in the village. As to why it reached Law, it's a total mystery XD He's actually lost himself since I doubt nobody ever calls him randomly on a den den mushi, especially with that girl guessing stuff about him, it is troubling**_

_**(Rumu) I thought it would be interesting to write. Since I didn't want to make her a pirate from the start, I had to find a reason as to why she would get in contact with him. There are too many stories with people working for the World Government, so it seemed like a good try. I'm happy you like it ^-^**_

_**Well, enough with that, let's continue the story, shall we? Oh! On that note, the titles I choose for the chapters, its anime soundtracks that makes me inspired ^-^ If you want to have a musical background as you are reading, do try it out!**_

_**Disclaimers! None of the characters from One piece belongs to me! As I said, Only Shikyo and this Fanfiction came from my imagination!**_

_**On that note, Nice reading!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

**Chapter 2- Death images**

I'm not sure how much time passed before he came back. I could feel some strands of my curly brown hair falling on my face, rebelling against this forced motionless state. The ribbon I had put to hold them back had fallen when I was hit behind the head. It must still be in the alley. I look down, trying to remember what I was wearing just to pass time. I had black pants made of soft but solid leather held by black belt with a silver buckle. I had a green camisole* that wasn't really tight, but it was still comfortable. I was wearing a black trench coat with silver buttons, but I never really closed it. It is still open and strangely in a good state even if there was still some blood on it from the corpse of that night. It's a shame that it will be in this state at the execution. It really was a nice coat. I can still feel the soft tissue of the green scarf around my neck. I wonder how it could still be holding after what happened. I tap my boots together, not seeing them since they were as black as the darkness around me. Maybe it will sound futile to say, but I didn't want them to have high heels. I liked to feel the ground completely under my feet. I won't feel it when I'll be on the platform though. Sounds a little dark, right? Well, maybe I did turn a little dark on the side. Not evil or anything like it, but dark.

I lift a little my head. Not having anything to do, I started singing. I knew some songs in latin that were still pretty even sang alone.

- Ne perdatis luces. Cantum sanctum nunc accipite. Oro, canto, vobis. Fiat lux. Spes, ne perdatis. Cantum lucum nunc accipite. Dono animam mea. Fiat lux. (Tales of Symphonia, Fiat Lux)

Tears fell from my browns eyes on my cheeks, leaving like a cold scare where twas passing from this salted drop that was warm at birth. Light had let me down a long time ago. I had lost her for good. The den den mushi on my foot moved closer, climbing on my laps. I could catch the little receiver now, but it left me cold. Or at least that's what I thought at first.

"Shikyo? Are you still there?"

I was happy to hear his voice once more. Succeeding at lifting my hands to my face, I whipped the tears quickly and decided to catch the little receiver. I lifted it close to me face:

-Yes, I didn't move.

"Sorry for leaving. I kind of have a team to lead and they needed my help."

-A team? It must be nice.

"They are idiots sometimes, but yeah."

I start laughing:

-It must not always be easy, in that case.

"You got that right. Was it you who was singing, a minute ago?"

I may be in the dark, but I'm sure I blushed.

-Huh…well…yes…

"You're blushing?"

I opened round eyes in surprise, even if I couldn't see much.

-How do you know?!

"Den den mushi can reproduce some movements from people on the other side. You hadn't noticed?"

I had forgotten that detail. I must say, in the dark, I couldn't more than the shape of the little snail. He didn't really seem to move much, now that I think about it. I wonder what face he has at the moment. Mocking? Surprised? Intrigued? I couldn't really know.

"Shikyo?"

I went back to reality:

-Hum, actually, I can't really see the den den mushi where I am.

That wasn't the complete truth. But people in dark rooms to talk in a den den mushi, I must admit it was a little weird.

"Is it placed above you?"

Not really.

"That explains how you could call with only making it fall. You must have shaken it by knocking something."

-Yeah, something like that.

"Tell me…why did your voice sound so sad when the lyrics of this song talk about hope?"

I hesitate a moment. I couldn't explain him why, right? Well, let's stay vague.

-Light abandoned me three days ago. For hope, it's a lost case.

"What happened to you to make you think that way?"

-Let's just say…that I'm sure to day since three days ago.

"Are you sick?"

-You could say that…

"Be serious. Maybe I can help you."

Help me? I don't think so. When you give a death penalty to someone, it is hard for this person to escape from it. Even so, tears started falling on my cheeks. I think the den den mushi on his side did so as well:

"Whoa! You're crying?"

I try to dry the tears, forcing me to smile:

-I'm sorry, it's nothing, I…I wasn't expecting to hears words like these.

"Why? People aren't trying to help you where you are?"

-They can't. I don't even know if they want to, actually. I don't think they could have changed anything, anyway. My fate was decided unanimously by those who talked.

"Hearing you, it sounds like they want your death."

I close my eyes, even if it is complete darkness around. Yes, all thos who had talked at the audience wanted me dead.

"Where are you?"

I open my eyes. Bah, why not tell him?

-The island the closes to the Grand line in North Blue.

It was far wherever people were. It would require being really fast to reach this island before…

"It's not too far. I could come help you."

It was such an optimistic answer that I started laughing. It was really intentional. Even so, he wanted to give me hope so much it sounded fake.

"What's so funny?"

A sad smile appears on my lips:

-Sorry, it's just that this kind of words sound so empty at this point. Not that I'm saying you are lying, but I don't think you can help me.

"Why not?"

I think the mystery went far enough, now.

-You seem like a nice guy. It would be a shame to keep on being vague and leave you in ignorance.

"What are you talking about?"

I stare at the den den mushi:

-You see, it's only a game of fate that let me contact you, as if it wanted me to have a glimpse of fate before the end strikes me violently. Where I am, it's impossible for me to see anything. It's completely dark and they leave the lights closed, except when soldiers pass with lanterns. None actually passed since I'm here. That a den den mushi would be passing in this place, it was by pure chance that a den den mushi would be passing in this place. If they knew I had it with me, I think I would have died faster.

"Soldiers? Wait, you're locked up?"

I smile sadly once more:

-You want…to know?

"I'm not the type who asks questions in the void."

-Fine, if that's what you really want. You remember when I talked about my power, right? Let's just say it wasn't only making joy. Those who were forgetting were doing fine. But those who liked to see people suffering with those memories didn't really appreciate to have their preys taken from them. I was trapped by those people who put all of their crimes that people had forgotten and that they had committed on my fault. Since they were the only ones to testify and no one was allowed to defend me since they knew my power on memories, I was found guilty. For all crimes. When I made that den den muhsi's receiver fall by accident, I was just given my verdict. It would be at sun set the next day by the blades I forged.

"Where are you, exactly?"

Why was he asking that? I was sentenced to death! No one could change anything to it! Well, if he wants a bad deception…but why was I thinking that? Wherever he was, he would see that he is too far.

-A coastal village named Itami.

"Itami…I know about it…just wait a moment, I'll be back."

What? He knew about it? He had already left, so it didn't serve to anything to try and question him. Actually, there is no need to ask. I think I figured him out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the shape of the den den mushi. How much time had passed since the audience? I'm starting to hear footstep noises above my head. They seem to be preparing something. Wait a minute, had time passed this quickly? I never would have thought we were already tomorrow. How was it possible? They didn't start going down the stairs, at least. They must be making sure they have all the tools necessary for the execution before coming to get me. Was it going to be painful?

-It depends where they will strike, I suppose. Le King of the pirates died without pain when he was executed. Unless it was just an impression since he was smiling. There didn't seem to be a grin or any sign of him being startled on the picture I saw, though.

"Is it frightening you?"

Seems like he's back. I sigh a little:

-Yes and no, I'm not expecting it to be soft and simple, but the blades they will use are made to penetrate the flesh like butter.

"You seem confident about that."

I smile lightly:

-I'm the one who forged them, after all. I made sure they would be blades they would give a death the least painful possible if we strike at the right place.

"At the right place…"

He stops talking for a moment. I must seem strange. Bah, whatever. I suddenly hear footsteps in the stairs behind the large door. I shiver:

-It seems like time passed faster than I thought.

"What's going on?"

Huh? Was that panic in his voice? He must already know. He must have guessed that he would arrive too late. My smile becomes cold, without any visible emotion:

-They're coming down to the donjon. There are twenty steps to take, then a long hallway of cold stone and a door with a lock that they need to open. When the door will open, they will follow the way to my cell and they'll open it to make me go forward on the way they took on the opposite side. It's just a normal path for them, but it becomes a painful walk for those who know what is awaiting them in the open air: a platform, a crowd and two soldiers holding weapons, waiting for the signal that would put an end to the sentenced one.

The sound of a key entering a keyhole resounds at the end of the hallway.

"There is still time. The sun hasn't colored the sky, yet."

A tear falls on my cheek. Yes, I was touched by the efforts he was giving. No one ever tried to help me during my life, even less at the audience.

-Maybe I shouldn't have called out to this little den den mushi. I didn't want my dath to affect someone. With all the efforts you are deploying, I'm feeling bad to give such a burden on you.

"Stop it. You won't die. I'll arrive."

-If you say so. I just hope you won't see a dreadful scene when you arrive. Well, it shouldn't be really bad since death is familiar to you. Isn't that right, Trafalgar?

"I thought you'd never make the link."

-Better late than never, right? In my case, it was almost getting close to never.

The door of the donjon ends up opening and I smile softly:

-Good bye, Trafalgar Law.

I hang up the receiver and looked at the little den den mushi:

-Go, little one, you are in danger if you stay with me.

He doesn't wait for me to repeat. He slides on the ground and disappears in the darkness in another cell, getting more and more farter. My smile disappears just before the light the three marines coming to get me lights me up. It was time to go, it seems…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shikyo: See? See? I recognised him!**

_**About time you did. It would have been a real joke if you hadn't! *Shikyo gets depressed* Fine, I admit it's my fault, but still…**_

_**So? Do you still like it? I'm curious, what do you think will happen next? Any reviews? Anybody? I like comments, it pumps me up! I can try to bend with complains, as well. No one actually did any, so far. Guess it's good, then ^-^**_

_**Until next time!**_

_***Not sure if we still say that these days.**_


	3. A past best forgotten

_**Hello, my fellow readers! Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Well, it is the same day I posted the last chapter…bah! Doesn't matter! So, maybe this chapter is going to be a little boring compared to the others, but I decided to talk about Shikyo's past before she reaches the execution platform.**_

**Shikyo: Don't say it like that! I already have trouble at staying impassible! Too bad I didn't talk a little longer with Law…**

_**Sorry, sorry…Well! I hope this chapter helps you understand why she doesn't really care if she dies. I think we get attached more easily to characters when we know their past.**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) *Whispers so Shikyo can't hear* Well, it wouldn't be a romance if he didn't come around, would it?**_

_**So, let us begin! Nice reading!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Chapter 3- The back that fades away**_

I lift my eyes at the marines, impassible. One of them gets closer with a sea prism stone mask. What was he afraid of? Did he think I would bite? At this point, it wouldn't have helped or made things worst either. I was sentenced to death whatever I would do. I lift my chin, waiting for him to place the mask, and he takes me by the arm to make me stand up. He was holding me tightly, but there wasn't any rudeness in his movements. I lift my eyes to see his face. It was weird to see a sadden look. It was too late, anyway. It's weird, but…I'm wondering…when was the last time someone was sad for me? That was…a long time ago…

I was five years old. Ma mother had left this world for good. She had been murdered. The witness of the scene never testified. He committed suicide, not wanting to live with such a memory engraved in his mind. My father was furious that the murderer could never be captured and brought to justice. So I, little girl not really smart, started to cry:

-He's a bad guy! He left without helping Mama!

My father had lifted me from the ground and had sited me on his laps:

-You shouldn't say that, Shikyo. The man didn't do anything wrong. He didn't want to remember what happened because he was sad, too. He wanted to forget, you know?

I had looked at him, but I didn't answer. I hadn't understood at the time. My father was a blacksmith. He had a real passion for swords and, even though the only swords he sold were simple since only the marines asked for them, he loved trying to give different shapes and styles to the blades he forged. I loved looking at him work. He would pass hours bent over ovens and tools creating different blades. He had started showing me how to do after my mother's death. At the age of ten, my father gave me two metals, a black one and a white one. He had told me to choose because it would be my task to forge the weapon I would defend myself with. I needed to forge my own blade. He told me to find the shape and signification, that it would be important so I could feel close to my work. I needed to infuse my soul in it. He left me alone in the forge with my thoughts. When he came back, he found me with two forged blades. He had looked at me, intrigued:

-What did you forge there?

I had turned to him, the most serious of world, and I had lifted the black and red blade with my right hand:

-This one is called Nishibi. It is the blade with which I shall bring my enemy to eternal light. She represents you, father.

I had lifted the white and blue blade with my left hand:

-And this one is called Tsuki. This blade will defend me against the darkness of defeat and fear. This one…it represents mother.

My father had smiled, even though this smile looked sad:

-I see, you really put your soul into it.

It is a little after that I discovered my devil fruit. Well, I didn't really discover it. It was my father who left it behind for me. It was three days after my own blades were forged. It had been some time, about a month before I forged Tsuki and Nishibi, that a boat at coasted at the port. Father was passing a lot of time with the crew on board. He would even forget to come back home, sometimes. One night, he didn't come back home at all. I stood up with the intention of meeting with him at the ship. I had reached the port and had seen the ship was slowly leaving. Right there, standing at the back of the ship, I could see my father next to the man navigating the ship. He was turning his back at me…he was leaving…I cried a lot, that night. I cried until dawn, completely collapsed on the wooden floor of the port. It's only when the port officials appeared that I stood up. I ran back home and closed the door shut and locked. I found the fruit on the table of the kitchen with a letter. I opened the letter, hoping it said when he would come back. It wasn't the case. Actually, it was telling that he wouldn't come back. It was saying he was leaving me the choice of helping people forget or not. It was saying that, in his case, he had found the only way to help him pass over mother's death. It was to leave for the sea.

What he had written made me remember about the man who had committed suicide because he couldn't bear to remember my mother's murder. I wanted to help people. But, more than anything, I think I wanted to forget what had happened. I had a hope that this fruit could help me like my father had said that I could help people forget. It was more complicated than I thought. It was with fear and despair that I discovered that I didn't had to forget anything, not even the slightest memory, and that I was forced to see the memories people wanted to forget. I wasn't even mature. All those painful memories were driving me crazy, sometimes. But I found a way to seal the memories so they wouldn't come to haunt me next. I still had a pocket watch that belong to my mother. Being close to this item, I succeeded at removing the memories of other people from my memory and to seal them in the watch, keeping them locked up with the numbers. I would be, in a way, a guardian of memories.

As they take me out of my cell, I notice the movement of the little den den mushi. He had come back on his trail. I'm sure he is staring at me, right at this moment. I turn my gaze away so the marines wouldn't notice. We never know. Maybe they could track back Trafalgar Law's den den mushi with this little snail. Or maybe they would simply get rid of it. He was living here, it would be sad if he was thrown outside. I walk between the two marines in the door's direction, third marine bringing up the rear. We pass the door and they make me stop. They needed to lock the door even though no one was inside. It was futile. No one would enter a donjon willingfully when there is strictly nobody left inside. We come closer to the stairs, now. I look at the steps coming closer with some regret. If only I had known that the power I used to help people would turn against me. I should have convinced people to testify before making them forget. That would have saved me from finding myself with shackles. I wonder what will happen when I'll be no more. Other viols, other murders…and people wouldn't want to testify, even if they remember. I think this village will be destroyed. Maybe I brought it closer to its lost by wanting to help. It's too late to repair my mistakes, now. I trip on the first step and fall on my knees. One of the marines sighs:

-Stand up.

I was worn out. This sea prism stone had drained me all of my strength. I took the time to breathe before trying to stand up. It was a little complicated with all those chains. I start walking up the stairs. I was counting them slowly, adding a number with each of my steps I made, and making it a pleasure to make them slowly. I say a pleasure, but I wasn't able to climb any faster. With tiredness, I am ashamed to say it, but fear was ravaging me, as if she was striking me so I would stop. When I arrive upstairs, I look with apprehension at the new hallway that was stretching in front of me. The last line. The marines walk forward, but I stay motionless, starting to tremble lightly. The two marines next to me take me by the arms to pull me forward. I walk, even if it is without conviction, so they don't need to drag me. The door was already open on the courtyard. They make me pass it and go forward to some kind of platform that would be my pedestal to the sky. Two marines are standing on the platform. The one on the left was holding Nishibi and the one on the right was holding Tsuki. As I arrive between them, I sigh:

-You aren't on the right side.

They look at me, puzzled, and I continue:

-The red blade goes to the right and the blue one to the left. At least respect the symbolic of a blade.

It seems like they have more honor than I thought. They exchange weapons and look at me, as if they wanted to know my opinion. Only my eyes showed them my gratitude:

-Much better…

They make me kneel on the platform and attach my chains to rings inlaid in the wood. What futile precautions. I was worn out, unable to move anything else than my head now that I was on my knees. I lifted my eyes at the crowd, waiting to hear the villagers yelling for my execution to start sooner. They did no such thing. People were looking at each other, not knowing how to react. What they would see on the platform was the little girl that had grown up with the village. The girl who had many times helped others. Some were remembering seeing me talk with witnesses who were depressing before our conversation and had started seeing the light of the sun. I lift my eyes to this sun that was coming closer to the edge. The colors would soon appear. I look at the sky…seeing it slowly taking a sweet orange color, now. The marines lift the blades and look at me:

-Do you have something to say, sentenced one?

I look at the blades they had in hand and my throat squeezes:

-Will you look on the villagers? You won't leave this village, right?

The marines holding the blades look at each other for a moment:

-The base will be rebuilt, actually. We will protect these people.

I nod, happy to hear it.

-I that case, I can leave without worries. I'll go meet my mother, up there, and I can wait for patiently for my father. The moon and the sun saw me grow. It is with them that I shall disappear.

-So be it.

A woman steps closer in the crowd:

-Wait! I'm begin you, don't kill her! She couldn't have done those horrors you accused her of having done!

A man yells right after:

-That's right! There were crimes she was way too young to have done them!

-Release her!

-Let her go!

I looked at the crowd, totally lost. What was the matter with them, all of a sudden? They were, defending me? Tears rolled down my cheeks, they were tears of joy. I would die, a judgment like this being irreversible, but I wouldn't regret. I smiled under my mask. So I closed my eyes, serein. I felt the marines changing the weight of their legs to strike down to my heart. I was ready.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Mouahaha! I cut there! So, not too boring, I hope. It explains a good part, right?**_

**Shikyo: You can't stop there! I stuck on the platform**_**!**_

_**Why not? I'm the one writing, after all! Anyway, it will delay the time the blades will strike in your direction. It puts suspense! It will have more action later, don't worry. After, that she dies or not, Trafalgar is coming!**_

**Law: What makes you think I'm not there already?**

_**Aaaaaaaaaaah! Don't make me jump like that!**_

**Law: That's for stopping in such an annoying way. You could've at least make me arrive, don't ya think? She's stuck there!**

_**Would you look at that, you're worried for real XD Well, I'm waiting for your reviews, dears readers. ^-^**_

_**See you around soon, I hope!**_

_***whispers so neither Law or Shikyo hears* I'll show what happened on Law's side next. Wait for it ^-^**_


	4. The other side of the den den mushi

_**Hello, fellow readers! I'm surprise about your reviews. With the original text, they called me a sadist for cutting like I did in the previous chapter.**_

**Law: I agree with them.**

**_Okay, if Trafalgar Law, known to be a sadist, tells me that I am one, I think I'll take it even more seriously. So? Are you ready to know what happened on Trafalgar's side_?**

**Law: What? You were spying on me when I was talking with Shikyo?!**

_**So what? It's not like you were doing some yaoi or hentai. What were you afraid I would see?**_

**Law: So you are a sadist and a stalker?!**

_**Whoa! Calm down! I didn't see anything! So, let's get back to business. For this chapter, as I was saying, I will write what happened on Law's side. We couldn't see the den den mushi's reactions because it was too dark. We couldn't see if he was shooting a cold gaze at her since she really called him randomly. And don't say it's not true, Trafalgar! You were finding it suspicious!**_

_**This might be long. I don't want to create more than a chapter since Shikyo is waiting for something to happen. So I hope you'll like and you won't get bored before the chapter ends!**_

_**Nice reading!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 4- Decretum**

I was installed at my desk, reading once more one of my books. It had been way too calm for a while, now. We were approaching the Grand Line, though. Why hadn't the marines around here attacked us yet? I was reaching the middle of the book when I hear a sound I didn't expect to hear. A den den mushi was ringing. Damn! Don't tell me it's Doflamingo! I lift my eyes from the book to stare at the pink den den mushi, but it wasn't that one that was ringing. It was the other one, the colorless and without any specific form. Why was that one ringing, anyway? In any case, whoever was calling, it was a really persistent person. He isn't hanging up when it's obvious I'm not even trying to answer! I put the book down, annoyed, and get closer to the den den mushi. If it was a marine trying to find me, I'll know it before he succeeds. Let them search, those idiots! I pick up the receiver, staring at the den den mushi coldly:

-Who's on the phone?

Huh? What's that expression on the den den mushi? Surprise? Don't tell me it's a wrong number!

"Hello, sorry to bother you. I picked up this den den mushi and I was curious to see who would be on the other side. Now that I think about it…"

I have to say I didn't expect that. It's a girl, she seems mature by her voice and she didn't even do a wrong number, it was curiosity. Okay, is she taking me for an idiot? Huh? A chain noise? What is she doing?

"I couldn't have taken the receiver, right now. I'm called Shikyo. And you?"

Way too familiar, although it was polite, for it to be a marine. They aren't good at pretending to be nice with pirates. Maybe she is a pirate. Let's see…

-Law, my name's Law.

-Huh? A smile. She seems happy. Did I make a mistake…?

"Law…that's an interesting name. I like that"

Wait, she didn't recognise? Or she's acting like she doesn't know or she's sincere. Each thing in their own time, how did she reach my den den mushi?

-Flattered to hear. How did you do to call my den den mushi?

"No idea, actually. I only made the receiver fall by accident."

…an accident?

-Are you serious, here?

The expression changed. She looks a little insulted.

"I didn't take the habit of lying. It wouldn't serve me to lie since some days now, anyway."

I lift an eyebrow, intrigued. Only since some days? Something doesn't seem right.

"It will sound like a weird request, but do you have time?"

I knew it. She's trying to buy time. Let's see, will she find a reason?

-It does sound weird. Why such a question?

The den den mushi seems sad and looks away:

"Let's just say I didn't had the opportunity to see anyone in a while and that…well…"

That explanation surprises me. Was that loneliness I could see on the den den mushi, now?

-You want someone to talk?

She's sighting on the other side. Looks like I guessed right.

"I know, it's stupid, but it's really important for me at this moment. I don't have much time in front of me and it seems long, very long…"

That was something she didn't want to show. Despair…a smile forms on my lips. This is starting to get interesting. I pick up the den den mushi and go sit on comfortably on a sofa.

-Very well, what do you want to talk about?

Don't misunderstand this. I don't care if she feels better or not. It's just that I was starting to get bored and this conversation is starting to make me interested. The den den mushi looks at me with some kind of hope in its eyes. Seems like she didn't expect me to want to talk.

"Let's see…ah! I know! Do you have interest in pirates?"

I stare at the den den mushi. Was she doing it on purpose?

-In a way…

Doesn't look like she noticed…

"Good! Did you hear about the Supernovas before?"

I smile, amused:

-I didn't have the choice but to know, actually.

"Really? Must be because of your name. Did you know one of them has the same name as you do? He's the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law. You know him, I suppose."

I block the receiver before starting to laugh. Fine, if she wants to play to that, let's see what she knows. I wonder what she'll answer.

-I know, but only because of the name. Could you fill me in on him? What do you know about him?

She looks surprised at first, but her eyes change quickly for the gaze of someone who is interested in the subject:

"You only know the name? I hope for you that you aren't in North Blue because that's where he comes from. He's the captain of the Pirates of Heart. He is called the surgeon of death because of his devil fruit Ope ope no mi and because he is a doctor. In fact, that was the information everyone knows about."

Really? And what about you? With the expression you have, you seem to know more. This girl, Shikyo…she's really interesting.

-The way you say it, you seem to know more.

Her expression turns serious:

"I think I know. It's not the same thing. I think I'm close to something, though."

She doesn't claim to be right, but she's suspecting things. I stare coldly at the den den mushi. She will admit.

-Really? And what do you think you know about?

"My, you really are curious."

What's curious is the fact that your voice didn't change. Couldn't she see the expression the den den mushi was making on her side?

"Well, I'm the one who asked to talk, so I can't give any objection. Where to start…well, let's go little by little. He is a previous member of Donquixote Doflamingo's, but he makes people believe he is still following him since he is preparing a plan that includes the decline of Doflamingo from his Shichibukai title."

…what? How could a total strange know about that?!

"He's the only member of his crew to use a sword. His left arm is a polar bear named Bepo who uses martial arts pretty well. I think his desk is a real library and not only with medical books."

I glance at my library, puzzled. It wasn't visible when we emerged from the water, though.

"He acts arrogantly when he's in public, but deep down he's a good guy."

Wasn't she going a little too far, here?

"He's a great tactician who never lets any details escape him. He's skilled at analysing the situation quickly, especially in front of an opponent that seems strong…hum…what else, what else…"

I think I heard enough on my side. Where the hell did she learn all that?! I stare at the den den mushi, puzzled:

-…you know…all that?

"Well, as I was saying, I am not sure that it is the complete truth, but I think I'm close to something."

I lay back on the sofa, a little annoyed but mostly lost:

-How is it…possible? This girl…

My smile widens. This girl definitely has a little something. I get closer to the den den mushi:

-You really are something to have learned all of that.

I hear the noise of chains again. What is she doing, anyway? Her eyes closed, she doesn't seem to believe me…no, she seems to be regretting something.

"Maybe, but it didn't really serve to anything."

That's enough. I want to know where that sound comes from.

-What was that?

She looks a little lost:

"What?"

Is she laughing at my face or what? I take back my serious:

-That tinkling…it sounded like chains…

She's smiling…but that's…sadness?

"Oh, that…"

-Where did it come from?

"From my side…I…I have…"

That's fear I could see in the den den mushi's eyes, now. What was she afraid of? Her smile changes to become a little shy, but her expression is fake:

"I have chain wristbands. That's all…"

It doesn't seem to be a lie. Then why the sadness in the gaze and the hesitation to answer? She really is a mystery. I smile once more:

-You're starting to intrigue me.

She looks surprised. Hadn't anyone got any interest in her attitude before? Let's see…

-Tell me about you.

"About me?"

Her surprise widened.

-Why not?

She's hesitating a little…she looks like she doesn't care, now. That's quite the change of expression.

"Well…if that's what you want…what is it that you want to know?"

Maybe I could identify by searching visible details.

-Do you know how to fight?

"I learned to use two blades, but I never really had the opportunity to fight"

Her expression darkened for a second. Let's try something else.

-Do you have a talent people don't have?

"Yes…in a way…"

-A devil fruit?

"You are really sharp. I ate the Nou nou no mi, the fruit of memory."

-A fruit of memory?

Never heard of it.

"Yes, I can create and erase memories, seal them inside objects or simply see or show someone's memories."

That would explain some things. Maybe she used it on people so they wouldn't know her.

-What do you normally do with those memories?

She turned dark once more. Talking about her aptitudes seems to make her remember things she wanted to forget herself. She stays too quiet.

Wait, did I just call her by her name?

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. So…I was using it to help people forget."

In past tense? Why, she's not using it anymore? Well, I'll see later.

-Help them forget?

"Most of the time, it was events that had traumatised them. An accident, a mistake…a murder that happened right in front of their eyes…people wanted to forget…some just didn't want to remember how it happened, still knowing the result. Some…wanted to go farther"

Seems she knows what people want to forget. Don't tell me…

-Did you need to see those memories to make them forget?

"Yes, it was required."

Required? She saw everything that happened through the people's eyes?

-…you are strong…

She's laughing lightly, but it's a bitter laugh. This chain noise again…

"Maybe so."

She doesn't seem to be well, in any case. Her breath is starting to be strange. Could she be sick?

-You seem out of breath. Is something wrong?

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Too fast to be true. It was way more than spontaneous, now. Just as I was going to continue, someone opens my door. I block the sound from the receiver just in time.

-CAPTAIN!

I turn a cold glare at the door:

-What do you want?

It's Penguin. He better have a good reason to come in like that without knocking and waiting that I answer!

-Marines, captain! They're approaching!

Marines? They really had a knack to arrive at the bad moment! I sigh, annoyed:

-Prepare for battle. I'm coming.

Penguin walks out as quickly as possible. Seriously…I remove my hand from the receiver:

-I need to go for a moment. Don't move from there, okay?

I still have question to ask her.

"Okay…"

I block the sound with a glass, pick up my Nodachi and walk out of the room. I'll pass my nerves on some marines.

*****_Well, no need to say it's a massacre, we all know the _**_**talents of our favorite surgeon of death ^-**_

**Law: Admit it, you didn't watch the battle.**

**_…so what? I'm not as much of a sadist as you think_!**

**Law: Yeah right…**

**_Well, let's return to the story before I'm the one who gets massacred T-T_*****

The battle over, I leave the cleaning to the crew and go straight to my room. It was night, already. I just hope she didn't went to sleep. When I lift the glass that was blocking the sounds, it's to hear her voice singing softly:

« Ne perdatis luces. Cantum sanctum nunc accipite. Oro, canto, vobis. Fiat lux. Spes, ne perdatis. Cantum lucum nunc accipite. Dono animam mea. Fiat lux. »

There was some kind of melancholy in her voice. But, if I remember well this language, this song talked about light and hope. It seems like the sound gets better, as if the den den mushi was getting closer to her. There are tears flowing from its eyes. This really isn't normal. Actually, I'm surprised she didn't hang up. Is she that lonely? I take the receiver in my hand and sit on the sofa once more:

-Shikyo? Are you still there?

Her gaze seems to cheer up. She's happy of my return? It takes some time before she responds:

"Yes, I didn't move."

Her voice is clearer than the last time. It's almost as if she didn't had the receiver in hand the first time.

-Sorry for leaving. I kind of have a team to lead and they needed my help.

"A team? It must be nice."

She never had one at hearing her.

-They are idiots sometimes, but yeah.

It's amusing her. Her laugh has a little something…reassuring.

"It must not always be easy, in that case"

I smile frankly:

-You got that right.

Ok, I'll ask her.

-Was it you who was singing, a minute ago?

She's blushing?

"Huh…well…yes…"

-You're blushing?

She looks surprised, all of a sudden.

"How do you know?!"

That's not normal.

-Den den mushi can reproduce some movements from people on the other side. You hadn't noticed?

She looks a little annoyed, but not by what I said. Something doesn't seem right…why isn't she answering, by the way? Seems like she's questioning herself.

-Shikyo?

"Hum, actually, I can't really see the den den mushi where I am."

She's not lying, but it doesn't make any sense. Where could it be so she doesn't see it? Maybe it's above her head.

-Is it placed above you? That explains how you could call with only making it fall. You must have shaken it by knocking something.

"Yeah, something like that."

Your face tells me no. Wait a minute…a drifted from the subject.

-Tell me…why did your voice sound so sad when the lyrics of this song talk about hope?

She's hesitating again. Something really isn't right.

"Light abandoned me three days ago. For hope, it's a lost case."

Damn, she sounds like a convicted person, here!

-What happened to you to make you think that way?

"Let's just say…that I'm sure to die since three days ago."

Sure to die?

-Are you sick?

"You could say that…"

Enough with vague answers!

-Be serious. Maybe I can help you.

No one will die of sickness if I'm not sure it is irreversible! Hey, is she crying, here?

-Whoa! You're crying?

She's forcing herself to smile:

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, I…I wasn't expecting to hear words like these."

Okay, I want answers.

-Why? People aren't trying to help you where you are?

She looks dark once more:

"They can't. I don't even know if they want to, actually. I don't think they could have changed anything, anyway. My fate was decided unanimously by those who talked."

-Hearing you, it sounds like they want your death.

She just closed her eyes. I'm right? It doesn't make any sense? What's happening on her side, anyway? I can't stay here. I need answers, damn it!

-Where are you?

Her eyes open once more:

"The island the closes to the Grand line in North Blue."

I just passed it!

-It's not too far. I could come help you.

She's starting to laugh. But it's not the same laugh. She's laughing bitterly. She doesn't seem to believe what I'm telling her.

-What's so funny?

She stops laughing and smiles sadly:

"Sorry, it's just that this kind of words sound so empty at this point. Not that I'm saying you are lying, but I don't think you can help me."

Thanks for the hit on my ego. Wait, she thinks I'm saying the truth?

-Why not?

She smiles again, but she looks serious:

"You seem like a nice guy. It would be a shame to keep on being vague and leave you in ignorance."

What?

-What are you talking about?

Did she lie to me from the start? I should have known, but she seemed unable to lie. She seems to be starring intensely at me:

"You see, it's only a game of fate that let me contact you, as if it wanted me to have a glimpse of fate before the end strikes me violently. Where I am, it's impossible for me to see anything. It's completely dark and they leave the lights closed, except when soldiers pass with lanterns. None actually passed since I'm here. That a den den mushi would be passing in this place, it was by pure chance that a den den mushi would be passing in this place. If they knew I had it with me, I think I would have died faster."

With each word she says, I can see indifference about her fate appearing in her gaze and my own gaze gets puzzled. What was she talking about? A dark room? A lost den den mushi? Soldiers passing with lanterns? I'm starting to understand, but I hope I'm mistaken:

-Soldiers? Wait, you're locked up?

Her smile becomes sad:

-You got it.

And I thought she was interesting. Seems I wasn't wrong about her.

-What happened to you?

She seems to hesitate and looks surprised:

"You want…to know?"

That's what surprised her?

-I'm not the type who asks questions in the void.

And even less to be told information without details or by turning in circles. She looks lightly resigned:

"Fine, if that's what you really want. You remember when I talked about my power, right? Let's just say it wasn't only making joy. Those who were forgetting were doing fine. But those who liked to see people suffering with those memories didn't really appreciate to have their preys taken from them. I was trapped by those people who put all of their crimes that people had forgotten and that they had committed on my fault. Since they were the only ones to testify and no one was allowed to defend me since they knew my power on memories, I was found guilty. For all crimes. When I made that den den mushi's receiver fall by accident, I was just given my verdict. It would be at sun set the next day by the blades I forged."

So that's it? I gotta admit she shouldn't have gotten involved with stuff that didn't concern her, but she didn't deserve that. Let's get serious.

-Where are you, exactly?

It would be a good opportunity to annoy the marines. A sentenced girl who escapes from death. It wasn't nothing. It's just to annoy the marines, you hear?

"A coastal village named Itami."

What do you know; it's just a little further from the village we coasted at before leaving.

-Itami…I know about it…just wait a moment, I'll be back.

I block the sound with the glass once more and walk out of my room to go to the machine room. We would change direction. The One piece wouldn't disappear with the Grand Line for a little detour.

*****_Just to annoy marines, my ass._**

**Law: Don't play that with me.**

**_He's very scary, now T-T_*****

When I come back and lift the glass again, she seems to be talking to herself:

"It depends where they will strike, I suppose. Le King of the pirates died without pain when he was executed. Unless it was just an impression since he was smiling. There didn't seem to be a grin or any sign of him being startled on the picture I saw, though."

I sit down on the sofa:

-Is it frightening you?

I hear her sigh:

"Yes and no, I'm not expecting it to be soft and simple, but the blades they will use are made to penetrate the flesh like butter."

-You seem confident about that.

She smiles lightly:

"I'm the one who forged them, after all. I made sure they would be blades they would give a death the least painful possible if we strike at the right place."

-At the right place…

So she forges memories and weapons? She only hesitates about the aiming skills of the ones in charge of the execution. She seems resigned to die. But why is she abandoning like that? It's annoying! The den den mushi shivers:

"It seems like time passed faster than I thought."

What did she just saw? Did she hear something? She's starting to freak me out with that monotony in her voice! Doesn't she worry at least a little?

-What's going on?

Her smile turns cold, emotionless. That's it, she lost all will.

"They're coming down to the donjon. There are twenty steps to take, then a long hallway of cold stone and a door with a lock that they need to open. When the door will open, they will follow the way to my cell and they'll open it to make me go forward on the way they took on the opposite side. It's just a normal path for them, but it becomes a painful walk for those who know what is awaiting them in the open air: a platform, a crowd and two soldiers holding weapons, waiting for the signal that would put an end to the sentenced one."

No, her lack of emotion shows her fear. She knows quite too well the road for her to be indifferent. I must find something. She can't give up!

-There is still time. The sun hasn't colored the sky, yet.

She seems to regret something.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called out to this little den den mushi. I didn't want my death to affect someone. With all the efforts you are deploying, I'm feeling bad to give such a burden on you."

No, don't say that!

-Stop it. You won't die. I'll arrive.

Her smile turns ironic:

"If you say so. I just hope you won't see a dreadful scene when you arrive. Well, it shouldn't be really bad since death is familiar to you. Isn't that right, Trafalgar?"

I try to smile on the emphasis she had put on my name. No fucking way.

-I thought you'd never make the link.

"Better late than never, right? In my case, it was almost getting close to never."

I hear a heavy metal door open and her smile clearly shows her fear and her sadness:

"Good bye, Trafalgar Law."

The den den mushi closes. I squeeze the receiver, raging.

-What the hell is doing?! She doesn't really think I'll let her die like that, is she?!

I hang up the receiver, almost making the den den mushi fall at the same time. Catching my Nodachi, my loyal hat on my head, I burst out of my room, leaving intentionally the door open. I come face to face with Shachi who moves from my path just before I would slam into him.

-Captain, we'll immerge soon.

Perfect! I'll show her! I'll stop her execution! She would see that, when I say I'll do something, I do it!

*****_So cute ^-^_**

**Law: What was that?**

**_I don't like this gaze…I will survive T-T_*****

I jump down the submarine the moment we immerge. The crew looks at me in a strange way, but like I care! Bepo stays close to me:

-Captain, the sky is starting to change.

Damn it! I needed to find the execution place! There are people panicking because of our arrival and they are running in every direction. I catch an old man as he passes and lift him from the ground:

-Tell me where the execution is!

He seems lost:

-The execution? It's…it's at the end of the village! You…you came to save the little one?

What did he just say? He looks happy all of a sudden, but not for long. He saw the sky and panics for another reason:

-The execution already started! You need to hurry!

What was that old man saying?! Damn it! I ain't got time! I let him fall and I run. I needed to arrive. I wasn't going to let her die! She clearly took back hope, I can't let her down! Damn, now marines are popping, as if I had the time! They're stepping on my nerves! Shachi and Penguin attack them with the others without awaiting my orders. I got other things to do. I can hear the crowd from here:

-Release her!

-Let her go!

Those people are nuts or what?! They didn't help her at the audience, but they yell so she can be saved? I can see her, now. She's on her knees on the platform, her chocolate gaze turned to the crowd. Black pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, a green camisole and scarf, a black coat with silver buttons…it suits her well. Her brown curly hair are floating in the wind, as if to reassure her as she closes her eyes and bows her head. No need for that! I'll get her out of there!

-Room…

The zone forms from me to the platform and I place my hands in front of me, still running. If there weren't any weapon for the execution then there won't be any execution!

-Scan!

I scan the weapons at make a movement behind me. The two blades arrive next to me. The crowd screams of surprise. Not her. She lifts her eyes and sees me. I smirk:

-I told ya, right? I'm arrived.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ta-dah! So? So? Isn't it cute? ^-^**_

**Law: About time! Another one of you stupid interval and the story would have stopped existing with you!**

_**Okay, okay, I'm sorry T-T No, please, not the Nodachi! *runs away***_

_**Okay, seems like I'm safe here. So, any reviews? Did you like it? Next chapter, we go back to Shikyo's point of view. I hope you like it ^-^**_

**Law: Found ya!**

_**Aaaaaaaaah! Gotta run! Ciao!**_


	5. A battle for life

_**Hello, fellow readers! Sorry for not writing sooner. I went to take some fresh air today. I kinda have some trouble with Law since the last chapter and I needed to walk during the day. Otherwise, I think I'd still feel like I am scattered all around my room in different pieces. I'm not even interesting to study T-T**_

_**At least, he let me go after saying around twenty times that I was sorry for spying on him and making Shikyo wait for so long.**_

_**(Shiningheart of ThunderClan) The secret lies in what Law thought in Chapter 4. Just pay attention when he wants to know where Shikyo is. It doesn't say exactly what happened, but it gives you a reason for Shikyo to have known. Let's just say she didn't expect to learn about it, herself.**_

**Law: What? You know how she learned all of it?**

_**And I won't tell you! Figure it out yourself! Ah! Not the Nodachi again! *escapes***_

_**Thanks for everyone's support! I shall continue the chapter!**_

_**Nice reading!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5- Madder sky**

As I was waiting for the blades to strike at me, I felt a strange wind going behind me. The blades never came. I heard the crowd yelling in surprise instead. I lift my head, my eyes wide open, and looked behind the crowd. He just stopped running, a smirk appearing on his face. Right there behind the crowd, having just removed Tsuki and Nishibi from the marines' hands to make them appear behind him, was Trafalgar Law. The jeans with odd markings, the boots, the black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and his loyal hat on his head…There is no doubt it's him, especially at seeing the Nodachi in his hand. I cross his grey gaze normally cold to people. It wasn't cold at all. He was meaning such a strong aura of victory. His gaze was challenging me to tell him he had been wrong. I heard his voice even through the screams of the crowd:

-I told ya, right? I'm arrived.

I trembled. He was there…It wasn't a voice echoing through a den den mushi. He was standing there; although a little far…He had come…The two marines next to me took out their swords:

-The surgeon of death?! What is he doing here?!

-Catch him! Don't let him get close to the execution platform!

One of the marines who had accompanied me in the hallway of death catches me by the chin and lifts my face, staring at me with rage:

-You made contact with a pirate in you cell?! How did you do it?! What is your relation with Trafalgar Law?! Speak!

I stare at him coldly:

-I won't tell you anything. You decided I would die at the audience, whatever would happen. I have nothing to give you, marine.

He takes out his weapon and puts it on my throat:

-Talk or you'll die in outrageous pain.

I smile, my gaze defying him:

-Really? Marines would go this far to torture a soul they consider inadequate?

The marine changes the angle of the blade, lifting it. He was ready to strike and pierce my throat:

-Why, you little…!

-Aye, aye, aye, aye!

A polar comes out of nowhere and gives many kicks to the marine that flies away under so many strikes. I open wide eyes as it stands proudly in front of me in his flashy orange suit and turns to the other marines, ready to attack:

-Ayyeee!

The marines step back, not knowing how to react:

-A bear?! Where did it come from?!

I smile under my mask:

-Bepo…

He lowers his head at me:

-You are Shikyo? The captain said I needed to bring you with me!

My eyes widen in surprise. Bring me with him? Bepo kicks on the chains holding me to the platform and they break. I was still enchained from head to those, but nothing was holding me straight. Not really being solid, even though I was on my knees, I tilt lightly. Why now?! Seeing I would escape them, marines came out of numbness:

-Don't let them leave with the sentenced girl!

They go straight for Bepo. Finding a little bit of strength the sea prism stone hadn't taken from me, I let myself fall on the left right and, stretching, strike the air with my left leg. _**(Before you say it isn't possible, I have to tell you I tried the movement. It hurts on wooden floor, but it works.)**_ I make the two marines arriving behind and to my left trip and fall. Maybe they would be in pain, but I wouldn't regret. Bepo had taken care of the one to the right. He turns to me once more:

-The captain said he had many questions to ask you.

I straighten difficultly. My arms being behind me and my vision starting to blurry, I didn't thought I would have the strength to hold very long. I smile vaguely:

-Doesn't surprise me…

My breath was loud, now. Much more than during my conversation with Law. Bepo took me by the waist and lifts me from the ground, putting me on his shoulder like a potato bag. Other marines arrive and circle us before Bepo can make a single step, pointing guns at us:

-Put the condemned to the ground! It is a huge violation of justice to interrupt and execution like this!

Bepo lowers his head, depressed:

-Sorry…

I laugh softly close to his hear:

-Don't listen to them. You're following your captain's orders, after all.

He takes some vigor:

-That's right!

Marines aim:

-This is your last chance! Put the condemned to the ground or we open fire!

They never had the opportunity to accomplish their threat. Other people in flashy orange suits attack them, not leaving them a chance. I get the feeling I recognise something…that blue hat with the pink cap…My vision gets even more blurry as I try to see better. No time…we needed to leave before things get bad, however…

-Little Shikyo is being kidnapped!

What? I try to lift my eyes and see the villagers coming in this direction. No, they wouldn't really…?! Law appears in my field of vision, turning his back at me. I hear him sigh:

-What idiots…

His Nodachi was unsheathed, quite visible on his shoulder, and he was holding Tsuki and Nishibi with his other hand. Trafalgar turns to me and smirks as he sees my gaze turned to the blades:

-Still holding, it seems.

He turns to the platform and takes the Nodachi from his shoulder:

-Step back, Bepo.

Bepo goes off the platform. The moment he is off, Trafalgar slices the air in front of him and the platform cuts in many pieces. From a movement of his finger, the pieces lift and go get stuck on the ground, forming a barrier in front of the villagers. Somehow satisfied, Trafalgar passes next to Bepo and I hear his voice on the other side:

-We're leaving. It's too boring to be worth staying.

-Yes, Captain!

I feel Bepo walking and I see the tip of Tsuki and Nishibi's blades close to my sight. My vision gets blurry once more and I block a whimper just in time. I had trouble staying awake. I felt myself fading…the movement of Bepo's footsteps…the soft ticking of my mother's watch under my clothes…All of this didn't help…I'm…I'm fading…

*****_Well, since Shikyo is exhausted, we'll change side for a moment. She needs some sleep after all that happened._**

**Law: Did she just faint?!**

_**Of course she did! Didn't you notice the chains holding her were made of sea prism stone?! She's tired to death! Sorry for the bad word joke. Come on, Trafalgar-sama, it's your turn ^-^**_

**Law: Well…if there's no other way…*****

I glance at Shikyo, wanting to see quickly if she was wounded, but quickly understood she had fainted. Her head bumped on Bepo's shoulder to the rhythm of my left arm's footsteps, her hair floating lightly. They look soft to the touch…What the hell was I thinking?! Now that I see her from closer, I can see her hands are covered with soft leather gloves. She couldn't touch anyone like this. I look at the chains that were starting to get on my nerves with their constant tinkling:

-Bepo, put her face to the ground.

Bepo puts her softly to the ground and I put away the two lades I was holding, the weapons she said she had forged. I lift my empty hand:

The zone created, I slice the chains holding her. All that's left is the mask. I turn her on her back and slice the mask that falls, revealing a little snub nose and small lightly pink lips. Why am I staring at them?! I store my Nodachi and pick up the two blades:

-Pick her up, Bepo.

I start walking again. We were arriving to the submarine. The villagers that were around here that had seen us arrive were staring with wide eyes and opened mouth. They were annoying. But I didn't care. I did what I wanted. I couldn't care less about their attitudes. While looking at my men, I notice Shachi seems to be staring thoughtfully at the girl. What did he had in mind? As we embark the submarine, I show Bepo to give me the girl. He does it and I go straight for the operation room. She wouldn't like it, but I will examine her to see if she is wounded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Saved! *Receives a hit behind the head***_

**Law: Shut up! I'm trying to work!**

_**Don't stare at her too much. It's bad to take advantage of people when they sleep.**_

**Law: You're imagining things! Go talk somewhere else!**

_**Trafalgar is angry! *Gets away so I won't bother him anymore* So? Happy? Not too disappointed? Any reviews, maybe? Sorry to cut so straight, but I'm feeling a little weird tonight. (yes, it is night time on my side) so I'll go to bed after all that…why is he staring?…oh ho, he's coming closer!**_

**Law: You're not feeling well?**

_**Well…hum…that is…**_

**Law: Then why are you still up?! Go take some rest!**

_**Pease forgive me, Trafalgar-sama! T-T Good night everyone and until next time!**_


	6. Finally face to face

_**Hello everyone! I took some rest and I'm ready to continue writing! *feels a hand on her forehead***_

**Law: The fever's gone, but you should rest some more.**

**_Awww, come on! I need to write! Here, I'll stay in bed, but with my laptop_!**

**Law: That's not what I call resting.**

_**Ok, one chapter and I rest for real, promise. I'll just keep writing tonight ^^**_

**Law: Are you doing it on purpose or what?!**

_**T-T ok, I'm lying down… *sits with my laptop***_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) Now, isn't he? Do you have a guess about what it is? I'll explain this sooner or later…maybe sooner…**_

_**(Shiningheart of Thunderclan) Sorry about that. I'll be more careful.**_

_**(Rockdude) If you reach this chapter, thanks for the rectification. It helps ^-^**_

_**By the way! If you want to ask some things you want me to develop in the story, questions I didn't answer by example, don't hesitate to do it! I'm open-minded and ready to listen!**_

_**On that note, Nice Reading!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6- Aqua**

When I opened my eyes, I quickly closed them back. There was a bright light above me. It had been quite a while I hadn't seen light. To see one pointed right at my face was…troubling. I get used to the light that seemed to be white and succeed at looking around me. This place…an operation room? I think…I saw it in the memories…but…that means…I turn my head to my left and see Trafalgar sitting on a desk chair with a doctor jacket. He was writing on a board, folding sheets of paper above it. I wonder what he's writing…Huh, it looks like my clothes on this counter…I look a little down at me to see I was wearing an hospital dress and my gloves. I think I turned as red as a tomato. Law lifts his gaze from his notes and smiles at the sight of my new color:

-Hey, you're finally waking up.

Finally? How long did I stay unconscious?! He comes closer with the chair and looks at me, his chin lying on his hands:

-How do you feel?

I think about this question. How I was feeling…there was only one thing to describe how I felt. I felt alive. I still had a pulse, I could see the world…Well, I don't think that's what he wants to hear…let's see, sensations…A light pain to my wrists and ankles, but that's normal…I turn my gaze at him:

-I'm feeling well…I think…

He raises an eyebrow:

-You think?

I laugh lightly. It felt great to laugh now that I really had the right to:

-I'm alive…so I do believe I'm feeling well.

His face looks amused:

-I see.

He stands up from the chair and concentrates on his notes:

-You don't seem to have any kind of wound except for the marks the chains left on your wrists and ankles and a slight bump behind your head. You fell out of exhaustion.

I sit down cautiously, wanting to make sure I could hold without trouble, and sigh in relief as I see everything seemed to be fine:

-That's good…

Not having the opportunity to do it since, I lift a hand and pass it behind my head where I was hit. I could feel the little bump and, passant a finger on it, I grinned. How could it still hurt? I hadn't paid attention to it, having other things to worry about, but it seemed strange. Lowering my hand, I glance at Trafalgar to see if I could stand up. He lifts his eyes from his notes, amused:

-You're the only one who knows if you rested enough. Let me warn you, though…

His gaze turns serious, almost frightening:

-You can't hide it from me if you aren't in condition when you try to stand up.

Keeping in mind the warning, not really wanting to push my luck too far, I pass my legs on the side, making sure to keep them closed, and get off carefully from the table I was on. I can put my feet on the ground, but it's too soon for anything else. Keeping my hands on the table, I stare at my legs with deception.

-If you wanted to lie, your face clearly contradicts everything you'll say.

I lift my gaze at him:

-I didn't even thought about lying. As I told you, I didn't take the habit to lie. Besides…

I look at the marks around my wrists. It was clear it was chains and not handcuffs that were holding them before. My smile softens:

-After what happened, it would be ungrateful of me to lie. It reminds me that I didn't thank you…

I lift my eyes at him, grateful:

-You saved me from what I thought was a certain death. You could have ignored me completely and continue your road, but, if I'm not mistaken, you turned around to stop the execution. I owe you my life, Trafalgar Law…You have my deepest thanks…

Trafalgar turns his back at me:

-Don't misunderstand me. You seemed to know too much and I had questions to ask you. If I had let you die, I would have lost a good source of information.

He says that, but…strangely…it doesn't affect me. He didn't seem to be totally honest. Was it because…?

-Did I insult you when I said you couldn't help me?

He froze on the spot as he was heading for the counter. I look at the ground once more:

-Oh…I see…I'm sorry, I…

I hear a footstep and he suddenly appears in front of me. He takes me by the chin with one hand and makes me lift my gaze at him. He had…a sadistic smile:

-Don't think your little excuses will change anything. As you said, you owe me your life. Do you understand what it means?

I'm not sure why, but my cheeks turn red. I was hypnotised by his eyes. His smile widens:

-I'll be expecting you to listen to everything I say and to answer my questions.

I tremble under his grip. Actually, I was finding him a little too close since, I could feel it quite well now, I wasn't wearing anything under this hospital dress. I back up a little, turning completely red. Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to change color. He looks puzzled. No, his eyes showed something else. He raises a hand to my forehead, his face suddenly serious:

-You're burning hot.

Not surprising, actually. Taking me by the shoulders, he forces me to sit down. At least he didn't push me on the table. I think I would have flinched if he did. He goes to the counter and comes back with a thermometer he puts in my mouth. I don't protest. He had made me understand I didn't have any other choice but to listen to him. I don't dare look at him, though. I was… ashamed…When he looks at the thermometer again, his expression stays serious:

-No fever…

I have to do something or I'll stay as red as a tomato.

-Sorry, but…

He looks at me right in the eyes.

-Could I…have my clothe back, at least?

He takes the thermometer and turns his back at me:

-Don't move.

-Hum…okay…

He goes to the counter once more and takes my clothes that I saw had been folded and, now that he was coming back with them, washed. There wasn't a single drop of blood left. He hands me my clothes and I take them, making sure not to bend too much or to fall. I lift my eyes a little, hoping he would look away, at least. He stays there, crossing his arms. I turn my head away lightly:

-Hum…if you don't mind…

A smirk appears on his lips:

-It doesn't bother me at all.

He didn't thought about staying there like this, right? I'm the one who ends up turning to the other side of the table, turning my back at him, to put my clothes. I know he saw something since I am naked under the dress, but that didn't mean it didn't bother me! I think I heard him laugh lightly behind me. Nah must be my imagination. As I put my coat next to me, lying on a table with a coat not being comfortable, I notice something is missing. I open round eyes and swiftly turn to Trafalgar, but succeed at falling on the table. I straighten up, cursing my current weakness, and look at him:

-Where is…?

He takes something out of his pocket. A chain…and my mother's watch.

-Right here.

I sight in relief. I was scared to have lost it. I look at him, hesitating. It looks like I was right not to try and take it back. He keeps it in hand:

-Before I give it back, I have questions to ask you.

I place myself on the table, sitting with my legs crossed to be more at ease, and take a clam expression:

-Questions…and what did you want to ask me?

He raises an eyebrow, as if my cooperation wasn't normal. He didn't need to keep my mother's watch since I had already decided to answer. Maybe not all the questions, but I would answer the best at could to those I would answer. He takes place on the chair, a little disappointed I hadn't resisted:

-Where did you get all the information on me?

-Which ones?

-You know which ones I'm talking about.

-Oh…those ones…so I was right?

-Don't play that with me.

His gaze already warned me, but I still nod.

-I had guessed information by seeing some memories.

-Memories? From who did you take memories that showed things about me?

-Wait, taking is going a little too far. I didn't want to see those memories at first, it was an accident!

-Answer the question.

I sigh:

-Very well, I saw them from one of your men the same day I was attacked.

He raises an eyebrow:

-One of my men? Are you sure it wasn't someone else?

-Unless it is in vogue to wear flashy orange suits with your Jolly Roger embroidered on it, I'm sure of it.

-Who was it?

I close my eyes, bringing back the memory:

I couldn't tell you his name since I don't know him. But…

I open my eyes and look at him seriously:

-I could show you.

He doesn't answer. He seems to be thinking. It's normal, after all. He could be thinking I want to take memories from him. But, to show him my memories, I don't need to touch him. It can be the opposite.

-I don't show the memories the same way. If you put your hands on my temples_** (it sounds weird, but I searched the word)**_, I can show you what I saw and your memories will be safe.

He didn't leave the gloves on my hands by having forgotten. He didn't want to show his memories. He stares at me intensely:

-What will happen if I trust you?

-You'll what happened through my eyes, including the memories of your man since I saw them. But you can't move or talk as long as the memory isn't over or that I stop it myself.

He finally comes closer:

-Show me.

I node and remove my gloves. I needed access to my own memories without missing a single detail. For that, I would fetch this memory with my abilities. I hadn't forgotten about it. I just wanted to be sure I wouldn't miss it. I put my hands on the table, palms to the surface, and look at him. He understands and puts his hands on my temples. I close my hands together and close my eyes.

_*****The long waited moment! I shall act like a narrator and not as if it was Shikyo's point of view since I am telling Shikyo's impressions as Law is watching them. As long as the text is in italics, you are inside the memory.*****_

_Shikyo is walking in the streets. There are a lot of people, but they are paying attention not to get too close to her. They seemed more tensed than usual. She turns around, looking at the sun setting away. She needed not to be late for her meeting with this poor lady. As she turns around, she bumps right into a man wearing a flashy orange suit. Her hands come in contact with the man's hands who wanted to catch her before she would fall behind. She wasn't wearing her gloves. Her vision suddenly changes to show her a first memory. It was a large room with a huge library on the right side of the memory. There was a work desk and a desk chair. Sitting on this chair, there was a man she recognised to have seen it on a wanted poster. Trafalgar Law. He was reading something…Now that she could see the cover, she could read the title of a novel. Concentrating on the library, she could see as much novels as medicinal books. The memory disappears to leave the place to another. Trafalgar was standing tall as he hangs up the receiver of a pink den den mushi with weird sun glasses. A strange smile appears on Trafalgar's lips:_

_-He won't laugh anymore when I make him fall from his Shichibukai throne. He won't be able to order me around as he pleases._

_The memory changes to show Trafalgar in a bar. Bepo was sitting at his right._

_-You see that, Bepo?_

_-Yes, Captain._

_Trafalgar smiles, amused:_

_-Those idiots will all have a hangover tomorrow morning._

_New memory. It's a battle against marines. All men from the Pirates of Heart crew are fighting and to hand, without weapons. The only sword you can see that didn't belong to the marines was the Nodachi Law was holding tightly, cutting the marines as he pleases. A voice resounds, most certainly the voice of the man the memories came from:_

_-That Captain, Even with such a huge amount of marines, his plan is working perfectly. And we thought those marines' captain was strong._

_Bepo can be seen a little further. His movements are accurate and deathly for the marines who underestimate him. The scene changes. An operation room appears. Trafalgar is looking at his notes, lying against the counter. The memories stop there, bringing Shikyo back to reality. She hears the voice she had heard in the memories:_

_-Hey? You hear me?_

_She lifts her head at sees a blue hat with a pink cap and a pair of sunglasses. The man's brown hair was falling from the hat. Shikyo nods and removes her hands before she could see another memory:_

_-Yes…please forgive me…_

_She leaves quickly._

I open my hands, stopping the memory and see the puzzled gaze of Trafalgar, not used to vision changing like this. I put my gloves back quickly and, without really thinking about it, I softly take his hands in mines to lower them:

-Can you hear me?

As if he was coming out of his thoughts, Trafalgar notices I was holding his hands and removes them quickly. I smile softly:

-I'll take that as a yes. I don't show my memories often, so I was scared you would still be attached.

He stares at me:

-Still attached?

He looked a little shaken. I nod:

-The last time, the person kept looking at my memories. Someone needed to drop sea water on my head to make the contact stop. Well, I had just developed my abilities, so I didn't had a lot of control.

He looks worried. I smile reassuringly:

-Do not worry. Everything goes back to normal after some seconds. You should already feel it.

He seems to get serious once more. He sits further on his chair, thinking. He stands up suddenly and stares at me:

-You stay there.

He walks out of the room without a word. Maybe I put that man in trouble. Huh? Wait, he left with my mother's watch!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**There! Finished! *Has her computer taken from her***_

**Law: Then go to sleep. I'll take care of this.**

_**But…**_

**Law: Want me to do it the hard way? I have to say it would be funny.**

_**Aaah! No!**_

**Law: Good, she's finally resting. I hope it was worth stopping herself from taking some rest. I guess she'll want some reviews. Well, since she can't do it now, I'll tell you until next time.**


	7. Let's be curious!

_**Hello everyone! I had a lot of time to rest and think about things. Your reviews are useful. I can correct my way of writing and do better than before thanks to it. Thanks for all your support, you guys ^-^**_

_**Both Law and Shikyo are busy on their side, so I'm alone now…well, at least I can write for you guys ^^**_

_**(Ezaria) Thank you for your concern ^^ I am feeling better now. It was just a cold, so it passed quickly. Sorry if Law doesn't seem right. I noticed he doesn't fit when I'm on Shikyo's point of view…This will need some practice…I'll developp that part on the next chapter ^-^**_

_**(Shiningheart of ThunderClan) you guessed right ^-^ People need to be thinking about specific things for her to see memories in particular. and yes, it is Shachi ^^**_

_**Well, I'll continue the story. Nice reading!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 7- News days (the last story, where the song comes from ^^)**

So, what to do? I know he told me not to move, but…It's been such a long time I haven't moved! Even if I'm still a little weak, I don't want to stay still like this. He's not going to like it. I unfold my legs slowly, staring at the ground. Come on, I have to try again. I softly slide down the table and put my feet on the ground. I lift my arms from the table, testing my balance, and sigh in relief as I see that, this time, I stand without problem.

-I only needed to wait a little.

I pick up my coat on the table and put it on. I walk slowly to the door, not making a single sound even with the material the floor was made of, and open it, looking if someone was there. Nope, it isn't the case. He doesn't even think I'll go for a stroll. I walk out of the room and start walking around. Every hallway looked the same, but I ended up finding a large room filled with tables. There was a window a little further. I get closer and look through it. We weren't underwater.

-I wonder where we are.

I walk out of the room and, using my flawless memory I was given with my devil fruit, succeed at not going back on my steps. I find a door that is quite well closed. No need to be a genius to know where it leads. I open it and walk on the deck. The first thing I notice is the wind's gentle touch. It's crazy how such little things can be so pleasant when you thought you'd never feel them again. I close the door behind me and walk on the deck a little, looking around. We were on the open sea. It was a little cold, but I didn't mind. I get closer to the railing and look over it, holding myself tightly so I wouldn't fall. The waves licked the metal sides of the submarine without being able to leave a mark. There were some little forms passing here and there, most certainly fishes. I step back from the railing just in time. The door leading to the deck opens, making me jump. I turned to the door, keeping a hand on the railing, to see a man in a white jumpsuit with a blue hat that had the word Penguin inscribed on it. He seemed surprised to see me on the deck, even though he's face was impossible to be seen:

-What are you doing there?

Okay, what could I possibly say? Trafalgar had told me to stay in the operation room, so I was at fault, here! I lower my eyes, ashamed:

-I wanted…to take some fresh air…

-Why are you doing that face?…Did the Captain tell you not to walk around, by any chance?

-Well…yes…

Okay, I admit it, that was way too honest.

-And you went out anyway?

I remove my hand from the railing:

-Fine, I'll go back before he returns.

I pass next to him and return inside, although I couldn't go swiftly, not going really fast for now. It didn't took me long to find back the operation room. He hadn't returned. I sat on the ground, my back against the table and my eyes closed.

-I had told you to stay here.

I open my eyes. He was standing by the doorframe, arms crossed and his gaze showing clearly he was annoyed. It looks like I hadn't returned first. He had the time to come back and search for me before I come back. Talk about bad luck. He walks slowly to me, his cold gaze on me:

-Where were you?

I stand up before he reaches me. He was already taller than me and had quite the killer stare right now. I didn't need to feel stare at by a giant. He stops right before me, although a little close to my taste, looking from above:

-So?

-I went for a stroll…

-Where?

-I reached the deck. But I have been careful, I swear!

That doesn't really calm him.

-You knew you had to stay here, that you couldn't move since you aren't in the state to do so yet, and you still went out for a stroll on the deck?

Okay, I know he's the doctor, but he's going a little fare. I went softly, I had been careful not to fall or to worsen my condition, and he talks to me as if I would cause the end of the world! I sigh:

-Whatever I'll say, you'll still be furious. I wanted to stop being motionless, go somewhere without being pushed or pulled. Maybe it doesn't affect you, maybe your honor as a doctor is in state, but I couldn't stay sited. I did so for too long.

I looked away at the last sentence. The time I had passed in the dungeons was still fresh in my memory. It takes a while before Trafalgar reacts. He makes me sit down on the table once more:

-You aren't at the same place.

I knew it well, but…

-Stop evading my eyes.

I turn my gaze at him. He was back to normal. He takes something out of his pocket:

-I'm handing it over to you.

He puts my mother's watch on my laps. I take it slowly in my right hand, wondering a little why he had kept it on him.

-This watch…

I look at him again. Here comes the questions again.

-Is it important?

I nod:

-I sealed the memories people wanted to forget in this watch. If she was to be open by someone else than me or to be broken…I think all the memories would go back to their owners.

-You think?

-I never really tried since those memories in there aren't the type you want to remember.

Trafalgar stares at the watch, as if regretting he had handed it over:

-Did you seal some of yours?

I smile sadly:

-I tried, but no. I don't have the right to forget anything that comes from me because of my devil fruit.

He seems surprised by my answer. Of course it would be nice if I could forget some things, but I didn't had the right to. Since Trafalgar didn't seem to have any other question about the watch, I put it around my neck and hid it under my clothes.

-It seems much more important for you to want to keep on you even though you though you would die.

I stiff. Of course it was. I lift an expressionless gaze at him:

-So what?

There was no arrogance, no coldness in my voice. It was almost as if I had asked a simple question. Trafalgar still looks a little annoyed. I was expecting him to shoot something, but he did no such thing. Instead, he turned his back at me and went to put his doctor blouse on the counter:

-Since you can walk, I'll show you were you will stay for a while.

Where I would stay…I would have to think about this later. I couldn't go back home since I was a criminal. I could make them forget…no, the marines that were called to the village must have made a report outside. Even if they forget, Marineford will remind them. They certainly know about my devil fruit. I lift my head to see Trafalgar's face…really close. I step and back up straight, falling over. A smirk appears on his lips:

-Seeing me turns you upside down, it seems.

I stare at him, a little annoyed:

-Really funny…

I stand up, making sure not to look at him. Why was he doing this? Trafalgar walks out of the room and stops in front of the door to turn at me:

-Are you coming?

I say nothing, but I follow. As we pass through the hallways, I look around a bit. I hope I won't be with a man in a cabin. I turn my head at Trafalgar. He walks in front without looking at me, but he must have felt I was staring at him:

-Your weapons are already in the room. You'll be alone since it was a little cabin.

I nod even if he doesn't see me. So he had really taken Tsuki and Nishibi back. He stops in front of a door and opens it, staring at me. I guess that meant I could go in. So I go inside. It was a good enough size for a room. There was a bed and a little night desk with two drawers as well as a little work desk. Tsuki and Nishibi were lying on the bed, as if they had been waiting long for me. I frown as I notice a bag next to the two blades. I turn to Trafalgar who had anticipated the question:

-A lady from your village passed it to one of my men before we left. She said it belong to you.

I look at the bag once more. Okay, where had I seen it before…right, my father's room…What could there be inside of it? I walk to the bed and grab the bad, curious and suspicious. Concentrated on the bag, I sit down on the bed and try to untie the ropes. It opens and I look inside. There were clothes, a little bag tinkling when I moved it and a pack filled with items to take care of my blades. There was also an envelope. I took it between my fingers, intrigued. I suddenly remember I'm not alone. I lift my eyes at the door. Trafalgar is still there, arms crossed and his back against the doorframe. I put the bag down, ashamed to have left in my thoughts like this, and stand up:

-It belongs to me, alright.

He stays impassible. He steps away from the doorframe:

-I'll leave you for a moment, I have things to do.

He stares at me seriously:

-You stay here, this time.

-I nod:

-Understood…

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I sit on the bed again, ripping open the envelope to take the letter out. I unfold it and read:

«If you read this letter, it's because you finally had the courage to leave this house full of bad memories. »

Well, I didn't really leave on a whim, but I had still left. This letter must have been written a long time ago.

«You always helped the people in the village, but you don't seem to notice that you need to take some distance from this place. Whatever the way you left us, we hope you will find a place where you will be at ease, at home. If possible, travel with someone. It is good to be independent, but the world is too wide to explore in loneliness. Go and find your path, the villagers. »

I couldn't lift my eyes from the letter. Why…why did they act as if they feared me if they wanted to help me? Why didn't they talk to me? I fold the letter back and put it back straight in the bag. There really was nothing to understand. I took out the items and clothes and stored them in the drawers. I hide the little bag among the clothes. Maybe it was a futile precaution, but I preferred to do so. I lie down on the bed, pushing the blades a little. I was feeling…tired…I closed my eyes. Law wouldn't be mad if I fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Okay, I admit it is a little weird to end a chapter like this, but it cuts well. So, what do you think? I'm working hard to keep following the characters' personality, so don't hesitate to put it back at my face if it doesn't work! I guess it sounds as if I am insulted…believe me, I am not! I just really want to make sure I don't destroy the characters T-T**_

**Shikyo: Hey, don't cry for that.**

_**But…but…I don't want to destroy the characters I love so much! *sniffle, dries the tears*Oh, you're back ^^**_

**Shikyo: I wasn't really far, you know...**

_**You still weren't with me T-T Well, I'll continue writing soon and it will be Law's point of view. If I'm annoying you for going back in the story to explain, like this, don't hesitate to tell me! So you again soon, I hope!**_


	8. A mystery to solve

_**Hello my fellow readers! I've finally finished with Chapter 8! It took me a little longer to write, but I think it was worth it. So, this chapter is a POV Law, getting back to see why he acted this way and a bonus part! I wanted to add some details and it also gave me more ideas for later. I had a main idea of where I wanted this story to go, but I think I'll change some things of the original plan.**_

**Law: Get to the point. You're turning in circles.**

_**T-T why so mean? I didn't do anything, this time. Well, let's get to the point, as he says.**_

_**(CopraMeow) Why finally? Is it that lacking in stories with Law? I'll have to check it out… Right? I really love to write about him ^-^**_

**Law: You do remember I am next to you, right?**

_**Yes I know…I do wonder if things would be better without you there…but nah XD**_

**Law: You better watch your back the moment you think you're alone.**

_**0-0…**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) *Whispers since Law is there* Careful he doesn't hear you.**_

_**Okay, I'll go on with the story now. Enjoy!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8- Shinjitsu**

This girl is weird. Okay, she is unconscious, but that doesn't explain her reaction. She didn't move when I removed her clothes. The only moment she did, staying unconscious, was when I tried to remove the watch from around her neck. Her face suddenly showed fear and sadness:

-Not her…not mother…

I had put a hand on her shoulder:

-I'll give it back. It's just for a moment.

Her expression had softened and she didn't said anything else. What did this watch have to be so important? And why talk about her mother? I definitely had to question her. I stored the watch in my pocket before checking for any injuries. The chains that were holding her had left marks around her wrists and ankles. Those damn marines had really done everything so she would fall of exhaustion. There was a slight bump behind her head. She said she had been attacked. So that's what happened. But how could she get trapped when she had too blades in her possession? With all those people who hated her for what she was doing, it would be surprising for her to be walking around without her weapons. No other wounds. She had been lucky on that one. She doesn't seem to be sick either. She is just asleep. I sit down on the chair and take some notes.

-Nothing alarming, just a lot of questions to ask.

She wouldn't wake up soon, for sure. I had been fast at taking care of her since she didn't had anything. Maybe she will panic as she awakes. It wouldn't be surprising, but I needed to be careful. I saw her take care of two marines while being in contact with sea prism stone. She could be dangerous if she acted by reflex and not by thinking. All that was left was to wait…The guys should be back with her clothes, soon. All that dried blood…I wonder where it came from.

_*****Yes, cutting already. It takes at least a day before Shikyo wakes up. I'll tell you that he stood there waiting for her to wake up. He doesn't want her to start panicking and to try to run away.*****_

It's the afternoon already. She didn't show any sign of life, except for her breast lifting and falling with her breath. She's not too bad, actually. I saw better, for sure, but it was worth the look. Huh? There's movement on the table. I look above my notes. She took a nice red color. I smile:

-Hey, you're finally waking up.

It seems to surprise her. I don't find it surprising to sleep for a while in the state she was. That color suits her. The girls I met wouldn't really blush, at least not at this point. Let's see how she'll react. I get closer with the chair and place myself to see her correctly, just so I wouldn't miss a hit that would arrive by reflex:

-How do you feel?

She seems to be thinking. Her gaze is in the void, but it follows her thoughts, closing for some seconds, opening to try and understand where she was. It goes down to her wrists for a moment. Ah, she just came back.

-I'm feeling well…I think…

She thinks? What's sure is that she came back to being vague in her answers.

-You think?

She laughs. It is much more clear and true than during our conversation on the den den mushi.

-I'm alive…so I do believe I'm feeling well.

There, that's better. A true smile and the joy of life in her gaze.

-I see.

I stand up and look at my notes. I'll have to write my observations later.

-You don't seem to have any kind of wound except for the marks the chains left on your wrists and ankles and a slight bump behind your head. You fell out of exhaustion.

I think it's the first time I see someone who isn't really wounded in this room. I see her verifying her condition herself, feeling her strength being back and the bump behind her head. I refrain a smile when I see her stick her grin like this. She looks at me as I was about to look back at my notes. She's asking for permission to stand up? That's a new one for me.

-You're the only one who knows if you rested enough. Let me warn you, though…

There are too many who worsened their state by moving too soon.

-You can't hide it from me if you aren't in condition when you try to stand up.

She understood. Good, she knows what to expect. She passes her legs on the side, making sure not to show anything, and puts her feet on the ground. Her legs are trembling, but she doesn't fall. She had kept her hands on the table. Her face shows her deception. Apparently, she doesn't hide her emotions often. It is amusing, though.

-If you wanted to lie, your face clearly contradicts everything you'll say.

She looks at me with a little bit of serious, but she stays calm:

-I didn't even thought about lying. As I told you, I didn't take the habit to lie.

I had forgotten that detail. She had told me quite spontaneously, too. Why is she looking at the marks? Her smile softens. That's strange…There is such calm coming from this girl it's hard for me to keep my serious.

-Besides, after what happened, it would be ungrateful of me to lie. It reminds me that I didn't thank you…

She lifts her gaze at me. Her smile has something charming…wait, I'm not making any sense, here.

-You saved me from what I thought was a certain death. You could have ignored me completely and continue your road, but, if I'm not mistaken, you turned around to stop the execution. I owe you my life, Trafalgar Law…You have my deepest thanks…

I deliberately turn my back at her. Didn't she know who I was? Why was she acting so softly and calm?!

-Don't misunderstand me. You seemed to know too much and I had questions to ask you. If I had let you die, I would have lost a good source of information.

I have to take some distance. I'm starting to freak out and I don't like it.

-Did I insult you when I said you couldn't help me?

I froze on the spot. Why was she worrying about what I was thinking?! And about that, too! Is she taunting me or what?

-Oh…I see…I'm sorry, I…

She's apologising, now? I turn swiftly at her and get really close to her. She lowered her head again. I take her chin with one hand and make sure to look at her in the eyes. She would see why people feared me:

-Don't think your little excuses will change anything. As you said, you owe me your life. Do you understand what it means?

Her cheeks turn a little red. That's not the reactions I was expecting, but she froze on the spot. It's perfect like that.

-I'll be expecting you to listen to everything I say and to answer my questions.

She's trembling. She's finally afraid…why do I feel like letting her go and reassuring her? That's not like me! Right, she's not wearing anything under that blouse. It is tempting, now that I think about it. But I'm having fun…how would she react…Huh? Isn't she turning a little bit too much red? She's a little hot. Did she develop something after I examined her? I lift my other hand to her forehead. Well, that's more than hot, at this point.

-You're burning hot.

It's out of question for her to escape! I take her by the shoulders and sit her down on the table by force. Where had I put that damn thermometer? Ah! There it is. I go back and put the thermometer in her mouth. Doesn't she ever protest? And she keeps escaping my gaze. Iy's not funny! Well, what does this thermometer say…what?

-No fever…

Wait a minute, she didn't really turn this red for…

-Sorry, but…

I look at her straight in the eyes just to see. Ah, a little bit more red. You're kidding me.

-Could I…have my clothes back, at least?

I take the thermometer and turn my back at her:

-Don't move.

-Hum…okay…

Seems like shyness is predominating in her. I take her clothes on the counter and bring them to her. She is really careful not to show anything. Well, maybe it's not the moment, but I'll have fun at embarrassing her the time she'll be on board. Why not start now? I stay there and cross my arms. She notices quickly and looks away:

-Hum…if you don't mind…

Why does she think I'm standing there for? It's already funny.

-It doesn't bother me at all.

It seems to annoy her, but she's too embarrassed to say anything. Huh? She's the one turning her back. Okay, just so I won't look too much of a pervert. I look away just for the time she puts on the important parts. I laugh a little. I should have welcomed a girl aboard before, it really is funny. Okay, she left only her coat on the side. She seems panicked. She turns around swiftly, but falls forward on the table. What just happened here? She straightens up, seeming to grumble some curses in a low voice, and looks at me. Her eyes are sad and panicked. She juste noticed her watch is missing.

-Where is…?

Her gaze passes from surprise to relief as she sees it.

-Right here.

She sighs in relief. This watch seems to have a lot of importance for her. She looks at me with hesitation. She already knows what's going to follow.

-Before I give it back, I have questions to ask you.

She sits with her legs crossed on the table and looks at me calmly:

-Questions…and what did you want to ask me?

She's really not funny when she's calm. I sit down on the chair, disappointed by her attitude. Well, at least I would have my answers.

-Where did you get all the information on me?

-Which ones?

Ah, come on…

-You know which ones I'm talking about.

-Oh…those ones…so I was right?

She's doing it on purpose for sure.

-Don't play that with me.

Good, she seems a little more serious, this time:

-I had guessed information by seeing some memories.

It really is a dangerous power. Something is still missing.

-Memories? From who did you take memories that showed things about me?

-Wait, taking is going a little too far. I didn't want to see those memories at first, it was an accident!

That person didn't give them intentionally, so she took them.

-Answer the question.

She sighs. I hope she'll answer me, this time.

-Very well, I saw them from one of your men the same day I was attacked.

I raise an eyebrow:

-One of my men? Are you sure it wasn't someone else?

-Unless it is in vogue to wear white suits with your Jolly Roger embroidered on it, I'm sure of it. (changed that part, it didn't fit with the original story)

What does she has against the uniform? Whatever, it's not the right time.

-Who was it?

So I can question the idiot who let a devil fruit user bump into him by chance and not tell me afterwards! She closes her eyes. She must be bring back the memory.

-I couldn't tell you his name since I don't know him. But…

But? I think I won't like what will follow. She opens her eyes to look at me seriously:

-I could show you.

Should have known. It could be interesting to see her power in action. But…I didn't really like that she could have access to my memories. I didn't concern her and I preferred to keep some things for myself.

-I don't show the memories the same way. If you put your hands on my temples, I can show you what I saw and your memories will be safe.

My hesitation must be obvious. Was it really a good idea?

-What will happen if I trust you?

-You'll see what happened through my eyes, including the memories of your man since I saw them. But you can't move or talk as long as the memory isn't over or that I stop it myself.

So, she shows me the memory, but can't reach mine. I should know if she looks at my memories, right? Well, I'll take the risk. I come closer:

-Show me.

She nods and removes her gloves. She's already concentrating. She outs her palms on the table and looks at me. Ready when I am, huh? Very well. I place my hands on her temples. I hear her hands closing and, at the same moment her eyes clos, the operation room disappears around me. I could see through her eyes…

_*****I'll pass the part where Shikyo shows the memory. Whatever the point of view, it's the same thing.*****_

The memory stops there. Damn, why did she stop? I could have seen what had happened afteré She didn't have her weapons in the memory, or at least I didn't saw them. Why? Didn't she know how dangerous it was? And what was Shachi doing there?! I gave them some free time that day, but it doesn't explain what he was doing in another village.

-Can you hear me?

My vision comes back as well as my other senses. I lower my eyes at my hands. Why was she holding them?! I remove my hands swiftly.

-I'll take that as a yes. I don't show my memories often, so I was scared you would still be attached.

What did she just say?

-Still attached?

There was such a risk and she didn't talk about it?

-The last time, the person kept looking at my memories. Someone needed to drop sea water on my head to make the contact stop. Well, I had just developed my abilities, so I didn't had a lot of control. Do not worry. Everything goes back to normal after some seconds. You should already feel it.

That explains why I didn't feel it when she removed my hands from her temples. I get back in my chair. I could have seen the rest of the memory if I wanted to? That would have stoppe me from questioning myself even more…talking about questions, it's time that I go see Shachi. I stand up abruptly and look at her:

-You stay here.

I walk out of the room swiftly. I already knew where to find Shachi. He is already waiting outside of the machine room.

-Shachi.

He turns to me, his face impassible:

-She woke up?

-She told me something interesting, too.

Well, she didn't really tell me, but it was the same thing. He nods:

-So it was her I bumped into at that village.

I cross my arms, staring at him:

-I know I let you free at that time, but not at this extent. What were you doing in another village? If we had to leave in a hurry for some reason, you would have been left behind.

He seems to hesitate:

-I had heard there was a marine base in that village. I wanted to see it for myself.

-And you left without telling anyone, all alone and without taking the time to remove the suit with our Jolly Roger?

Seeing his expression, he didn't thought about it. I sigh:

-So you didn't notice she had used a devil fruit on you either?

-A devil fruit?…So that's why I could see memories in my head all of a sudden.

Happy he finally noticed.

-Try to be more careful. Had it been an enemy, you would have caused us a lot of trouble.

-Sorry, Captain.

-As long as you understand. Go prepare the little room. I still have question to ask her, but she won't stay in the operation room. Don't forget the swords.

Well, now that this is solved, I'll go back to her. Shikyo…thinking about it, she didn't had the choice but to have such a life with a name like that. People are forced to see the memories when she's not making them forget, it seems. It could be a real torture if she used it to show the memories haunting people. I put my hand on the watch that was still in my pocket. I forgot to give it back to her. That makes me think, she said she kept the memories or murders and other stuff people wanted to forget. Does she intend to use them? I enter the operation room to find it empty. Her coat wasn't on the table either.

-So she goes out behind my back. I hope for her she has a good explanation when I put my hands on her.

I go out to search for her. She couldn't have gone really far. I reached the dining hall in no time. There was a handprint in a window. Dried blood. She was still wearing her gloves…As I come out of the room, I spot someone turning the corner in direction of the operation room. It wasn't a white suit. I walk without a sound in the same direction. It was her. Where in the hell had she went to? I stop at the doorframe. She's sitting against the table, her eyes closed. I cross my arms:

-I had told you to stay here.

She doesn't look surprised. This calmness of hers is seriously annoying me! I walk to her:

-Where were you?

She stands up and I stop really close to her. It was the only way so she would listen apparently, intimidating her to embarrass her:

-So?

-I went for a stroll…

-Where?

-I reached the deck. But I have been careful, I swear!

I had told her not to move, not to be careful if she moved!

-You knew you had to stay here, that you couldn't move since you aren't in the state to do so yet, and you still went out for a stroll on the deck?

She had went quite the distance, though. Why didn't she thought about what would happen if she hadn't been in the state to walk around?! She looks a little annoyed. She sighs:

-Whatever I'll say, you'll still be furious. I wanted to stop being motionless, go somewhere without being pushed or pulled. Maybe it doesn't affect you, maybe your honor as a doctor is in state, but I couldn't stay sited. I did so for too long.

She just looked away. Talking about the whole execution thing still affects her. She was acting the same way she did through our conversation with the den den mushi. She'll have to get over it. She's aboard my submarine now and I won't accept to see a patient tiring themselves by contradicting my orders! I make her sit down on the table:

-You aren't at the same place.

That turned look again. Well, I better get back to what I wanted to do before she disappeared.

-Stop evading my eyes.

When she looks at me again, I take the watch put of my pocket:

-I'm handing it over to you.

I put the watch on her laps. Her gaze softened.

-This watch…is it important?

Her gaze went back to normal.

-I sealed the memories people wanted to forget in this watch. If she was to be open by someone else than me or to be broken…I think all the memories would go back to their owners.

So that's where the memories are sealed. She doesn't look too sure.

-You think?

-I never really tried since those memories in there aren't the type you want to remember.

Did I do the right thing by giving it back to her?

-Did you seal some of yours?

She smiles sadly:

-I tried, but no. I don't have the right to forget anything that comes from me because of my devil fruit.

She wanted to forget things before the execution? What could it possibly be? And why did she keep it hidden under her clothes? It looked too important to be nothing more than an item to seal memories.

-It seems much more important for you to want to keep on you even though you though you would die.

She stiffed. I touched a weak point, it would seem. There doesn't seem to be any emotion in her gaze, though:

-So what?

A neutral voice? It's almost as if she blocked herself from the world. She wanted to hide information from me? Like it wasn't enough! Okay, maybe it was too soon for that subject. I'll go back on it another time. For now, she needs to rest. I go put my blouse on the counter:

-Since you can walk, I'll show you were you will stay for a while.

When I turn back at her, it's to see she had completely gone in her thoughts again. I can get close to her without her noticing. I approach my face to hers, waiting for a reaction. It was worth it. The moment she comes out of her thoughts and sees me, she jumps and backs up, falling down the table. She had good reflex at least, she didn't fall painfully. I smirk, amused:

-Seeing me turns you upside down, it seems.

She stares at me, a little annoyed:

-Really funny…

Well, her shyness left for some seconds. It comes back quickly when she stands up. I walk out of the room and wait in front of the door:

-Are you coming?

She follows without a word. I hope Shachi listened to me. I stop a chill from passing as I feel her stare at my back. Why was she staring like that? Ah…

-Your weapons are already in the room. You'll be alone since it was a little cabin.

Where is that damn door? There…I open it and look at Shikyo to show her to enter. Not a single word spoken and she understood. Perfect. She's looking around. Curious, it seems. The bag was put on the bed. I don' think she's expecting it to be there. Her gaze proves it, too:

-A lady from your village passed it to one of my men before we left. She said it belong to you.

She seems suspicious at first, but her gaze calms down as she looks inside the bag. She left in her thoughts once more. I lay against the doorframe to look at her. She doesn't look much younger than me. Except maybe when she left the operation room on a whim, she seems to act with cautiousness. The she comes out of her thoughts. Why is she lowering her head?

-It belongs to me, alright.

Well, it's settled, then. It is time I put some order in all the information I gathered.

-I'll leave you for a moment, I have things to do.

Just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

-You stay here, this time.

-Understood…

That's better. I walk out and close the door behind me. Shikyo…I will figure you out.

_*****Cleaning up the notes XD**_

**Law: Stop it or you won't be able to write anymore.**

**_T-T Why so mean, Law?_*****

I look at the result of my research, frowning:

-She wasn't wearing her gloves when she crossed Shachi's path. She must have stored them to go see the lady. She bumped into him for not apying attention and she saw the memories. Just with that, she succeeded at finding information about me. She left quickly when she understood who Shachi was, even though she didn't know his name. She didn't had her weapons either, so she was attacked and blamed for the crime that hadn't been solved since she had saved the victims from their memories. That was three days before she found the den den mushi. Shachi didn't had his, too. We had just left when she contacted me in the afternoon. A little more and it really would have been too late.

I put the papers down, still thinking:

-Dying didn't bother her. She was only scared of the way she would die. It didn't bother her when I tried to give her hope. She simply said she didn't want the scene to be macabre.

I search among the papers and take one out:

-She as a calm temperament, except when she is shy. She hides her annoyance and her sadness, except for some smiles she lets slip, but her shyness and her deception are quite visible on her face. She's much more open when it comes to laughing.

I pick up another paper:

-With this power, she could torture more than one person. I'll have to be careful she doesn't touch me with her palms. No info about her strength in battle, except for her blades she forged and that movement at the execution. She has good strength in her legs, even with exhaustion and the restraint from the sea prism stone. After five days with that on her, it is hard to believe she when out of this with a only a day of rest. What is this girl made of anyway?

I put down my notes and stand up, picking up my Nodachi:

-I hope she's resting.

Only one way to find out. I walk out of my room and go to hers. It wasn't really far since I wanted to keep an eye on her. As I arrive to the door, I notice it is way too silent. She didn't really go out, did she? I slam the door open…to find her asleep on her bed. Okay, she listened to me after all. Her face seems tensed. I get closer to her. She is trembling. Was she dreaming? I put a hand close to her…to regret it right away. Most probably by reflex, her hand had moved and was now on mine. Where was the glove?! My vision disappears as I hope I wouldn't see my past again.

_*****Well no, it's something else. She showed ome memories to Law sooner so she remembers what happened later that famous night. Maybe it's strange, but nit helps me clear the situation me as well as for you -_-' For those who want some background music, I suggest «Legato» from Fullmetal Alchemist.*****_

_The night had just fallen. Putting her gloves quickly, not wanting any accident like the one from this afternoon to happen again, Shikyo was heading back home. The streets were calm at this hour, but she didn't want to stay any longer. She cursed herself to have left her weapons at him, but she knew she would have scared the lady even more if she had taken them with her. She needed to hurry. The night was dark, the perfect moment for an attack. What was she thinking about? She needed to hurry, that's all there was to it. She turns a corner and stops straight. There was a group of people right there. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but those persons weren't from the village. No, these people came down to the village just to cause harm. She was about to go back on her step to go back home another way, but one of those persons turned their head at her:_

_-Hey, if it isn't the soul healer!_

_What a stupid nickname. They all turn to her. Men…women…They all have maces in their hands. Why maces? She didn't want to stay and see since she didn't had her own weapons! She turns around and sees the path is blocked behind her. She bites her lips. How to get out of this rat hole? She looks around quickly. Wooden boxes, a huge trash bin and a flat roof…That would do the trick. Not hesitating a second, she jumps on the wooden boxes. Those people try to stop her from escaping, but she's too agile for them. Arrived on the roof, she hurries to run back to her house's path. There is no way they would give up this easily. She needed to be armed to make them step back! She jumps down the roof, spotting the forge a little away from the village, but she had to stop just as she reached half the road. She was surrounded once more…without boxes or a roof to escape this time. But how…? Oh, the forest was nearby…these ones must have waited in case it wouldn't have worked in the village. They don't seem to want to talk. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see their thirst for revenge in their eyes. The come closer to her. By reflex, she takes a step backward. Such a bad reflex. She didn't even had the time to fell the movement of a weapon lowering at her that she could feel the hit behind her head. She falls to the ground…and the vision changes. Some seconds to adapt to the environment from her. What was she doing in an alley? She was alone and wasn't wounded…wait…what was that liquid…It wasn't water…blood?! She straightens up with her arms, feeling drops sliding down the back of her coat. What was that in her hand? A…machete? She starts seeing what was around her. All this makes her nauseous and she swiftly closes her eyes. Bodies, massacred corpses…What was going on?_

_-HEY YOU!_

_Oh no…She opens her eyes once more and sees a group of marines at the end of the alley. There was one of the men who had attacked her behind their group. He was smiling victoriously…It was impossible to justify what was going on, now…The scene changes to show the courtroom. Shikyo couldn't help but look around as she is led forward, chained from head to toes. No villagers. All those persons were the outsiders, those who only came during the dark nights. Where were the villagers? Why hadn't anyone came? She would have loved to see a familiar face…*****return to the first music*****_

I jump the moment she wakes up and spots me. I have the time to remove my hand before she notices. She looks at him, certainly not expecting me to see me there:

-Law…

She seems to notice something and turns her head away:

-Sorry, that was too familiar…

That's why she turned her head? I sit at the end of the bed, my Nodachi on my shoulder:

-At least you noticed.

She sits down slowly, looking at me again:

-Why are you here?

I wonder myself, actually. I only wanted to see if she was resting, at first.

-I was passing and you weren't making any noise. I thought you went out again.

She closes her eyes. Maybe she would have preferred facing me rather than seeing that memory again. I had already seen massacres myself, but it was still unsettling when the massacre wasn't your doing. Should I question her about this memory?

-The day you were attacked…

Her expression gets painful as she opens her eyes to look at me. Damn, why am I hesitating?

-What happened exactly? You didn't had your weapons in that memory with Shachi.

No need to tell her what just happened. She's looking at me as if she is hoping for me to get back on the question. I stay silent. She will have to answer and she knows it. She turns her gaze away again, putting a hand on the white blade's sheet:

-I had left them at home. I hadn't expected the night to be so dark. It's always at that moment they come to the village.

-Those people aren't from your village?

-No, they arrived by boat about seventeen years ago. The group widened with the time. I'm not sure myself why they came, but they never tried to blend with the villagers.

It's almost as if they only came to do crimes. Why did they go there in particular? And why do they leave witnesses? They certainly didn't thought someone could make people forget their torments to the witnesses. I lift my eyes at Shikyo. Her gaze is still painful, be she is trying to fight it. Good. I stand up:

They should have finished preparing the meal in the kitchen. You must be hungry.

She looks at her legs once more. I was giving her permission to move and she was still questioning herself if she could. Seriously…

-You should be able to reach the place without any problem.

She turns her gaze at me again and slides her legs off the bed. She stands, keeping her balance, and turns to me once more. Well, it should be fine. I walk out of the room and she follows me. I hope my men will know how to behave.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Well, that helped me as well. I have new ideas for next chapters. Mouahaha :3**_

**Law: You're laughing like Kidd, you know.**

_**T-T As much as I like this character, I doubt that I have the same personality.**_

_**So, did this help you understand a little better? It did bring more questions, but some are already answered, right? I wanted to add some parts, too, or it would have been just a recollection of what happened with some differences. Oh, and Shikyo lost the glove by moving in her sleep :3**_

**Shikyo: What? You're right! Where is it? I hope nothing happened…**

_**Don't worry, it only fell. You'll need to pass them in water, you know. They're full or dried blood. Well, I hope you liked it! I tell you until next time!**_


	9. That's enough!

_**Hey there, my fellow readers! Sorry for the time it took me! I kinda missed inspiration for a moment. Thanks to CopraMeow for being able to keep me sane and helping me develop my ideas! I really appreciated ^-^**_

_**(Guest) Wait a moment, please T-T I know I don't post a chapter a day, but at least it's not a chapter a month! I'm happy you like it, though. ^-^**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) *Bepo mode* I'm sorry…**_

_**(CopraMeow) Maybe I laugh too much XD**_

_**Well, I made you wait long enough! Here it comes!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 9- Beginnings (Id- Fire emblem awakening)**

Damn, I'm missing a glove! I spot it on the ground as I was about to follow Trafalgar out of the room. I pick it up quickly, noticing by the same time I was back in shape, and follow without a word after putting on the glove swiftly. A reality just hit me. I was on a submarine with a pirate crew. But not any pirate crew, oh no! The Pirates of Heart crew wit Trafalgar Law as Captain! Well, it wasn't too bad. He had some scary times, but he had saved me and he didn't seem to want to do anything to me. I look at him walk in front. Sure he was taller than me but…I don't know why, now that he was calm, I felt reassured with him close. It's strange…I see him glance at me and I smile softly to show him I was following without problem. He looks away swiftly. I shouldn't expect anything else. Why would I, anyway? Following my memories more than I was following Law, although I stood behind him, it wasn't long before we reached the room where I had seen all those tables. It was a dining hall. I could hear the sound of conversations on the other side of the door. Trafalgar enters the room without looking back. I hesitate at the doorstep. Okay, I had nothing to fear, but…Ah, damn it all! I pass the door. I think I never heard a room becoming this silent at my arrival or seen so many people turn around to look at me. Trafalgar was already sitting further. He was staring with a smirk. I don't see what's so funny! What do I do now? Quite frankly, I only wanted to do one thing, and that was running away. People had always avoided me at the village…to be stared at like this…

-Hum…something wrong?

I jumped a little at hearing a voice behind me. I turned around swiftly and saw the man with the blue hat and pink cap right behind me. I move away from the door to let him pass:

-No! Everything's fine! Don't see why it wouldn't be!

It was way too obvious something was wrong with such an answer. He raises his shoulders:

-Not used to crowds, maybe?

Damn, how could he know that?!…Okay, it must have been obvious. I stared at the ground, embarrassed. I felt a hand patting my head for a moment, making me look up. He had a calm smile on his face:

-Don't make that face! Here, why don't you come sit with me?

He walks in some direction and, I don't know why, but I followed him. I sat down next to him, although still hesitating. God damn it, couldn't they look somewhere else?! I almost jumped when the man held out a hand at me:

-My name's Shachi, by the way.

I look at the hand for a second before slowly taking it in mine:

-I'm Shikyo…

It seems to make him happy that I answered.

-Welcome aboard, Shikyo.

I smile softly as he lets go of my hand. The conversations are starting again around us. I could feel my calm gradually coming back.. I was listening to Shachi talking with other people, getting lost in the conversations, when I feel someone blow at the back of my neck. I shiver from head to toes:

-What the hell is wrong with you?!

I turned around swiftly…to arrive face to face with Trafalgar. He seemed to have found my reaction quite funny for he was smirking. I turn completely red. What the hell had he just done?!

-Trafalgar?!

-That's my name, alright.

What are you doing?!

-Having fun.

I bite my lips before I could send him a cold one. I had noticed that. He sits at the place next to me, placing his chin on his hands and looking at me from the side:

-I thought you'd come by my side.

-And why would I do that?

-You seemed scared in front of so many new faces. I thought you'd come to me since I'm the only one you knew.

I bite my lips once more. It is true I thought about it…before Shachi made me jump by arriving from behind. I turn y gaze away, taking a careless expression:

-I could still go to see Bepo too.

His smirk widens:

-Who was sitting next to me.

Oops, had forgot about that. Damn…I'm sinking! I sigh:

-Well, if it amuses you…

I could play this game, too. I turn my gaze at him, smiling lightly:

-But aren't you the one who wants to be next to me? You did move from your place to come sit here.

He seems amused by it:

-I couldn't resist the need to make you jump. You are so easy to scared and you're overreacting so much, I can't help it.

And why does he think I'm overreacting, huh? The face being too close, the lite blow at the back of my neck…a little more and it would be harassment! Wait, why did it become silent, all of a sudden? I turn my head a little. They are staring at me again?! I've had enough! I stand up normally and turn to Trafalgar:

-I'll go take some fresh air. If you'll excuse me.

I bow lightly and walk to the exit. The moment the door is closed behind me, I start running away. If it had only been Trafalgar, it wouldn't have bothered me that much. All those persons…it was too much! Without really noticing, I went out on the deck and climb at the top of the submarine. Luckily we were above the surface. I sit down in a ball shape, protecting myself from the cold that was more intense than the last time. I was trembling, but not because of the cold. I couldn't control myself. I could hear the soft ticking of the watch under my clothes. I was…scared…Tears started falling from my eyes. What was I doing? I heard the door open lower on the deck. I curled up even more so I wouldn't be noticed. I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

-What are you doing on the roof?

I open my eyes, still curled up. It was Bepo. I rub my eyes, making it look as if it was tiredness, and smile softly:

-Nothing, just taking in the fresh air.

Bepo seems puzzled:

-You do that often?

Yes and no, I did it at the village since I was always outside.

-Oh, sorry.

-Why are you apologising?

-For nothing, sorry…

Okay…that explains why he apologised to the marines. I lower my arms and ben my head on the side:

-What about you? Why are you outside?

-The Captain wanted to know why you had left.

I look at him with surprise:

-What?

Bepo seems to realise what he just said:

-Forget that! I didn't say anything!

I sigh:

-No need, I won't ask him why.

I jump down the roof to land on the deck. That was too much. I was being spied by a bear because the Captain wanted to know everything! I pass the door to the inside and reach my cabin. I hadn't eaten anything, but I didn't care. I closed the door. I picked up my two swords, removing them from their sheets. They were unharmed. No sign of impact or blood. Good. The room wasn't big, but I could still make the blades turn around me without problem. I took my position. I placed the left blade in front of me as if I would block an attack and the left blade a little lower with my arm at the back. I put my right leg behind and bend a little my left leg, wanting to have a good balance. It has been a while I hadn't taken them out. It was a familiar weight that was reassuring me, giving me courage. I look at the blades with a little bit of nostalgia:

-You are the only ones I can really trust.

I keep my balance once more with my blades in hand, thinking. I would have to control myself if I wanted to survive, in a way, to this little adventure aboard the submarine. It wouldn't be easy…as if to confirm my thoughts, the door slams open. Having my battle reflexes with my blades in hand, I spin around and attacked with my left blade. It was blocked by a Nodachi at the last second. The cold stare Trafalgar was giving me made me step backward quickly, lowering my blades. He lowers his Nodachi, his face hidden by his hat, now:

-What do you think you're doing?

I stay silent and he doesn't like it:

-Answer.

-I…I didn't want…

Damn it all! That's enough! I stare at him, my face clearly showing I had enough of this:

-I wanted to change my mind, okay?! I doubt someone like you could understand, but I can't stay in a room and being the center of attention! And by the way, don't you even knock before coming in?! I was concentrated with my blades! You don't try to surprise a warrior! You don't go inside a lady's room without knocking either!

Okay, it came out…and I regretted a little to have done so. Trafalgar wasn't reacting. I look at him, not showing my hesitation. The reaction he has…I really expecting it. I saw him tremble a little and he started to laugh. Wait…he was laughing? What could be so funny for him to be laughing? He lifts his gaze, finally showing me his mischievous smirk:

-You really are funny when you are furious.

What?

-So that's what it was. Should have known, but I couldn't resist to tease you.

He was laughing at my face or what? I just exploded at him and he says it's funny? He lies against the doorframe as if nothing happened:

-Do you do this often? Concentrating with your blades for no reason?

I go to the bed and store the blades:

-It helps me calm down when I'm training, but I didn't had the time to calm down enough before you busted inside without warning.

My gloves were sliding a little on the handles. I grumble a little. I really will have to take care of them of I didn't want to leave dried blood everywhere. I hear him walk closer, but I ignore him. Bad decision. He passes his arms around me and takes hands, or rather my gloves:

-They're in a bad shape.

Do not blush…Do not blush…damn it, what was he doing?! I know he juste smiled, but I don't dare turn around. He was too close…

-You should clean them. That makes me think, I didn't show you where the showers are.

He steps back a little, leaving me the space to turn face to him.

-Come, I'll show you.

He walks out of the room just like that. He's so annoying…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Mouahaha, bathrooms! The best place to cause accidents! Don't worry, I won't be mean…unless you guys want me to! **_

_**So? did you guys like it? I'll work hard so the next chapter is longer, I swear! See you soon!**_


	10. Fight it off

_**Hey guys! How are you doing? I'm doing great! Had a nice time today even if it rained. I looked back at all the reviews, it made me happy.**_

**Law: She was jumping like crazy all around the place.**

_**No I wasn't! Okay, I was all jumpy, but I didn't jump everywhere! Can't with all this rain...**_

_**(CopraMeow) (MsWildLuck) Sorry, not this time XD Next time, for sure!**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) She's gonna show him for sure ^-^**_

**Law: Watch your back, Jinsei ...**

_**Oh dear T-T**_

_**I'll go one with the chapter! Nice reading, guys!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 10- Serenity (Id- Fire emblem awakening)**

It was an open bathroom. There were some places a little hidden here and there, but it was still open. It was wide and well equipped, by the way. I looked at the room with wide eyes. Personally, my bathroom resumed to a little bathtub filled at hand. Maybe I should have renovate that old nut shell…what was I talking about? I can't ever return there, anyway. Trafalgar turns to me:

-If you want to shower, it's the right time. The guys won't come here until a while.

He passes next to me, but stops a moment:

-But keep your guard up. I can't keep an eye on every idiot aboard this submarine at the same time. There might be some who slip from my gaze.

On that precision that wasn't really helping me, he walks out of the bathroom and close the door. I stare at the door a moment. It couldn't be seen through, but I stared anyway. No shadows on the other side. Why not? I hadn't taken any change of clothes, but it didn't really bother me. I take off my clothes, making sure to hide my watch in the pile, and get closer to the showers. Well, not too complicated, we needed to turn the handle. The water that fell was cold at first, but I smile anyway. My hair was sticking on my skin, part in my face. I put them behind, appreciating the caress of water. It was a nice feeling. I shiver, but the water warms up slowly, lot letting me catch a cold. I look at the pile of clothes a moment. I needed to wash the gloves. They were important, right now. It was much more complicated not to fall on people by accident on a submarine than in a village. Since I had already succeeded at bumping into Shachi in the village, I needed to make sure I always had my gloves. I pick them up, having put them a little away from the clothes, and bring them under the water. The blood was becoming liquid again and it fell in drops to the ground, turning the floor so light at first completely red around me. Those gloves had drained a lot of blood at that time. I sit down with my legs against my chest, letting water fall on my head. I close my eyes, trying to make the memories coming back to my mind pass. I will have to overcome all of this. I didn't had the right to forget, but I could fight against the fear those memories were bringing up constantly.

There is noise on the other side of the door. I open my eyes, staying sited. If someone came in, they wouldn't see anything. I still look at the door. There were shadows on the other side, but I couldn't see the forms correctly. Well, let's not do wait for something to happen. I stand up and catch a towel a little further. I roll it around me and make the water drip from my hair. Leaving them still a little moist, I attach them with a leather band coming from my coat so they wouldn't bother me. There are some strains falling, but they stay on the sides. I put my clothes on calmly. Well, what to do with those shadows? Passing my watch around my neck, my coat and scarf under my arm, I walk to the door silently. I take the handle slowly and swing the door open, moving away from the opening. Some of Trafalgar's men fall to the ground since they were lying against the door. I sigh:

-Don't you have anything better to do than to spy on a girl under a shower?

They all start blabbering things, but this is all gibberish for me. I stare at them, more amused by their reaction than annoyed by their actes:

-You're too late, anyway. I'm done.

On those words, I pass across them and leave. For there to be three persons regrouped in front of the door, Trafalgar must be busy somewhere else. I saw fast enough where he was. I opened the door to my room. He was sitting on the bed, concentrated on a letter that I recognised. My gaze widened:

-What are you doing?

He lifts his eyes from the letter, not ashamed at all. He wanted to read the letter and had done so. I walk swiftly to him and take the letter from his hands:

-You really have a lot of guts! Do you rummage through other people stuff like that often?

-No.

He was answering like it was nothing, too!

-Why did you do it in my things?

-That letter intrigued me.

-And you didn't thought about asking what it was instead of rummaging behind my back?

-Because you would have answered?

-It wouldn't have bothered me if you had asked.

It seems to surprise him. Come on, it's not like that letter was personal or anything. I just didn't like people rummaging or looking at my things like that! Note to self, Trafalgar loves information and will get it by any way possible. He looks at me:

-And what is this letter?

I'm the one surprised, now. He had it in hand and he didn't know?

-I didn't read it. You arrived the moment I opened it.

I look at him, impassible. Okay, do I take the risk of him trying to rummage again or do I satisfy his curiosity?

-Why does this letter interest you so much?

He stays silent. Fine, if that's how it is. I pick up the envelope that was lying on the ground and act as if I was folding the letter to store it. I hear him sigh of annoyance:

-I'm trying to understand.

I lift my eyes at him:

-Understand what?

He was clearly annoyed and didn't want to answer. He seemed uneasy. He ends up whispering something, his face turned to the ground and hidden by his hat:

-You…

-Sorry? Didn't heard you.

He lifts his gaze. He was quite serious:

-I'm trying to understand what happened so you would become the way you are.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. That he tries to see if I was hiding something, fine. That he tries to see if I was an enemy or something like that, fine. But trying to understand why I was the way I am? That…I didn't understand that…I frown:

-I can see it in your eyes, but I'll ask anyway. Are you serious?

No answer, just a raised eyebrow. Okay…

-Why?

-I told you through the den den mushi.

-It's still a strange reason. Someone intrigues you so you look in their mail. Wouldn't it be simpler to ask questions or to pass time with that person?

I said that spontaneously, without really thinking. Or maybe that really was what I was thinking. He looks at me as if I said something weird. Okay it does sound as if I was proposing him to pass time with me, but there are no back thoughts or anything like that! I look away, annoyed:

-Stop looking at me like that! I get it that you don't like the idea!

His gaze changes, his smirk appearing:

-Actually it's not a bad idea.

What was that? I look at him, thinking it was a joke or something like that. Well no, he seemed to believe it. He stands up and stops in front of me:

-From now on, I won't leave your side for a second.

I turn completely red:

-You're going too far! I have the right to be alone sometimes, at least!

I pass across him:

-And I want to be alone, right now. So, please, go out.

Now, let's strike! I lift the letter up:

-I'll talk about it if you are able to leave me alone for the night!

Before he tries to take it from me, I hide the letter in my clothes. I cross my arms and stare at him. If he dares to go take it there…An amused smile appears on his lips:

-Very well.

He walks to the door silently. I hesitate and second, then take the risk:

-Good night, Trafalgar.

He stops straight at the doorstep. He doesn't turn around, but he seems to tilt his head for a second:

-Good night, Shikyo.

He walks out, closing the door softly, his face still hidden. I sigh, but a light smile appears on my lips. He had answered. I take my swords from the bed and put them on the work table. I remove my pants, boots and socks and sit on the bed. As I was putting my watch on the night desk, I notice something strange qui my bag that was lying on the ground right now. Something seemed to be wiggling in an outside pocket. I get closer to the bag, curious. I open the pocket…and a little den den mushi comes out. I look at it, stunned:

-But…I know that form! You're the little den den mushi from the dungeon!

I take it in my hands, puzzled. How did it get there? Why was it still there? Maybe feeling safe, the little den den mushi closes its eyes, as if it was sleeping. I sigh:

-Guess I'm not done with high colored events.

I open the lower drawer of the night desk and put the den den mushi next to the case. Time to sleep, now.

When I opened my eyes, I asked myself where I was. It's stupid, I know, but I still hadn't assimilated the fact that I was on a yellow submarine with the Pirates of Heart. I sit straight, rubbing my eyes, and look by the window. The sun had just come up. I put a foot to the ground, yawning lightly. I put on my clothes calmly and turn to the work table. The swords were still on it. I have a feeling I'll need them. I go take them and attached the blades to my left side. There, I was ready to challenge the day. I would need a lot of control or to be subtle so I could slip away. I open the door.

-Early bird, it seems.

If I didn't know how serious he was when it comes to having fun on people's back, I would have shut the door at his face and called him a stalker. Keeping my cool, I look at Trafalgar and smile:

-Good morning to you too.

He looks at the swords attached to my belt:

-What do you have the intention of defending yourself from?

-Your constant unwarranted jokes.

After closing the door, I start walking, followed really close by Trafalgar. A lot of control. Of course, I had forgotten another detail. I stop in front of the dining hall's door. Damn, what dod I do? Trafalgar stops next to me:

-It shouldn't scare you, right? You are armed.

I don't even reply back. I feel a hand on my head:

-The chock passed yesterday. They shouldn't react the same way, this time.

I smile weakly. I hope he is right. I take a deep breath and push the door. Silence doesn't fall on the room this time. Actually, there was almost nobody. Shachi, the guy with the winter hat, Bepo and two or three others. Law smiles next to me:

-They don't all arrive at the same time in the morning.

Should have known, but it was reassuring me not to have to challenge a crowd. Shachi spots me and lifts a hand in the air:

-Hey, Shikyo!

I lift a hand, not used to be called. Shachi had made Bepo and the other turn with that movement. Okay, I could do this. Law passes an arm behind me and brings me in their direction, making me stiff.

-What are you doing?

-Making you walk forward so you don't stay in place. Does it bother you?

-I can walk by myself.

He removes his arm and smirk:

-If you say so.

He's stepping on my nerves. Arrived next to the group, I sit by Shachi's side. I smile:

-Good morning, Shachi.

-Good morning, Miss Shikyo.

I look at him, puzzled:

-Miss? Why the polite title?

-Hum…to be polite…

I laugh lightly:

-No need for that.

It seems to surprise him, but he doesn't protest. I'm feeling calm, finally. Sitting on the other side of the table, the guy with the winter hat looks at me:

-Can I call you by your name as well?

I take a thinking expression:

-At one condition…

He seems to hesitate, making me laugh:

-It's nothing big, really. I just want to know your name.

That seems to reassure him. He points the word on his hat:

-I'm Penguin!

I hold out my hand above the table:

-Nice to meet ya, Penguin.

He takes my hand, apparently happy. It's strange. I feel great with them. I don't know them much, I've only been with them since yesterday, but I felt I could trust them. Well, just enough for it to be normal. The meal passed really well. I was talking to Penguin and Shachi who were making a point out of telling me some adventures they had with their Captain. I thought Trafalgar would question me, but he stood silent all along so much I had almost forgotten about him being there. It's only after the meal as I was falling back in my thoughts that he decided to make me remember he was there. I jumped when I felt a finger poking me on the right side. Trafalgar smile next to me:

-Nice reaction.

I stared at him, annoyed:

-And why the childish move?

-To take you out of your thoughts. You do that really often.

I sigh. I had provoked him yesterday; I needed to pay the price today. Well, it wasn't anything strange, at least. I stand up from my chair, my swords bumping against my leg. Why not? Shachi and Penguin had already left to their occupations, so I was alone. Well, as much as you could be alone with a pirate following you everywhere. I don't bother telling Trafalgar where I was going, I walk out of the room. He wanted to follow me everywhere, anyway. I walk out on the deck, the fresh and nice wind brushing my air backward. There were some people on the deck, but I ignore them. I didn't need to see them. I walk to the end of the deck, taking my two swords out and holding them in their respective hands. I take the same position as yesterday, but taking more space this time. I was in the open air, I would make it benefit. I make my breath longer to find the complete calm. Gradually, everything seems to disappear but still stay there and around me. It wasn't objects or people to see, anymore. It was energies, auras surrounding. Even the wind, uncatchable being representing freedom, had become a perceptible energy. They were holders of memories, they were memories themselves. It is a strange way to concentrate, I admit it, but it worked for me. A specific energy comes closer to me. Something comes hissing in my direction. I lift Tsuki's blade, a completely white energy to me, and block a blade surrounded but a light blue energy looking a little like the wind's energy. The blade moves to try and strike again somewhere, but I blocked once more with Tsuki. The energy holding the blade seems to tremble. Another attack assaults me, but I block. The attacks get faster and I have to move slightly at each attack so I wouldn't be destabilized. I couldn't only defend myself or I would risk being defeated. I wouldn't let things go, this time. Moving Nishibi in my hand, waiting to block another attack, I strike forward. The energy moves just before I reach it. Energies seem to be regrouping. I needed to be careful. I wouldn't be attacked from behind. I exchange hits with the energy, strangely starting to smile. I had never fought like this against someone…maybe I should go out or my trance before I hurt someone inadvertently. I blink my eyes…and step back as I see my opponent.

-Law?

I shake my head, noticing how way too familiar I had just been. He doesn't seem to care. He has a wide smile on his face:

-You really were gone.

-It's my technique to concentrate. I can feel and see all forms of energy, but I can't see appearances. It is like a condition, I suppose.

Trafalgar takes a position and strikes again. I block by instinct:

-You still want to fight?

-Why not? You seemed to appreciate the exchange before you saw who you were fighting.

Okay, I couldn't deny it. But, fighting against him? I do wonder how I was able to hold the fight! As he continues attacking, I calm my breathing once more. Good, the vision changed once again. As I block another attack, I can feel excitation taking over. I had never really fought against someone. I loved to fell my opponent's blade passing close to me as I dodged it. I loved to block the blade and try to strike back. I loved to fight. I don't know if we fought for long or only for an instant. What I know is that this fight wasn't in my favor. Unsteadiness makes me open my guard a little. It's enough so Trafalgar can pass. I blink my eyes just as the blade finds itself in front of my neck. It stops there. My breathing gets loud and irregular all of a sudden. Trafalgar still seems normal. He removes his blade, a mysterious smile appearing on his lips:

-Not bad.

I smile lightly. The excitation had disappeared with the change of vision, but I felt great, expect maybe for being out of breath. Trafalgar stores his Nodachi:

-Lacking endurance, apparently, but you can train that.

I store Tsuki and Nishibi, slowly taking back a normal breath. That's when I noticed what were the energies that were regrouping. All of Trafalgar's man…I stiffed lightly. Damn it, why? I try to keep my calm, but something else makes me jump. A cannonball… _**(Change of music »Sadame»)**_

The cannonball crashes in the waves right next to the submarine and it starts tanging and shaking the passengers on the deck, including me. I go closer to the railing to see where the cannonball had come from. A marine ship was coming in our direction. Someone else notices the ship.

-Marines!

It seems to please Trafalgar:

-I thought they would chase us sooner than that.

The submarine turns around to face the ship and gets closer to it. It would be fight between men, not between cannonballs. It doesn't take long before the submarine arrives next to the ship. The marines jump on the submarine's deck, swords in hand. Good, no marine fights the way Trafalgar's men fight. If things turned badly, I could use my concentration technique without fear of hitting the wrong person. I take out my two blades, ready to fight. There is no way they could compete with Law in a sword fight. I wouldn't have any problem against them. I was still lightly out of breath from my fight with Law, but I would stand. I place my blades just before a marine attacks me. I block him with ease and slice him on the stomach as if it was butter. He seemed to have attack me in a barbarous way. Were they simple recruits? No, it's not the case. The next one who attacked me knew quite well the rules of battle, but he wasn't really tough. It was troubling. I hadn't followed any real training and I could still surpass them. I had those memories to thank for. I looked around a little between two marines. The crew had no problem at all, especially Law. Small moment of carelessness. I trip on a body and fall on my back. A marine takes the chance to walk on my right arm, making give off a slight scream of pain. I could still protect myself with Tsuki. The marine was smiling:

-You thought you could escape, sentenced girl? You'll see what happens to criminals!

I kick him in the nuts, angry:

-Criminal my ass! You're the one who'll feel pain!

I say that, but I couldn't remove his leg from my arm. It was starting to be really painful and his eyes told me he had an idea. He attacks to make me block, but goes on his knees above me and catches my left wrist. Damn, I was stuck and he knew it!

-It's over for you.

I would have believed him…if I didn't fell a familiar wind passing. The marine is cut in two pieces and falls to the ground. I push him away and stand up. I turn my head and see Law was changing target. Once more…When the battle was over, the deck was in a pitiful state. There was blood here and there and many marines. I helped cleaned up as I could. I hadn't noticed, but I had been able to stay a long while in the middle of a crowd without panicking. When the last drop of blood was cleaned, I sighted, happy:

-It's better that way.

I look around a bit. Trafalgar wasn't there. Strange…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Mystery! Where did Law go?!**_

**Law: I'm right behind you.**

_**I was talking about the story, not here…wait…why behind? AAAAAAAaaaaaah! Nodachi! *Dodge* I'll never be left in peace T-T**_

_**So anyway, anyone has a review to make? I'm open minded, except if you want to shoot insults (when I say insults, I don't say stuff like "lacks originality" or stuff like like, I really mean insults)**_

_**Well! I better go before I am sliced in half like that marine! See you soon!**_


	11. Heart stumping

_**Good day to you all! I'm alive and in one piece! Not for long with the chapter I'm posting , but that's alright! I won't be coming back in time for this chapter, even if there is Law'S POV *Look right and left* Okay, he's not there, it's fine.**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) You're safe, he's somewhere else, right now ^^**_

_**(MsWildLuck) It will be useful later. I'll get to explain why it called Law ^-^**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) Maybe XD But not after the fight, that's what I'll explain down here.**_

_**(Velonica14) Wow, lots of reviews in one shot 0-0 I hope you'll still like when you reach this chapter ^^**_

_**(Chocolatluver4ever) Aw, really? Glad to hear, she is the kind who loves to see people smile, when they aren't always teasing her XD**_

_**Well, since I still have a chance to survive, I'll give you the chapter. Nice reading, guys!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***POV Law***

When I saw that marine holding her to the ground, I was furious. What does he think he's doing?! I came closer so he would be in the zone and sliced him in half. She quickly shrugged off the two pieces. She's turning to me! I concentrate on another enemy. Why did I avoid her gaze?! Damn! What's wrong with me?! Come on, I'll pass my nerves on some marines, that will make me feel good! I fight with a sadistic smile on my lips, but I can't help to look to see if she is still standing. I think, this time, I won't follow her. When they start cleaning up, Shikyo deciding to give them a hand, I slip away inside. Something's wrong. I shouldn't be reacting this way. She should be a study subject, nothing more! Why was I so…scared to lose her? Ah! Damn it! What kind of stupidities am I saying?! Must be because I didn't want to lose a study subject. That's it! But…why did I avoid her gaze at that time? Damn! I'll drop water on my head, that will make me feel better. I gut put my Nodachi and hat in my room and go to the showers. I close the door behind me so no one sees me in that state. I take off my hooded shirt, opening the cold water tab to its limit and put my head under the stream. It's freezing…and I don't feel better! Huh? Why does it burn when water slips on my shoulder?

***POV Shikyo***

Where did he go? Was he wounded when he helped me? That would explain why he's not here. He certainly wouldn't want his crew noticing. I still want to be sure. He had made a point of following me everywhere because of what I said, something must have happened for him to disappear suddenly. I go back inside. Where could he be? Maybe his room, but I don't know where it is. Okay, let's start by reaching the cabins' hallway. As I walk, I feel worry climbing in me. What if I was right? What if he was wounded? Why does it seem like no one else on the deck noticed?! As I arrive at the end of the hallway, I see an open door. There is something on the ground there…some little colored drops…They were forming a track. I followed it without hesitation. Actually, I was starting to panic.

-Please make it that it's not too bad…

The little drops stopped in front of the bathroom's door. Without thinking, I slammed the door open and saw him bending over a sink. A red liquid slides from his shoulder. My gaze turns terrified.

-Law?!

***POV Law***

My heart jumped at hearing her voice. What was she doing there?! She saw the wound on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed before the water made it burn. Her gaze…she's terrified. It looks like she's about to cry. Her eyes are so shiny when they are wet…Shut up! Why am I thinking that?! She gets closer. No, Step back!

-Don't approach me!

She stops for a moment, but she looks even more determined and gets closer once more. I shiver when she puts her hand on my back. Even through her gloves, her hands were cold! She looks at me. She wants to know if she can help me. Why. I don't protest. I had the time to look at the wound, anyway, even in this weird angle. It's just a light cut. It needs to be cleaned and covered with a bandage. She takes me softly by the arm to turn me and make me get closer to the stream. I grin. It really hits! She lowers the strength of the stream at seeing my face. She removes one of her hands for a second and I feel a soft surface pass on my shoulder to wash the wound. She had took a hand towel was being careful not to press on the wound. Why was she acting this way? I thought she would have run away when I told her not to approach me. I thought she would make a false move and it would hurt. But no…I try to look above my shoulder. She is concentrated on the wound. She kept her gloves so her demon fruit wouldn't activate. I can still feel the tip of her fingers at the end of her gloves. It's soft…She steps back a little with the towel, making the blood in the towel drip to the ground. She lifts her eyes and smiles softly. I turn my head away. Damn, I avoided her eyes again. I feel her hand on my back:

-Are you okay?

No, not at all, actually. I'm trembling, but not because her fingers are cold. She bends to try to cross my gaze. If I try to move to avoid her where I was now, it would hurt. I feel my heart beating faster. What's happening to me?!

***POV Shikyo***

He turned red and I'm not talking about blood. It stooped bleeding, actually. Maybe he doesn't feel well. He's trembling under my hand. Better stop the water. It's so cold. He's completely soaked. I should have been more careful. Why was he passing his end under the water, anyway? And cold water, to that! I go take another towel and put it on his head, rubbing lightly to dry him. Better start with the hair, they hold much more water. Well, at least the wound isn't a danger now. I remove the towel from his head and pass to the torso. He's trembling again. Maybe I should hurry.

***POV Law***

She finishes drying in front and passes her arms around my torso to pass the towel. Her warmth is so nice. I close my arms on her and lay my head against her shoulder. One of my hand passes in her soft hair.

-Law?

She tries to get away, but I don't move. I don't want to let go. She seems so fragile in my arms like this. It's the total opposite as during our fight where she was full or power and assurance. She stops moving, as if she had accepted what I was doing. I put my face in her neck. Her skin is so soft.

-Shikyo…

I feel her stiff a little in my arms. She seems to move her head lightly so she could see me. I lift my head to face her. She took a sweet pink color on her cheeks. I slowly get my face closer to hers…

-Captain!

The door had just opened on Shachi. I get back to look at him, my arms opening a little. She escapes swiftly from my arms and runs out. Shachi looks uneasy:

-I'm sorry, Captain, I…

I sigh. Maybe it was better that way.

***POV Shikyo***

What had just happened?! The way he held me, that he put his face in my neck, that he pronounced my name…I don't get it! Why did he act that way? His gaze was so soft and yet so scared…I go in my room and close the door. I lay my back against it and slide to the ground. I must be completely red! I hadn't ran that long, but I was out of breath. For a moment, I thought that…that he would…if Shachi hadn't arrived like that…I think he would have kissed me…No! No! No! That can't be! I close my arms around my legs, trembling. I was completely lost. I know I can't like as I usually did now…but I can't act differently either! What could I do? No, what should I do? And why was I panicking like that? Nothing happened, so…why am I crying?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**I'm going to die under this moment's cuteness. I just hope Law won't kill me for reporting that XD *sound of a blade coming out* I guess I talked too fast… *turn around with a fake smile* Hey Law. How are you doing?**_

**Law: You want to die this much?**

_**T-T Better run. See you later you guys! If I survive!**_


	12. Injuries

_**Hello guys! I managed to survive once again! ConstanceTrafalgarFarron was running with me, two! I guess Law is being soft cause, I don't know for her, but there is no way I would be able to dodge so many time a supernova's attack!**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Sorry if it took long. I was a little stuck cause I was searching how to make the two of them meet and talk again! Shachi really didn't help me back there! Makes me think, why did he pop like that? Huhum, I'll have to investigate!**_

_**(MsWildLuck) Yes, so close, why Shachi, why? T-T**_

_**(Velonica14) Yes, I really tried the movement with my hands tied together. No kidding. I looked like an idiot, but I wanted to make sure it was possible. Shachi kind of popped out of nowhere, actually. I really need to question him!**_

_**Well, without further ado (if that's how we write it), here is the chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12- Insignia**

I couldn't stay here like that. But I couldn't just go see him either. I didn't know how I should react, now. I needed to change my mind. I look at my hands. Maybe I should train with that…I lift my eyes to the ceiling, as if to see if there was something there, and stand up. I turn to the handle, hesitating. He wasn't there, I hope? I didn't want to have an awkward reaction, like closing the door at his face. I turn the handle lightly and open the door just enough so I could see in the hallway. Nobody. I walk out of the room and leave silently. Yes, I was heading for the deck. Where else could I go? I could to the end of the deck just like the last time. It was cold right now, but it didn't bother me. I remove my gloves, boots and socks. I could feel the cold metal under my feet. I needed to try this. There was a blood mark on the ground in front of me. I rub my fingers on my palms, as if I was pulling on something sticking at both of them. My hands started being surrounded by some kind of white light, like an aura. I turn my palm to the ground and take a step forward before removing quickly my foot. Some kind of circle just formed on the ground around the blood, large enough for someone to step inside. The outline was white, but the inside seemed to want to mimic the color of the ground and blood, like a thin layer of water.

-Okay, let's see if it worked.

I squat and put my left hand on the outline or the circle. A ball comes out of the circle, like a bubble of soap (Sabaody style!). Okay, everything was going as planned so far. Now, let's pass to the second step. I hold out my right hand at the bubble and pass it through the surface. It passes without affecting the surface and my vision changes. I wasn't seeing through other people's eyes, I was seeing what the submarine had witnessed.

The battle was fierce on the submarine. The marine's bodies were falling. Someone else fell. It was Shikyo. As a marine was holding her to the ground, Law turns to them, getting furious. He gets closer and slices the marine in half to swiftly turn away when Shikyo turns to him. A marine had gotten close to him when he was concentrated on Shikyo. It's only because he had moved that the cut was small. Law had turned to that same marine when he wanted to pass his nerves on something. Law had ran inside the moment Shikyo had proposed to stay on the deck to help clean up.

I stop the vision there. I already knew the rest. I didn't need to see more. I open my watch attached around my neck and close my fingers inside the bubble. The memory seems to take the form of a butterfly between her fingers. I was used to see the memories transform since I had the watch. I approach the memory to watch, make it go in like in a vase and close the watch, revealing a butterfly engraved on the metallic surface.

-Even the submarine lost a memory, now.

I look at the ground. The white circle was gone with the blood. There was no more proof of the battle. I stare at the watch once more. So many memories I had sealed in there. What would happen if I freed them? I didn't want to think about it. I should have tried when I had less horrible memories. I couldn't do a test with me, none of my memories wanted to come out. What to do?

-Was that a memory?

I turn around and my heart jumps. Of course, if I was trying to avoid him, he would find me. I look away, turning completely red:

-Yes, a memory recently attached to the submarine.

He had stopped at a certain distance. I was relieved since I didn't know how to react, but a part of me would have wanted him to get closer. I stand up, the watch in my hand. Now that I think about it, he wouldn't want to get close without my gloves. Maybe that's for the better. He looks at the watch:

-Why did you take it?

I look at the ground where the circle was:

-No reason, I wanted to train and that's the memory I fell on. I already took it from the ground, so

When I lift my eyes, I notice he came a little closer. Slow, but steady, it would seem.

-It intrigues you?

He lifts his eyes at me. He was rather calm right now. He had put his shirt back, but I could see the wound was still hurting him a little. His wounded shoulder was a little more tense than the other. To think that it's my fault. I should have been more careful. He notices my gaze and frowns:

-Why did you see?

I turn my head:

-Just the battle…

He doesn't believe me. Now, he's close. I turn completely red and look the other side swiftly.

-Shikyo, what did you see?

I bite my lips. Damn it…

I saw the moment the marine attacked me. You were attacked the moment you came to slice that marine in two.

No answer on his side. It makes me nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything? I sigh and walk to take some distance.

-Wait.

I stop, but don't turn back.

-You weren't really putting this on your fault, were you?

Was it that obvious? I lower my head, not saying anything. Even if denied it, I got the feeling he would know it. I hear him getting closer once more. Closing my fingers on my palms, I turn lightly to him. He puts a hand on my head:

-Take that out of your head. You did nothing wrong.

This time, I'm the one who doesn't believe it. I close my eyes, annoyed:

-Bullcrap. If I hadn't been this careless, I wouldn't have stumbled on the dead bodies. That marine wouldn't have stuck me to the ground and you wouldn't have had to get me out of it!

-It was my fault for not seeing him.

So annoying! I brush his hand off lightly. I go to my things and sit on the ground to put my socks. Why was he so stubborn? I was the problem in this! If I hadn't been on the submarine, none of this would have happened! As I had just finished putting on my boots, making sure to concentrate only on that, Law took me by the left wrist. I let out a cry of pain, surprising even me. I look at my wrist and open wide eyes as I see it purple. Wait, was it like this a moment ago? Law squats next to me, his serious side taking over, and makes me unfold my arm. Now that he was holding it, it hurt like hell. But why did I have that? Ah, I know why…So why didn't I notice sooner? It should have hurt! I didn't even feel it before!

-A sprain, it developed quickly.

What?!

-You're kidding.

-Not at all.

He folds my arm and takes my left and makes me stand. Seriously, I had no luck on that side. Here we are, back in the operation room. He makes me sit on the chair and looks at me seriously:

-Keep your arm elevated.

I don't say anything, but I keep my arm where he had placed it. He walks away for a moment and comes back with a small bag of ice that he puts on my wrist. I grin. It was cold and it hurt. He rolls the chair, getting me closer to the counter, and moves my arm to place it on the counter.

-Hold the ice.

I do it with my other hand. He moves away again, searching for something, and comes bag with stretching bandages and pins. He gets closer and takes my wrist calmly. I remove the ice and he places his thumb at certain places, watching my reactions. It wasn't always hurting. His expression softens as he starts banding my wrist tightly, but not too much to not block the blood flow:

-It's not too bad. You mustn't move it during a weak, but it shouldn't hurt afterwards.

I refrain from grinning as he pulls on the bandage to make it a little tighter:

-A week?

-It could have been worst. I could be wrong since you have devil fruit powers. Apparently, we heal faster than normal people do.

When he finished banding my wrist, he folds it softly against me. He seems to think for a moment:

-You'll need to keep it elevated. Do you think you can hold it or do you want something to keep it there?

-It should be fine…

-Are you sure?

I nod. For the next week, I could have Nishibi with me if I wanted to keep a weapon. I had taken the habit of holding it with the right hand. And I'm right-handed…damn. I look to the ground:

-Thanks…

He squats to cross my gaze:

-Promise me one thing.

Not having a choice but to look at him, I try to stay impassible. He was serious again:

-Don't avoid me for what happened.

I close my eyes:

-Fine…

-Or for that.

-What?

I hear the chair creak for he was holding on its arm and his lips touch mine. What? The time I realise what was going on, he steps away. When I open my eyes, he wasn't there. I was alone in the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ah, come on, leaving Shikyo like that, that's not nice!**_

**Law: So that's where you were hiding!**

_**O****h ****no!**_

**Shikyo: Leave her alone, Law.**

_**…wait, did he actually leave me alone? Thanks Shikyo! T-T**_

**Shikyo: It was nothing.**

_**She's literally shining. Good for her ^-^**_

_**Well, did you like? Personally, I had to search hard to get those two together. Shachi really didn't help me! You can run but you can't hide! I'll find you Shachi and you'll answer my questions!**_

_**Well, I'll tell you all until next time! I've got sunglasses to find among the white jumpsuits and it might take a while!**_


	13. In the dark

_**Hey guys! Thanks to Shikyo, I am safe and sound! I wasn't able to find Shachi, though. I wonder where he went to evade me ...**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) No! Don't fight! I don't want you to be hurt! I thought it was cute since she got scared the first time he tried to kiss her...She'll find him, don't worry 3**_

_**(CopraMeow) Thanks again for your help! He's not drunk yet, but it's getting closer ^-^**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) 0-0**_

_**(ChocolatLuver4ever) Sorry about that, I even forgot to answer at the last chapter! Will you forgive me? *puppy eyes***_

_**Okay, time to get serious! I got some crunchy details for you guys! Here goes!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 13- Dearly Beloved (re_coded, that's the version I listened to for this chapter)**

Why did he leave? I simply don't understand. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato, but I don't understand why he didn't stay. I stand up, keeping my arm where it was. I'll go put Nishibi down before something goes wrong. I go to my room and untie Nishibi from my belt with my left hand. It wasn't easy, being ambidextrous only with swords, but I succeeded anyway, although I did grumble a little against the leather that didn't want to untie. Someone knocks at the door. Surprised, not having closed it, I turn around. It was Shachi.

-Oh, Shachi.

I turn to place the sword on the work desk:

-Sorry I didn't notice you sooner. I was quite concentrated.

-I think I heard that.

I hear him walk and I turn to him. His gaze widens as he notices my left wrist:

-What happened?

I look down at my wrist:

-It happened during the battle. I hadn't noticed, but La saw it, so…he took care of it…

Don't think about what happened after…

-Did he say how long you would keep this?

-A week if I heal like everyone else. He wasn't sure since I have devil fruit powers.

And that brings me back to the fact that I wasn't wearing anything on my hands. Where had the gloves gone, this time? Okay, I saw another pair among the clothes I took out of the bag, it wasn't such a big lost. I go to the night desk and started searching with my left hand.

-What are you doing?

-I'm searching for my gloves. I can't control my power good enough yet so he wouldn't activate by accident when I touch someone.

Shachi seems to search in a pocket of his jumpsuit and hands me something:

-Those gloves?

Wait, why did he have them? I take the gloves, troubled. He seems to notice my questioning because he quickly answers:

-I found them when I went on the deck. Since nobody else wears gloves…

It was logic, but I still didn't understand. Okay, let's not search for bugs. I take back my smile:

-Thanks, Shachi.

Shachi seems to mumble something and walks out of the room. Hum…did I saw this right? What's going on with him? Frankly, I was getting more than my share of mysteries. I sigh, putting on the gloves. Okay, what to do now? I couldn't train, I was forbidden to move the right wrist.

-I could always walk around the submarine.

I stand up. Okay, it wasn't the brightest thing to do, but I no other idea whatsoever about what to do. So, walking and memorising the place. It was already a good start. However, as I expecting, it didn't take me long before I had a detailed map of the submarine in my mind. I sit down, closing my eyes. I could always try to find the others, but I was jaded. I wanted some peace of mind and I couldn't calm down by training…I know, a book. I could borrow a book from Law. He has so many he wouldn't notice if one book was missing…unless he checks them quickly with a gaze when he could…with his metallic grey eyes…that seemed so sad sometimes…there, proof that I needed to calm down…I stand up, being real careful, and follow the plan in my mind to find my way to the door of Law's room. There it is, the door leading to the only place I couldn't map in my head. Okay, maybe I should knock and see if he's there first. If that's the case, I'll ask him if I can borrow a book. Since I didn't saw him aboard the submarine, or at least where I could go, I suppose he's in there. I left my left hand and knock three times on the door…How do I call him now? Okay, let's try…

-Law?

No answer. I can hear a sound from inside the room, though. Come on. I put my hand on the handle and open the door. It opens without a sound. I take a glimpse inside. There, with a glimpse and Shachi's memory, I just added this room to my mental map. I look a little longer and finally find the source of the noise that was in the room, even if it was subtle. Law was sleeping on his bed…I open the door a little more and set foot in the room.

-He's sleeping?

I wasn't expecting that…He is human, but I never imagined him sleeping like that in the middle of the day. It was a little dark in here, though. He looks so calm as he sleeps. No smirks, no sadness hidden in his gaze…just some calm. Huh? I heard him mumble something. I'm not sure what's getting into me, but I get closer to the bed. He was lying on his back, an arm laying a little away from his body and another folded a little away from his head. He had removed his shirt and pushed the blanket away, letting the wound on his shoulder breath. A light smile, a little sad, appeared on my face. We both had been careless. His face seems to stiff for some seconds, but he calms back. I wonder…I lift my left hand, hesitating for a second, and pass my fingers softly in his hair. It was lightly soft and, even if they were a little wild, smooth. A smile forms on his lips and he turns his head, as if to get closer to my hand. Luckily I have my gloves. Okay, I better take my distances before he wakes up. I remove my hand from his head. As if he was awake, his hand rises to try to make me stay. I step back as his hand grabs my glove. I trip on something and fall on my back, my left hand getting in contact with a little sharp object that was under the bed. My vision changes suddenly.

_Law wasn't very old. He was walking outside in the snow, a little scalpel in his hand. He was searching for something, but he wasn't either. There were things moving away, but he ignores them._

_-AAAAAAAAH! SORRY! AAAAAAH!_

_Law lifts his gaze, thinking he would see someone running, but it wasn't the case. What he sees is a little polar bear running. Yes, a polar bear. And that bear hadn't seen him. He bumps into him and Law falls his back on the snow. Law's first reaction was to be annoyed, until he sees the little bear standing up:_

_-Sorry! I didn't want to bump into you and make you fall! Sorry!_

_Law's expression turns into detachment:_

_-Why were you running like that?_

_He lifts his eyes to follows the tracks and sees a rabbit jumping a little further, going in the opposite direction. Law looks at the bear:_

_-You were running from a rabbit?_

_-No, sorry, I couldn't stop myself from running._

_-Strange reason._

_-Sorry…_

_That little fur ball was interesting. Was it soft? Law lifts a hand to put it on the head of the cub and rubs its fur. It seems to please him, seeing that happy and pleased expression of his. That little bear was really amusing._

Back to reality for me! I shouldn't have seen that! I move my hand and feel a light cut form at the tip or my finger. I turn my head to see the little scalpel under the bed. I remove my hand before the blood could fall on the floor. There was not a single mark on the scalpel, he wouldn't notice if he found the scalpel in question. After making sure the blood wouldn't drip, although there was a slight mark at the tip of my index finger, I lift my eyes at Law. Still sleeping, but holding my glove in his hand. Damn, how to take it back from him? I mustn't touch him without my glove! I remove the glove from my right hand, flip it over and put it on my left hand. It was a strange sensation at first, but it would do the trick. I get my hand closer to the glove, hoping really hard he wouldn't notice. Sleep, please…I put my fingers on the glove and grab it slowly. I pull lightly and restrain a sigh of relief as the glove slides from his hand. Victory, I had the glove and he was still sleeping! Good, now I only needed to get out. I give up on the book. I had stood here long enough. Putting the gloves on the right hands, I stand and walk slowly to the door.

-What are you doing there?

Crap…and I was in the doorframe with my hand on the handle! I turn to him, anticipating what would happen. He didn't look furious, just tired. It's a puzzled look that I could see on his face.

-I'm sorry…I wanted to borrow a book…but you were sleeping, so…

An incomplete truth is not necessarily a lie. He passes his legs out of the bed and stands to walk to me. He lies against the doorframe, looking at me from above:

-You open doors when people don't answer?

I turn red. Oops, it true I hadn't thought about that. It seems to amuse him, but he still looks sleepy:

-As long as you don't fall on something strange.

Okay…he really needs to sleep. I look at him, a little surprised:

-Are you alright?

-Why the question?

-You look exhausted.

He closes his eyes to open them with a smirk:

-You're worried?

-Of course!

I put a hand in front of my mouth. It went out spontaneously. It amuses him even more, but he wasn't in his usual state. He lays his head against my shoulder again. I stiff a little:

-Law…

-Hum?

-If you want to sleep, it isn't the best place.

I feel him smile against my shoulder:

-True…but it's comfortable.

I blush. He was doing it on purpose! I turn my gaze at him. I wonder how he would react if I forced him to go sleep. I could always try, even with just one arm. I pass my arm in his back, surprising him. Using my right shoulder to receive his arm, I push him a little from the doorframe. He doesn't resist. I bring him to the bed and make him sit down. I was going to make him lie down, but he closes his arms around me before I can react and lies on the side, holding me firmly without hurting my wrist.

-Law?!

He doesn't answer. He closed his eyes and already decided to ignore me. Fine, since I was stuck there, I'll sleep in his arms.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**So that's where he was! I thought he would be blending among the others after what happened! I'll have to chase him once more! By the way guys, I'll be gone for three of fours days away from internet. I won't be able to post, but I'll try to write so I can stay productive. I still need to ask Shachi questions too! See you soon, guys!**_


	14. Where is this going to lead?

_**I'm back! I passed so really nice time ^-^ It's funny to climb in an old abandonned minefield, there are rocks everywhere to hang on to and a lot of things to take in picture! Maybe I'll put some pictures on my blog. Share! Yes! Anyway, I ended up catching Shachi and it's not funny! His mouth is locked because of Law! Does someone know torture? Anyone? He's locked up anyway, so I have all my time XD**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to write once more. I didn't had internet where I went. So, I'm catching up!**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Yeah! Chocolate! *numnum* Thanks for helping me catch him. He wa so scared of your Nodachi he surrendered XD Still doesn't talk though T-T**_

_**(MsWildLuck) It is? Great ^-^**_

_**(Chocolatluver4ever)Sorry, not this one. The next chapter will be a little more juicy, though. *grin***_

_**(Velonica14) Here! Corrected! Is that better?**_

_**Anyway, they need to wake up, now. Here goes!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 14- Affections**

I'm feeling good. My wrist seems a little numb, but it doesn't bother me. The warmth that envelops me is so comforting. I keep my eyes closed as I am filled with a feeling of well-being. A question passes in my head, though…Where was I right now? That's when I remember what happened before I fell asleep. I open my eyes slowly. He is still there. He didn't disappear. I can hear the sound of his heart, lying like that against him. I put my ear against his chest to hear it better. As I move, I feel him laugh lightly:

«What are you doing?»

«Listening to your heart beat. It's a pretty sound…»

He laughs a little again and pushes me softly. He isn't sleepy anymore. His smile is sincere and soft:

«It's weird.»

«What is?»

«I'm holding you in my arms but you aren't completely red.»

Oops, I had forgotten strangely. He smirks:

«That's more natural.»

Okay, I blushed. I move slightly and he opens his arms to let me sit on the bed, my legs folded under me. I notice ma belt holding my swords was on the ground with my coat and my scarf. He removed them? When? I must have fallen asleep before him, I didn't notice. At least the rest is there, including my watch. He sits in front of me:

«It was getting in the way.»

Of course, no one liked to receive a sword in the stomach, even when protected. I wasn't hurt anywhere, except maybe for the wrist. Everything seemed normal. He looks at me from head to toes, not helping with the color I already had:

«Could you not look at me like that?»

He gets closer, his face close to mine with an amused smile:

«Like this, then?»

I feel my heart beating quite hard in my chest. I turn my eyes away.

«That's not an answer.»

And what was I supposed to answer? I could merely keep my cool when he looked at me this way! If I turned my eyes…I look at him once more. He was waiting for an answer I couldn't give. Okay, I can't hold back. I get closer and put my lips on his. I get back quickly, looking elsewhere. Okay, I dared…I see him getting closer at the corner of my eye:

«You avoided the question.»

His smile reappears:

«But I liked the way.»

He makes me turn my head softly with his left hand and comes to fetch another kiss. He gets back after a while:

«Better go out before anyone sees us. You wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea, right?»

How to break a moment. I turn my back to him, sulking. Okay, fine, it's true I didn't want anyone to make themselves ideas, but still! I step foot on the ground and pick up my things, starting to put them back. Except for the scarf, it's way too hot right now. Law stands up too:

«You're angry?»

I don't answer. Damn, it's complicated to pass a painful arm in a sleeve. He gets closer and softly takes my wrist:

«You'll hurt yourself.»

Not without me blushing, he helps me pass my arm in the sleeve. He smiles:

«You really like this color.»

«I'm not doing it on purpose. It's your fault.»

He comes in front of me with his usual smile:

«My fault? I don't see why it should be.»

I sigh:

«Forgot it, okay?»

I walk to the door.

«Wait.»

I turn to him to see he was handing me a book.

«You can't train with your sprain. It should interest you.»

I take the book. I had forgotten that. He comes to me and puts a kiss on my forehead:

«Take care of yourself.»

I step back lightly and go to the door.

_***POV Law* (Kizuna)**_

Nothing happened, but I felt great. She hadn't ran away, this time. Better not go too far. I need to keep an image. If my men saw that…Shachi will stay quiet, but that was already too much. I'm sure she understands. She saw anough to have guessed it. I pass my hand in my hair, somehow remembering something. I felt that just before waking up the last time. Did she…? It would explain why the door was wide open and that she was turning her back at me. Should have known. I go put on a shirt. Why wanting to run for that? She looked terrified at that moment. The carpet has a fold. She must have been there when…no, the fold is too far. I put a knee to the ground and look. She fell there. I guess I made here jump. The carpet is a little squashed. She didn't stay just the seconds to notice she had fallen. She didn't have a bump behind her head, the old one being gone. She was lying there for a reason. I bend to look under the bed. A scalpel? I recognise it, too. I hadn't noticed he was under the bed. I pick it up, being careful with the blade. There was nothing else under the bed. I sigh:

«What did she see through this blade?»

She hadn't talked about it. She didn't want me to know. I'll have to question her myself. After taking my Nodachi and hat, I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I pass in front of her door. Open, no one inside. Je must have forgotten it. That means she's with the others.

_***POV Shikyo***_

I was sitting next to Bepo. He was in a good mood this morning and it made me happy. Something is bothering me, though. Shachi is sitting on the other side of the table, silent and avoiding my eyes. Okay…

«Shachi…»

He jumps. There really is something weird.

«You don't look so well. Want to talk about it?»

«No, everything fine Miss Shikyo.»

«Then why the title?»

He stiffs. So, something is wrong and he doesn't want to talk about it. I lay against the table with my left hand:

«You know, I can always go fetch myself what you are trying to hide.»

I would never dare to do it for real, but it seemed to be a good argument. He looks at me:

«You wouldn't really do that?!»

I smile:

«I wouldn't need if you told me what is going on.»

He hesitates, but my smile makes him think I am serious:

«Fine! Fine! Don't bring it back to my head!»

He still looks somewhere else:

«The Captain told me to not talk about what happened and…that…I needed…to keep my distance.»

Keep his distance? Why in hell? I finally understand. I sigh:

«I didn't though he was that way.»

I take back my smile and laugh:

«I see, that explains the title.»

I look at him, stopping the laughing, but still smiling:

«No need to be distant, Shachi. If you do, I wouldn't take it. It is thank to you that I can be myself, right now.»

It seems to surprise him:

«But…»

«Come on! Please?»

There, he's puzzled. He ends up sighting:

«Okay, fine, asked that way…»

I smile:

«No more Miss, okay?»

«Fine…»

It makes me curious, though. What could have happened to make Shachi this scared? I know Law wants to keep an image around him, but it seems a little strange that it would scare his men at this point. My arm still holding my head, I close my eyes:

«It was that frightening?»

I think he stiffed:

«Let's just say you don't want to see.»

I look at him again, but don't add anything. It was really intriguing. I take a normal stance and turn to Bepo. He really had grew up since that memory…risking to look a little weird, I stand up on my chair and rub the fur on Bepo's head. He was doing the exact same expression, which makes me smile.

«What are you doing?»

Oops, I knew that voice, that sentence, but the tone wasn't the same. I turn my head to Shachi's side. Law was standing behind him, his arms crossed and an annoyed expression. That's it, he knows.

_***POV Law***_

Why did she climb on a chair to do that? Not only was it not strange, but she could have fell! I think I have an idea of the memory she saw. Her expression is impassible, when she comes down the chair, but her gaze show clearly that she knows what I'm about to say. I lift the scalpel and she stares at it. She knows it too well.

«I guess you know what I want to talk about?»

-Since you know, I don't see what I should say. It never goes out well when I try to explain.

It was true. I cross my arms:

«Try anyway.»

She closes her eyes for a moment. She's thinking about her words? She finally opens her eyes again to point at Bepo:

«I saw his little self from the first day.»

«That's it?»

She looks away:

«I still looked at one of your memories. It is obvious you don't want me to see anything, so…»

She didn't need to be this scared for that! Is it true I didn't want her to have access to my memories, but my meeting with Bepo didn't count in the memories I didn't want to show. I sigh:

«Lift your head or I'll make it lift myself.»

Je lifts her eyes, not her head. So she was following the game. I really want to go farther, but I won't be able to stop me afterwards. I store the scalpel:

-If that's all…

I turn my back at her and leave.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Looks like I went too far…damn…the silence in the room is starting to be oppressing, now. I pick up my plate and smile to Shachi:

«I think I'll go to my room. I turned the atmosphere unsupportable.»

I go put my plate in the kitchen and go for my room. I still had some problems with crowds staring at me. I suppose I'll have to work on this. Huh? Looks like I forgot my door open. Humph, I don't think anyone else than Law would go looking at my stuff. I still close the door behind me. There was only water to see through the window. We dived, certainly to reach another island. That makes me think…what will I do, now?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Yes, the question remains:**_

_**Now that she is a criminal, where could she go?**_

_**It doesn't even pass through her head that she could stay with Law and the crew, even after that -_-'**_

_**Okay, I think I'll go for a walk. I'll give Shachi some fresh air. Mouahaha...**_

_**Don't hesitate to commente or to tell me what you think is wrong. Don't worry, I don't bite, not yet at least. XD No worries, I'd never bite you guys. So, until next time, everyone !**_


	15. Jungle and dinosaur

_**Hello guys! I finally made Shachi talk. It's boring, actually. He's just scared because of the face Law was making when told him not to get close to Shikyo. He could have talked if that's all there was. Told him to be careful next time, though.**_

_**(MeowzDJ) I don't bite girls either XD I just wanted to be general, but I actually remembered that, well, I doubt there are any boys reading this.**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat and Velonica14) Yep, she went first XD Since Law's past is still a mystery, I suppose it is about Doflamingo and Vergo too.**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Thanks for helping me with Shachi! He's going to talk some more down here.**_

_**Well, without further ado, here comes the next chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 15- Alone (Pandora Hearts)**

Three days passed without anything happening. Strange, you say? That's for sure. We are underwater and we've been there for the whole three days. What I did? You remember the book Law lent me? Well, I was reading. He was right, I loved it. I finished it in the time we were underwater. Don't worry, I didn't act unsociable. I was participating to the meals and some of the games with the crew. I don't play these kinds of games often so I didn't really win much. At least I escaped from Strip Poker. I wouldn't have been able to play knowing that I could lose a lot and I risked…well, no need for details, you know what would have been the result. I learned to bring a sword with me to the shower. Well placed, it could block the door and stop anyone from entering. I didn't saw Law since the incident. I admit I didn't dare to try and see him in his room, awake or not, but I didn't pass him in the hallways either. I left my door open, of course. I'm starting to think that I insulted him. He didn't show any sign of that, though.

I took the chance to try not to react unintentionally when my hands come in contact with objects without gloves. For now, it seems to be working. I don't know if it will work when I jump or with another emotion. I'll have to ask for help from the crew, if I have the time. With the next island approaching, I don't know if I'll stay on board or not. Deep down, I hope I'll stay. I feel at him with them. It's like I found a family…that thing that disappeared gradually when I needed it the most. Maybe I could ask Law…if I can cross his path somewhere.

I was sitting on the ground, my back against the bed, to finish reading. I jump as I hear three knocks on my door. I lift my eyes to see it was Shachi. Despite Law's orders, he stood familiar with me. I went often to talk to him or to look at him work when I couldn't find Law, that means really often. He seems happy:

«We will reach the next island soon. The Captain said we were free to do what we wanted during the day, but to come back for the night.»

I nod and smile:

«Thanks Shachi.»

It looks like he always appears when I'm not there. I stand up, stretching, and put the book on the work table, having finished it. My wrist doesn't have a bandage anymore. There was no sign of sprain this morning. Oh, right, I saw him this morning, but only the time he looked at my wrist and said it didn't need to be protected anymore. He left without adding anything. Yes, I tried to catch up to him, but it seems I'm no good at that. I lost sight of him the moment I walked out of the room. I better take this out of my head.

_***POV Shachi let's change a little***_

It doesn't seem to go well. She is way less cheerful since the story with the memory in the scalpel. Even Law is darker. Seriously, these two…why were they avoiding each other if it affects both of them like that? And the Captain's staring at me in a weird way, too…wait, it wouldn't really be because Shikyo comes to see me often, right? If that's the reason, it's ridiculous. He's the Captain! I already knew he had something for her and he told me pretty clearly not to approach her. I won't steal her! It's true that she is cute and I like to talk and pass time with her, but it's not the same thing! I'll have to do something and I'll need help. Penguin should help me.

«Everyone's meeting on the deck. Don't be late!»

I walk out. I needed to find Penguin! Wasn't hard to find, he was on the deck.

«Penguin!»

He turns to me:

«Why' you running like that?»

«Need to talk.»

«About what?»

«You noticed there is something between the Captain and…»

«Need to be an idiot for not to notice.»

«Yeah, well, no matter. Did you also notice…?»

«Stop turning in circles and come to the point!»

«I went to get them closer and I need your help.»

«Okay, how?»

I like Penguin. If he or I had a plan, we always executed the thing together. I explain my plan to him in a low voice so he's the only one who hears. Penguin thinks:

«Yeah, could work, but we only have one try.»

«Let's get this plan rolling!»

_***POV Shikyo***_

I had took the little bag from the drawer to put it on me in the inside pocket of my coat. Actually, without really noticing, I packed everything I had in the bag. The little den den mushi had protested when I put him in the pocket, making me realised what I was doing. I put the bag under the bed. Well, it maybe it wouldn't go this far…I take my two swords, hanging them to my belt, and throw my scarf on the bed. It was already warm in here, I don't think I'll need it outside. I walk out of the room and close the door, going to the deck. I open the door leading outside and find Only Shachi on the deck. Not surprising, but still frustrating. Shachi looks at him as I slammed the door without really noticing.

«Oh, Shikyo!»

I lift my eyes at him:

«Sorry, I didn't though it took me so long.»

«No worries, at least you're out.»

We went off the submarine and I took the time to look at the island from where I was. She seemed to be completely made of plants. The houses, the roads, the light stands…everything! I had wide marveled at seeing all of this and I wasn't even out of the port. Shachi laughs:

«You should see you face. It's almost as if you never saw anything else than your village.»

I turn to him:

«It's the truth.»

He looks at me, uneasy and shy:

«Oh…hum…I…»

I laugh:

«Don't worry about it! I'm happy to be here and that little detail won't change anything to it!»

I walk to the town calmly. The streets were filled with people, but they were special. Their clothes were made of many leaves and petals of different colors, I even recognised some nettle on a little girl that passed running, and their skin were different shades of yellow and green. There were some white stones inside the light stands made to absorb the sunlight and to light the streets with it at night. Aside from the lights, everything was made with plants. Shachi comes next to me:

«I wonder if there are marines, here.»

«No idea, but let's not attract attention on us on purpose. I trust in my strength, but not enough to fight against a whole group of marines with just the two of us.»

«You're right…»

I turn my gaze elsewhere and notice stairs going up to the roofs. I follow it with my eyes:

«Must be nice up there.»

«You want to go?»

I look at him, my eyes sparkling:

«It doesn't bother you?»

«Don't see why it would.»

I smile, happy, and go to the stairs. I don't know why, but I climbed up running. Arrived up there, I go to the railing and look at the town. It was incredible from here. You had the feeling to have shrank and were looking at a town built in the grass out of gazes. I hear Shachi arrive behind me:

«Don't go running like that Shikyo! If I lost sight of you…»

He stops before saying anything. I turn to him, curious and intrigued:

«What would have happened?»

«Oh, it's nothing…I'm sure the Captain would have been mad at me, that's all…»

I sigh. At this point, I doubt he would. But I kept that to myself. I look away to the view once more. I wonder what he's doing…

_***POV Law obviously XD***_

I'm used to have Bepo following me around when I let the crew wander around freely, but not Penguin. He didn't leave my side for a second ever since I left the submarine. What the hell is he doing? I shoot a cold glance at him:

«What are you doing, Penguin?»

«Don't know what to do, so I'm following you, Captain.»

«And why don't you go meet with Shachi?»

«He had stuff to do.»

I did saw he was staying on the deck. He must have been waiting for Shikyo…I should have waited myself…I didn't even feel like studying the people of this island. That's when I hear a den den mushi. I turn to Penguin who takes it:

_«SHIKYO'S IN DANGER!»_

«Shachi? What are you saying?»

That's right, what was he saying? I take the den den mushi from Penguin's hands:

«What's going on?»

_«She's being attacked by marines! We're just the town of us! We don't stand a chance!»_

What the hell was this idiot doing?! He takes her for a walk but he makes her fall on a group of marines?!

«Where are you, you two?»

_«There's an observation point next to the port! We had climbed to look around!»_

«Keep standing until I arrive.»

I hang up and run to their position.

_***POV Shachi***_

Awesome! The plan is working! All that's left is…

«Shachi…what did you just do?»

Oh ho…I turn to Shikyo, hiding the den den mushi:

«Nothing, what are you talking about?»

«Stop that! Why did you tell Law we were being attacked?!»

Damn, she heard everything…

_***POV Shikyo***_

He's crazy or what?! When Law will see it was all a lie, he'll be mad! I pass across Shachi, going for the stairs.

«Where' you going?

«Anywhere but here! It's out of question for me to be there when he arrives!»

Shachi was about to add something, but screams suddenly resound down there. I look above the railing. Bandits were attacking the villagers. I bite my lips:

«Like it wasn't enough!»

I go down the stairs even faster than I had climbed them and arrive at the right place at the right moment. I take out my two swords and stops between the bandits and the villagers, ready to fight. They don't hesitate a second to attack. I wasn't going to let myself destabilised, this time. I fight them, without caring about the one on one rules. I only had one thing in mind, keeping them from getting any further. After killing three or four, the bandits started to hesitate before getting closer. It was fatal for them, but not because of me. Someone had arrived behind their group and was devastating them. I only had the time to see the marine symbol in yellow on a blue hat that two weapons were attacking me. I block with my two blades, absorbing the hit to make it pass to the ground, An axe and a sword, strange combination, but it could be deadly if well used. I had been lucky to have blocked them. I can study my opponent as he studies me as well. Blond-red hair, a mask in front of his eyes, a coat in the same style as the hat, blue pants and boots and a long cape. He doesn't look like a marine at all. Now that I can see it properly, the symbol on the hat isn't exactly a marine symbol. And that X on his chest…Where did I see it? No time to bring up a memory, he finished studying me and attacks again. I don't want to attack him. But if I don't, I'll get tired and die like an idiot! Having stood on the spot from the beginning, I put my left leg backward to dodge an attack with the axe and, making sure my blades were blocking the weapons, I lift my legs and aim for his chin. He jumps to dodge and lands a little further. No, he didn't dodge. I really kicked him on the chin. Hum…why did he start trembling?…oh no, now I remember. I saw him on a wanted poster. It's…another supernova…X-Drake…It doesn't take long before he transforms. If I received a single hit from his claws or worst if he caught me in his mouth, I was done for! Only one thing left to do! I store my blades swiftly and pull off my gloves, not caring where I was throwing them. I rub my palms with my fingers quickly. I couldn't lose any time! I jump away as the head reaches me. He wasn't going easy on me for sure! I wasn't ready either! I jump left and right, quite happy to have the speed to dodge him. Finally, my hands are surrounded by the white aura.

«About time!»

I run to this huge dinosaur that was X-Drake, the memory zone forming and widening with each of my steps. I pass under him and turn around in one step, putting my hand on the white edge of the circle:

«You're going to forget this fight!»

A huge bubble forms around X-Drake and I plunged my hand inside. I see the memory quickly and close my fingers like claws. Forgetting why he had transformed, X-Drake goes back to normal. As the circle disappears, I look at the butterfly between my fingers. It was white. The emotions related to this memory weren't bad. What did it mean? I lift my head to X-Drake who was holding his own head in his hands. The loss of a memory can cause some head spinning or headaches. I get closer to him, keeping my calm and the butterfly safe. I squat in front of the supernova:

«Hey, can you hear me?»

He opens his eyes and stares at me. He really had a terrifying glare when he had just turned back to normal. He had the eyes of a T-Rex.

«Is your head fine?»

He takes out his sword to aim at me swiftly. The blade stops right next to my neck. His gaze goes back to normal:

«Who are you?»

«Shikyo…your head should be fine soon.»

«How could you know that?»

I smile a little sadly:

«Because it's my fault if you have a headache.»

He looks down to my hand holding the butterfly. He seems to remember something:

«The convicted…»

I sigh:

«This title really will follow me everywhere.»

«Is that…a memory between your fingers?»

«Yep, yours.»

His gaze seems to get a little worried:

«What do you intend to do with it?»

That question surprises me. Right, what was I going to do with it? I lift my hand next to my face, keeping the memory at eye sight:

«I could give it back to you. I didn't take for habit to play with memories. They are too precious to be damaged.»

He raises an eyebrow, making me smile:

«I'd appreciate if you didn't attack me, if you don't mind.»

He stares for a moment, then removes his blade. I open my fingers and the butterfly goes to land on the supernova's forehead to disappear. His eyes widen for a moment, staring in the void. When his eyes take a normal size again, he turns to me, more calm:

«You calmed me»

«I didn't saw the use of a fight in these circumstances. You wanted to defeat the bandits, so did I.»

I stand up and, without really thanking, I hold out my hand to him. He stares at my hand as if this movement could be fatal to him, but he takes it. I help him stand up. He let's go of me hand the moment he is up and goes away without a word. I look at him leave…and fall to my knees myself.

«If it hadn't went the way I thought it would, I'd be dead!»

It seems I analysed his character correctly, though. Calm footsteps come to me and I sigh:

«I will not go back up there, you hear? Law's going to be furious when he hears what you told him were all lies.»

«I'm furious for another reason.»

I froze on the spot. Damn, I had the courage to fight a T-Rex, why am I trembling at the idea of seeing him furious?

«Look at me.»

I turn my head a little. He was standing next to me, but I only see the boots and the end of his pants. Do I risk looking up? I lift my eyes and shiver. He was really furious…

«Can you tell me what you were doing with X-Drake?»

Wait, what was that question?

«Trying not to get eaten.»

«He wasn't transformed.»

«He was a moment ago.»

«Why were you next to him?»

Was he taunting me or what?! What was up with those questions?! I stand up straight, even if I was tired:

«Are you even listening to yourself?! You sound like a kid who wants to know why his mother went to see another kid! If you want to know, just ask what happened instead of asking useless questions!»

He really could piss me off good. I was always able to keep my cool with a smile. Why couldn't I with him?! We stare at each other for a moment, than he changes his Nodachi from a shoulder to the other:

«I'm listening. What happened?»

He was still mad, but at least he would hear the whole story, whatever he was imagining in his mind. I still sigh:

«Fine, but please don't cut me, okay? When Shachi called you with the den den mushi, we really had climbed up to the observation point. I admit I wanted to leave before you would arrive since I didn't want to involved in whatever plan he had. That's when there were screams. I looked and I saw bandits attacking the villagers.»

I made a movement with my arm to show them, even if he wouldn't even do it.

«So I went to fight. X-Drake arrived behind their group and thought I was one of them, so he attacked me. Maybe I insulted him when I hit his face 'cause he transformed right after. I preferred to calm him instead of fighting him, so I created the zone under him and made him forget the fight. The problem with that is that people get headaches when I remove memories from them. So, when he went back to normal, he put a knee to the ground and held his head. I couldn't leave him like that, so I gave him back his memory and I helped him stand up. There.»

Law stood silent, then his face was hidden by the shadow of his hat:

«Why did you help him? You could have finished him when he was on the ground.»

«I had no good reason to fight him and even less to finish him in a weak pass. Whatever the way you looked at scene, it's only because I don't kill people without a good reason.

«The battle on the submarine?»

«If I didn't kill them, they would have attacked you or the other crew members. Believe me, I'm the last person who would kill someone just to kill or to show myself superior. For me, the real strength is to be able to hold your hits.

_***Little note to say I changed the music here- Hisou***_

I wouldn't be able to hold on my legs soon. I had never used my power at this extent before, so during a fight…Seeing he wasn't moving, I sigh:

-Ah, think what you want, then! Don't see why I'm explaining to you if you don't even care.

Apparently, that was too much. As I was passing across him, he grabs my wrist:

-Where are you going?

-Somewhere else. Why should I stay? You're not listening when I'm trying to explain that nothing happened. And you've been avoiding me since the event with the memory inside the scalpel. It should make you feel better not to see my face, no?

His gaze turns sadistic as he smiles to me:

-Hope you like the island, 'cause you're staying here.

I remove my arm from his grip swiftly:

-If that's what you want. I'll go take my bag in the room.

I get away in a quick step. It was his submarine, after all. He didn't want me onboard, I wouldn't be. I had already picked up my things, anyway. I should have known it would finish this way, that I wouldn't stay.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Okay, before anyone tries to kill me, I have to tell you all I am preparing something and this is only the first step.**_

**Shachi: What?! You know what's going to happen?!**

_**Well, logically, since I'm the one writing…wait, why are you even here? You're free you know.**_

**Shachi: With Shikyo gone and Law searching for me, I'm better off with you.**

_**Hum, okay… *locks the door so Law doesn't come in if he passes***_

_**In any case, I'm sorry for those I shocked, if anyone did. It won't end like this, honest! It's just a chapter! I'm concentrating on the next part, so don't give up!**_

_**Ps: When Shikyo sees X-Drake transform, the song from the video "Hidan meets a dinosaur" popped in my head XD**_


	16. You again?

_**Hey you guys! I'm feeling a little weird, right now. Shachi doesn't want to leave my room even though I told him there is no problem with Law, but he didn't listen! He's sleeping on the spare mattress of my room. I think I'll have some problem sleeping myself…Well, let's get back to the point!**_

_**No need to worry! He'll bring her back on the sub that he wants it or not! No, Shikyo won't kill him XD Sorry for the broken hearts, too. I think I might be a sadist or a masochist myself since I know what Law's reaction is going to be when he finds me…and I love writing sad stuff, sorry to you all.**_

_**Well, I better get things set before anything goes too wrong! Here goes!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 16- Parting song (Pandora Hearts)**

I bend on the side of the bed, taking the bag under it. I was trembling. I was furious against myself. I shouldn't have let myself go. Now, I had to go. I hear someone running to my door:

«Shikyo! What happened, there? I couldn't hear a thing of what you guys said!

Shachi…He tried to get us closer, for sure. I had done the opposite. I stand up, bag in hand, and pick up my scarf to put it around my neck. Shachi looks at me with wide eyes:

«Wait, why do you have all your things with you?»

I turn to him with a calm smile:

«I went too far.»

I get closer to him:`

«I was happy to have met you, Shachi.»

His eyes get sad:

«What? You're leaving? But why?»

«It was your Captain's order. Could you say hello to the others for me? I don't think I'll see them again on the island ou anywhere else, so…»

Shachi takes me by the shoulders:

«Out of question! You stay! It was my fault if things turned that way!»

I laugh lightly:

-You only tried to help, Shachi.

I move away from his grip:

-Good bye…

I pass across him and go out.

-Shikyo, wait! We won't leave until four days because the Log Pose isn't set. Stay on the island until then! I'm sure I'll find a way…

I turn to him with a serious look:

-Stop it, Shachi. It won't lead to anything.

I leave without adding another word. I was holding the tears as best as I could. I would have preferred if things happened another way. I couldn't change it, now. As I open the door leading to the deck, I arrive face to face with Trafalgar. I don't look at him. I bow my head with respect:

-Sorry for everything, you won't have to endure me any longer.

I pass across him without waiting and jump down the submarine. I wanted to go away normally, but I ended up running. I wanted to take my distances as fast as possible. When I was sure of being far enough from the submarine, don't know why I climbed back to the observation point, I sat in a ball shape against a wall, my head hidden against my legs, and let the tears flow. It hurts…My vision changes around me, showing me the energies. Damn, where were my gloves? I forgot about that…I dry my tears softly and search in my bag. It's hard to see with those energies…ah! Here's a pair! I put them on just as I see a red energy coming up the stairs in my direction. I think for a moment…don't recognise it…look at the form…not better…I blink and scowl. What was he doing here?

«So the rumor was true, you are part of the Pirates of Heart.»

I'll put his stupid rumors up his ass! Why was X-Drake here? I look elsewhere:

«I wasn't part of it. I was only on board.»

«You aren't at the moment.»

I send him an annoyed glare:

«Good job, Captain obvious. Got another one like that?»

His face stays impassible. He always seemed to be like that, even when I kicked him in the face. He gets closer, making me stand up straight…and fall on my back thanks to exhaustion. I bite my lips at the landing, closing my eyes:

«Damn it…»

I had completely forgotten about that! And now I feel him coming closer! If he decides to attack now, it's over. Hum…not that I care, actually. I open my eyes and am surprised to see he was holding out his hand. Hum…did I miss something? Clearly seeing my surprise, he takes me by my right arm and help me up.

«You used a lot of energy for our meeting.»

«It was that or fighting a dinosaur with two swords and no aptitude for Haki.»

I put my left hand on the railing to hold myself and he softly lets go of my arm. I sigh:

«It was careless, but it was the best solution.

I look at him, a little uneasy:

«Sorry for…well…the kick…and my stupid mood…»

«No need. You wanted to defend yourself. This fight is over now.»

So calm and relax. Much easier to talk to him than I thought. Well he was being suspicious of me sooner so the less words the best. He looks at me with serious:

«Do you think you will be able to hold on?»

«Huh?»

«You can barely stand on your legs»

I look down at my legs. They were still shaking. I sigh:

«I'll have to deal with it. If I rest, it should pass. I'll be fine.»

I was saying that, but I think I can't let go of the railing, even if I look like I am merely putting my hand on it. He noticed, strangely, because he softly takes me by the arm and pulls me away from the railing. I start tilting and hang on to the closest thing…his arm. I quickly remove my hand, even if he was still holding me:

«I'm sorry! Don't know why I did that!»

«You apologise often.»

I stay silent. Yes, like Bepo…I look elsewhere, my gaze turning a little dark. He doesn't ask any question, thankfully.

«I'll bring you to the hotel to make sure you don't collapse once more.»

He leads me to the stairs softly. Okay, I couldn't really resist him and I didn't want to have him on my back. Besides…he's trying to help me. I can't do anything anyway and I don't have a stupid honor to keep.

_***POV Law change the music for Green sleeves from Xenosaga***_

She passed…just like that…I turn around to try and make her say something else, but she already jumped overboard to go to the town. What did I just do? I thought she'd protest! That she'd reply!…She didn't even took her time. Did she want to leave or what? Bepo puts a paw on my shoulder:

«Captain…»

«She's gone, Bepo, and she won't come back.»

She's not in sight, anymore.

«Captain, why did you tell her to leave if you didn't want to?»

Had it been someone else than Bepo, he would have receive a cold glare. I close my eyes:

«I'm not sure. She shocked me and I said the first thing that passed through my mind. I didn't though she'd…

I stop. I hadn't understood why she had reacted that way. I turn to Bepo:

«I'll go sit in my own room. I don't want anyone to disturb me.»

I go to my room and let myself fall on the sofa. I lift my eyes for a moment. I could see the two den den mushi there, especially the one who had nothing special. I hadn't moved it since…I pass a hand in my face. I needed to forget. It didn't serve to anything to remember all this story.

*buruburuburuburu*

I remove my hand. Was that…?

*buruburuburuburu*

The den den mushi is ringing. What was it going to be this time? I get closer to it and I lift the receiver.

_«Now, what are you doing there? Count yourself lucky they didn't look in my pockets or you'd be done for!»_

Was that Shikyo's voice? Why someone look in her pockets?

_«Ah fine, it makes me company right now. It's funny how you make me nostalgic. The last time was also in a cave behind bars. Funny, right? I hope Law is fine.»_

She's talking nonsense! Why was she talking about bars and caves?…no…don't tell me she's…

_***POV Shikyo, let's explain a little***_

Drake had brought me to the hotel and had left to go meet his crew for a moment. He hadn't told them he was following me a little sooner. Great, how many people are following me like that? Seeing a shady group coming in my direction, I told myself I should have just shut up. They are obviously happy to see I am sitting with my legs trembling.

«We searched all over for you, sentenced girl.»

I sigh and closed my eyes:

«Sorry, but the person you are trying to contact doesn't exist. Please try again.»

«Don't joke around! Your head just got a bounty under that name!»

What was that? I look at them, keeping my calm:

-I don't see what you are talking about.

One of them hands me a paper and I take it. It was a wanted poster with a picture that had been taken during the fight from the last time. There must have been one alive, hiding somewhere. "Shikyo the sentenced girl, dead or alive" I look at the bounty, confused. 85 000 00 Berri…a little more and I reached a supernova bounty. And I hadn't done anything! Except fighting against marines on their ship…and escaping from execution…I hear the group laugh around me:

-It's a good thing you exhausted yourself fighting X-Drake! We can capture you easily!

I lift my eyes to them to see victorious smiles:

-Surprised that we know? We wanted to capture the bandits you fought with this guy. You're too tired to defend yourself, you can't even hold on your own legs.

On that word, they catch me by the arms and lift me from the chair at some centimeters from the ground. Okay…worst day of my life…I hear one of them behind me:

-Don't worry, you won't be brought to marines yet since there aint any base in town. They should arrive in four days.

Four days…good lord, why did it need to be this number? It was exactly the time it took for a Log Pose to be set to leave. They put a bag on my head and I feel them move. Why was I always caught in moments like these?! My scarf starts slipping from my shoulders…ah, there, it fell. Why am I even bothering about that? It's just a scarf! I liked it…but I have other things to worry about. Especially when I feel the floor forming under me and I crash head first on the ground. I succeed at removing the bag, my arms being freed. I don't have my bag or my swords, but they didn't look at my pockets. Wait a minute, what just moved in my coat pocket?! I am able to turn myself on my back and see a little den den mushi coming out of my coat. _***Strong enough to cry, Shiloh***_

«Now, what are you doing there? Count yourself lucky they didn't look in my pockets or you'd be done for!»

It looks at me in surprise, calming me:

« Ah fine, it makes me company right now.»

The den den mushi gets closer to my face and I smile:

«It's funny how you make me nostalgic. The last time was also in a cave behind bars. Funny, right?»

I sigh, closing my eyes. The last time, I had fallen on Law's den den mushi by accident.

«I hope Law is fine You know, I didn't want to make him furious. I'm not even sure why he was so annoyed to see me next to X-Drake. I only wanted to help him stand up.»

I look at the little den den mushi:

«Don't react in a strange way, okay?»

No reaction from the little snail. Good. I close my eyes and let the feelings and tears I had to hold back against because X-Drake had arrived. I know he'll never hear me, but I need to say it.

«I'm sorry, Law. I should have gone to see you instead of passing time with Shachi and the crew. I'm the one who told him not to keep his distances despite your orders. He's the only one I could talk to when you weren't there. I should have…been more open and went to you.»

I dry my tears, a light smile appearing on my lips with a light shade of pink on my cheeks:

«There is something else I should have told you…I love you…There are just three words…but I never told them…I should have…»

Huh? Is it me or does the den den mushi look flustered?

_«You could have told me that sooner.»_

Wait…that voice. I open round eyes as I stare at the den den mushi:

«Law?! How…what the…Since when are you listening?!»

_«From the beginning. You hadn't noticed the receiver wasn't on the den den mushi?»_

I lower my eyes at my coat. The little twirled rope was leading to my pocket. I sigh:

«Well no, not the way I was placed»

The den den mushi is still red…If it copies the person on the other side…

«Law…why are you blushing?»

_«What are you talking about?»_

«The den den mushi is completely red.»

_«A den den mushi is pink, you must see it differently where you are.»_

«The den den mushi on my just is normally grey, Law.»

No answer.

_«Whatever, tell me where you are.»_

«Why?»

He looks surprised, but I'm serious.

_«What do you think? I'm coming to get you.»_

«And where does that lead you?»

_«What?»_

«Law, you didn't want me to stay. If you change your mind like that, you'll destroy this image you kept so well.»

_«What are you saying?! I don't care about my image! I won't let you rot in a cave!»_

I smile:

«Too bad I can't tell you where I am, this time. All I know is that marines will be here in four days. That's when I'll be leaving.»

I hear him mumble something on his side:

«Don't attract yourself anymore trouble. I'm coming to get you.»

He hangs up the den den mushi. I would have wanted him to stay…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Well, sorry if it seems to turn in circles with the idea. But don't worry, it won't happen the same way as the last time. *Hears Shachi turn on his mattress* Okay, Ill go hide under a lot of blankets, even if it is thirty degrees Celsius outside, and I'll go to sleep. See you next time, everyone!**_


	17. A cave? Nope!

_**Hello you guys! I'm alone again. Shachi left to go help Law at rescuing Shikyo. This place really is lonely without anyone else around.**_

_**(Chocolatluver4ever) Here it is, no need to worry ^-^**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) Was that too OOC ? Sorry T-T**_

_**(CopraMeow) Happy you do '^0^'**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFallon) She's got back luck for these things XD Hug attack!**_

_**Okay, I stop fooling around, here comes the next part!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 17- Arabesque (Nightwish)**

Not to attract myself any trouble, he says. Funny, 'cause I have the feeling that's the only thing that I end up attracting. I sit down, stopping the little snail from falling, and look around. It was a cave. I was in a room where only the foundation wall was made of plants, the rest was made of bars. Sea prism stone or not, I couldn't do much against it, right now. There were wooden crates everywhere I looked. It's a storage basement. There is only one guard and he's sleeping, sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and his head flopping in front of him. The keys were hanged to his belt. I take the little receiver in my pocket and put it back on the little den den mushi with a smile:

«I'm going to need your help, little guys»

I turn it to the guard:

«See the guard? I need the keys hanged to his belt. Think you can go fetch them?»

For all answer, the den den mushi goes down my hand and passes under the bars in direction of the guard. I like this snail. It slides to the guard, go up the chair and gets closer to the key. Don't know how he did it, but all the keys entered its mouth. You could only see the ring, now. It takes the ring off the belt and comes back down to come to me. When it's next to me, I grab the ring and it lets go of the keys:

«Good job, little guy.»

The den den mushi goes back to hide in my pocket. I lower my eyes at my legs. They weren't trembling anymore. Funny how I recover fast…I would have preferred to be like that when they found me, but you can't ask for too much. I stand up and get closer to the bars. Some normal metal. I try the different keys and find the right one. The door creaks lightly when I open it. I would have though it wasn't too loud, but it was enough the wake the guard up so he lifts his head to me:

-What do you think you're doing?!

He comes up and jumps at me. I do the first thing that passes through my head. I move to the side of the door. He crashes on the ground inside the cell. I get out of the cell myself and close the door, locking it. He doesn't seem to want to stand up, but I won't take any risk. I hide the keys in my pocket, the den den mushi sucking on them, and I head for the only passage I could see. It was in a bad shape. There were holes here and there, some large enough so someone could pass through it. Needed to be careful. Seems like it wasn't a cave I was in, after all. Looking in the holes, I could see we were pretty high up. Damn, it was a room linked to a tower. Where the hell am I? Some footsteps are coming in my direction. I look around me. There was a hole just above me that could let me climb on the top of the passage. Using the holes in the wall, I reach the hole and pass through it, reaching the roof of this thing. I move away from the hole as I hear a sound like a door in the passage.

«We'll see if she is behaving and get the hell out. I don't want to stay too close if what they say about her is true.

Damn, already reinforcements? I need to get away! I straighten up lightly and notice the wind's strength. There would be a storm soon. It's not the time to get distracted by anything! I calm my breathing and let my vision change. The air is quite agitated around me. I'll have to be careful. Let's not stay completely up…no, actually, I'll stick to the ground…well, you understand me. Keeping an eye on the different energies, I crawl were what seemed to be the tower. I can't see details, I only see energy. I hope I'm not making too much of a stupidity.

_***POV Law Catch, Bleach***_

I enter the machines' room where Penguin and Shachi were. Shachi looks at me with wide eyes under his sunglasses:

«What's going on, Captain?»

I had my Nodachi on my shoulder and my hat on my head. I ignore the question:

«You two, come with me. We going back to town»

«Now? But the night's fallen, Captain»

I send him a cold glare:

«Are you contradicting my orders?»

Shachi turns white:

«No! Of course not!»

«Then follow me»

I walk out without adding anything. They follow. Good. Bepo is already by my side. He doesn't say anything, but I can see his smile. Penguin catches up to me:

«Captain, what are we going to do in town?»

«Search for Shikyo»

He almost stops following me, but he catches up before losing me. We go out of the submarine, the darkness of the night having fallen. It wouldn't stop me from finding her. Now, where to start? She went to that observation point with Shachi, she could have returned there when she left the submarine. Maybe Bepo can track her from there.

*POV Shachi*

Okay, I admit I don't always understand what's passing in the Captain's head, but that's way over my understanding! Did he just change his mind? Wait, he wouldn't want to track her down to death, would he?! If that's the case, I think I couldn't obey. It is true she didn't stay long with us, but I still learned to appreciate her! We climbed up to the observation point and Bepo tries to find her smell. Okay, the Captain doesn't keep me close to his heart, right now, but I have to know.

«Captain…»

Anther cold gaze. I wonder how I am not frozen on the spot, now.

«Why are we searching for her?»

He turns his back to me, now?

«She attracted herself trouble again and she has the den den mushi you lost at her village. Just need to find where she is»

Hearing him, he didn't tell her to leave. Did they talk through the den den mushi? It looks like a familiar scenario. Ah, right, that's how he learned about her existence from the start. Shikyo, don't know what you said through the den den mushi, but it looks like it made him realise he can't be without you. Good one…Bepo found her trace! Why is he making a weird face?

*POV Law*

«What's wrong, Bepo?»

«There's another smell twirled with hers»

I raise an eyebrow:

«Who?»

I had my idea on that.

«X-Drake»

Knew it. What did Drake want with her? That's not important for now.

«Track her»

Bepo nods and starts following an invisible track. No one was in the streets. People preferred the sun, around here. Bepo stops in front of a building, unsure. Well, suppose I'll get in to see. I push the door…and discover to my greatest displeasure that X-Drake was questioning the girl taking care or watching the entrance.

«It's a simple question, you should be able to answer to it.

The girl is obviously scared:

«I'm sorry, but I can't answer»

I get closer as usual, my smirk appearing:

«If it isn't X-Drake. Don't you have anything else to do than scary village girls?»

He turns to me:

«I'm not doing this by pure pleasure, Trafalgar. The girl from your crew that I brought here disappeared and I was questioning this girl»

Wait, that he brought here?! I cross my arms, as if indifferent, but I keep my smirk:

«I don't see why she would follow you»

«She couldn't stand on her legs anymore and she was emotionally destroyed. I helped her so she could take some rest»

She couldn't stand on her legs? How…? She looked normal when…no, she wasn't. She fell to her knees at that moment and she was trembling. Damn, how could I not notice?! X-Drake is still staring:

«I see…she hid it from you»

I send him a cold glare:

«I don't how this involves you, Drake»

«It is in part my fault if she disappeared. I left her alone a moment when still couldn't stand up»

«Then leave her alone from now on. I'll take care of finding her so you don't have anything else to do here»

He lifts his right hand. Her scarf!

«Where was it?»

«I'll tell you if you let me help you search for her»

He's annoying me by wanting to help her like that! Fine, I find her and he leaves, end of the story.

«Where?»

Keeping the scarf, X-Drake walks out of the building. I follow him. I don't want him to be in advance. He walks for a moment and stops in the middle of the streets to turn to me:

«The streets are almost never used. You should find her track here»

He hands me the scarf and I take it. Bepo sniffs around a little:

«I can smell a track, Captain»

«Follow it»

He goes to it quickly. X-Drake follows us. He's annoying me…

*buruburuburuburu*

I stop straight. Bepo stops following the track to turn to me.

*buruburuburuburu*

I take the receiver.

_«Law? Can you hear me?»_

«Shikyo? What the hell are you doing?! You'll be spotted if you call like that!»

_«Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to correct what I said earlier…»_

I sigh. She was playing with fire, here.

«Go ahead»

_«It's not a cave…it's a tower»_

«What?!»

«I succeeded at escaping form the cell and wanted to go out, but it's just a room linked to the stairs leading up»

The den den mushi shivers:

_«Really up…»_

«Don't tell me you're afraid of heights»

_«Normally, no…but it's dark and I only see energies, right now»_

«What do you see?»

_«The town…or at least I think it's the town. Almost nothing is moving so it's hard to say»_

I make a sign to Bepo to continue following the track. He understands and does it slower than the last time.

«And now?»

_«Ah, a group's moving»_

Another shiver.

«Is it close?»

_«Yes and no…»_

«Shikyo…»

_«Sorry, sorry, it seems to be four streets away…I can the colors…wait, why are you with X-Drake?»_

«Later. Guide us»

_«On your right after the light stand. If you continue forward, you'll reach the tower»_

«Stay hidden»

_«Promise»_

I hang up the den den mushi.

_***POV Shikyo back to the first music***_

I hang up the den den mushi myself. My back against the tower, I continue looking at the little energy spots that were following the path. I could see the guards' energy running in every direction to try and find me. Every time I tried to pass through the hole to move, energy would come running, forcing me to stay on the roof. I don't think I'll be able to hold like this very long. At worst, I'll be caught once more, but I don't like that. If only I could know where my swords are. With the bag they had put on my head, I couldn't remember anything. I hide the den den mushi in my coat, regretting not to have my scarf. The night wind was getting cold. Okay, what do I do? Law told me to stay hidden, but…

«There you are!»

Ah, here's one that thought a little. I see him climb through the hole and get closer with a gun:

«Now, you'll follow me nicely»

«Wouldn't stand like that if I were you»

«Shut up! Just come over here!»

I look on the side and sigh:

«Here comes the wind»

«Stop saying nonsense!»

I was sitting against the tower, so it was easy for me to hold. Not him. The gust strikes him hard and he falls from the roof. I see his energy fall and I shiver:

«Squashed by the wind…sad…»

I hear something cracking. Damn, it's the wall behind me. It crumbles and I fall behind inside the tower, landing on the steps. I grin. Seriously, I really had no luck today.

«Where did you come from?!»

I open my eyes. One, two, three…four guys with swords. Great…Taking to risk of hurting myself some more, I put my arms in front of my face and roll down the stairs, making two guys wall like that. I pick up the two swords that had fell to the ground and take position. They hesitate. They didn't expect having to fight me. They walk towards me…and trip down the stairs on their companions' body.

«Well, that was a short battle»

I look at the two guys on the ground. One of them was still conscious. I sit on the guy who jumps:

«My stuff…where is it?»

«I won't tell ya!»

Looks like we need to go the hard way with these guys. I remove a glove:

«You go around the tower often?»

«Why should I tell you that?»

«You know where my stuff is?»

«I won't tell ya that!»

I smack my hand on his head:

«A map of the place and the place where my stuff is»

There, I had what I wanted. Using the handle of a sword, I hit him behind the head and he falls unconscious. Good, I'll keep the swords until I can find my own. I stand up, bringing back the plan to my mind and putting back my glove. Perfect, I just need to go down a little.

_***POV Shachi***_

I thought this tower was weird. Now it's worst since I saw a guy fall from the sky to crash on the ground. Shikyo was supposed to be in there? The Captain just took out his Nodachi:

«Let's go»

Well, when we got to go! Wait for us, Shikyo!

_***POV Law***_

I cut the door in two and enter the tower. A group of bounty hunters turn to me:

«We're under attack!»

«What?! Trafalgar Law?!»

«The prisoner is out and we have a supernova attacking up front?!»

X-Drake comes in after me:

«I recognise these men. They were observing our fight»

«Good for you. All I see are bodies to slice»

A single slash with my Nodachi and they are separated in two. I look a little and spot two staircases going up. Of course, there couldn't be just one. X-Drake takes the one to the left right away. I turn to Bepo:

«Where's her smell?»

«To the left»

Damn it.

«You three stay here. We never know if she'll come down another way»

I go to the left. Stay safe and sound, Shikyo.

_***POV Shikyo***_

This long passage is strange. It's in a better shape than the one leading to the jail, but it really is long. I can hear people running and screaming in the stairs I just left. They must be furious. No matter. I reach a room filled with barrels. They really love to be in order, it seems. Don't see my stuff, though. Where is my energy?…Ah! Behind that barrel! I get closer to it and look over it. Everything is there! Funny place to put personal stuff. I hear the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot. I straighten slowly and turn around. A guy was pointing me with his weapon:

«You better not try to flee. Those barrels are filled with gun powder all around you»

I open round eyes. Gun powder? He's nuts to want to shoot like that!

«All those barrels?»

«Nah, some are filled with alcohol»

Not better. Let's try to test his resolution:

«You do realise you will blow up too if you shoot, right?»

«I know, but I also know that you won't do anything stupid and will nicely put on the sea prism stone cuffs I brought»

He has cuffs too?! What do I do, now? I let the two swords that didn't belong to me fall to the ground, but I keep mines at my belt. If I could deflect the bullets away from the barrels, it wouldn't blow up. Unless I act resigned to better hit at the right place. I lift my arms behind my head.

«I knew you'd be reasonable. Now come»

I take a step in his direction…and see a sword pierce him. I blink, my vision coming back to normal. The guy falls to the ground, leaving the place to X-Drake. Okay, I officially don't understand a thing, anymore. I lower my arms, shocked:

«X-Drake?!»

He lifts his eyes at me, finishing removing the blood from his blade:

«Are you alright?»

«Hum…yes…I'm fine…but what are you doing there?!»

«Your Captain is searching for you»

He avoided the question! It's his right not to answer, but still!

«I can understand for him, but not why you are the one in front of me»

«It is of no importance»

Of course! You just saved my life, but it is of no importance! I sigh:

«Okay, fine…»

I walk to him and he moves to free me the way. I lower my head a little next to him:

«Thank you…»

I see him twitch a little, but he doesn't answer. He heard me, at least. I keep my left hand on Tsuki, ready to defend myself. I near screams once more, but I can hear them clearly, this time.

«Ah! I lost my arm!»

«Run, idiot! He's catching up to us!»

«My leg got detached!»

No need to be a genius to know who was climbing the stairs. The moment I walk out of the passage, some bandits arrive in my direction:

«The prisoner!»

«What is she ding there?»

«She has her weapons!»

«Attack!»

They don't have the time. They are sliced in little pieces that fall on the steps. A light smile appears on my lips:

«Law…»

I see him climb the steps calmly and stop in front of me. With this step between us, I'm at his height. He looks at me seriously:

«You know you're causing a lot of trouble?»

«I do, especially since I saw X-Drake's energy with you»

The supernova arrives behind me, still impassible. Law stares at him, obviously annoyed, but looks down at me:

«You're hurt?»

«Nope»

«Your legs?»

Ah, he knows.

«It's fine»

I see him move his Nodachi and I sense something push lightly behind my calf. The cover falls. My legs start trembling again and I lose my balance. He catches me before I actually fall and I hear him whisper at my ear:

«I can't believe you»

I chuckle:

«Sorry…I'll hold myself on the wall when I walk down»

«Out of question for you to walk with your legs like that»

I feel him pass an arm around my waist and lift me. I turn completely red:

«Law! What are you doing?! I can walk…

«No, you can't»

It was said in a categorical way. I sigh. He's stubborn…He goes down the stairs and my head flops a little with each step. I think I'll have to rest. X-Drake follows behind, making sure not to look at me. I wonder what's going on in his mind…We finally arrive on a floor.

«Shikyo!»

«Miss Shikyo!»

«She's alive!»

I couldn't see them, But I had identified the voices of Shachi, Bepo and Penguin. So those were the pinky, sparkly blue and white spots I had seen with Law and X-Drake. I'm starting to be dizzy…I think…I'm drowsy…no, not now, I can't fall asleep like that! Law takes me off his shoulder to put me in Bepo's arms. Of course. Law looks at me:

«Sleep»

And he turns to X-Drake. So it was on purpose that he placed me in the warm and soft arms of Bepo. Law…you're annoying…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Sleep tight, Shikyo, you deserve it. So? Did I catch up to your expectations? Shikyo is safe and sound! Totally exhausted, but that's another story. *feels someone catching me from behind, their arms around my chest***_

**Shachi: Jinsei!**

_**What are you doing?! Would you let me go?!**_

**Shachi: Don't want to.**

_**And why are you holding me in your arms like that?!**_

**Shachi: Shikyo is safe and sound.**

_**Seriously? Did you really think I would do something really bad to her? The story's just begun! *starts blushing* Can you let me go, now?**_

**Shachi: Hum…nope.**

_**Damn it. Okay, I make Shachi let go and I come back to you all. See ya!**_


	18. I'm back

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the time it took me before posting the new chapter! I was busy these last days and it slipped my mind. *feels a hand patting her head***_

**Shachi: Don't worry, I'm sure they understand.**

_***removes the hand form her head* What are you still doing here?**_

**Shachi: You looked sad in your little corner like that.**

_**Come on, I'm always like that.**_

**Shachi: That's why I'm here!**

_**He's doing it on purpose, too. *moves before receiving a hug***_

_**(MeowzDJ) Ah! Danger! A cat!...I'm afraid Law didn't come back to my room since Shikyo told him to leave me alone. I wonder why, he really seemed to enjoy teasing me.**_

_**(MsWildLuck) I explain part of it here**_

_**(CopraMeow) Yes, there is some jealousy XD**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Glad you like the music I choose ^-^ Here's the next one, sorry for the wait *Bepo mode***_

**Shachi: Told you not to worry about it!**

_**Are you sure you're normal, right now? Your cheeks are a little pink…How great, he's drunk. Well, let's hope it is just temporary for him to want to…*Is being caught in a hug* Okay…he's really not doing fine. At least I had already finished writing the chapter! Nice reading!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Chapter 18- Light never goes out**

_***POV X-Drake***_

She fell asleep in the arms of the bear. She uses a lot of energy when she fights. She was lucky that nothing bad happened to her. Trafalgar is glaring coldly at me:

-You good with that?

I nod:

«She is safe and sound, that is all I wanted, Trafalgar»

«Speaking of which, why was that so important to you? She's not part of your crew. You even fought her»

He seems very protective with her.

«My reasons only concern myself»

«It concerns one of my crewmembers, so it concerns me»

Persistent, many pirates were like that. If he hadn't a good reason to have left the marines to become one, he would have been annoyed by his attitude.

«I already answered to that»

«You helped her before it happened»

He always had a good memory, even has a kid.

«There were rumors saying there was a girl among the Pirates of Heart and that she was previously a sentenced girl. There is a prime on her head, by the way. Has the surgeon of death learn to get closer to others with the time?»

_***POV Law***_

I stare at him at the remark. It is true that I met X-Drake when I was a kid, but I didn't thought he kept that in memory. I cross my arms:

«It doesn't really concern you»

_***POV X-Drake***_

He's on the defensive. So he really did get close to someone. I understood why, actually.

«Maybe, but it is curious for you to be so protective to someone else, especially a women»

He acts so he wouldn't show what he thinks, but it is obvious that he has something for her.

«It was interesting to see that»

I turn around and start leaving.

«Where are you going like that?»

I turn to him:

«I'm leaving. You should concentrate on her rather than on me, now.»

So I leave. It seems this girl succeeded at making him open his heart. She took better choices than her father. Take care of Trafalgar, young Shikyo.

_***POV Shikyo, time skip***_

There's a comforting warmth around me. It's because this warmth left that I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I first thought I had imagined everything from the part of the den den mushi in the tower. It was completely dark around me and I couldn't see anything. I move lightly and feel a soft texture under me. I move my hand and feel the tissue of blankets under my fingers. Okay, that wasn't in the cell, so I didn't imagine anything. So why was it so dark? I sit down slowly, not feeling the familiar sliding of my coat. I check with my fingers what I had on me. I'm missing my coat, scarf and swords. I don't have the bag, either. I pass my legs on the side of the bed and stand up slowly. Ah, don't have my boots either, but I have my socks. I kind of have enough of not seeing a thing. I calm my breath and I see the energies appear. I recognise this room. That's the one in the submarine. So, I'm back…oops, tears. It messes up the vision. I dry them quickly. As I do that, I notice there are still some recent marks of a specific energy that entered the room. A light blue energy. I decide to follow the marks. Okay, not to his room. I need to hurry before they disappear. This way…I enter the room. Some tables, it's the dining hall…the marks reach the kitchen. What was he doing there? I blink. There was a soft light passing under the doorframe. I push the door and enter slowly in the kitchen. He was standing next to a counter, turning his back at the door. I could still smell the coffee's sent in the air.

«Law…»

He turns to me, his usual smile appearing:

«So you're awake. You finally slept like a normal person»

I nod, a light shy smile appearing on my lips:

«How long did I sleep like that?

«Four days»

Four days?! I don't think I ever slept this long that before. Wait, if it's been four days…why am I on the submarine? My confusion must be obvious, because he puts down the coffee mug he had in hand:

«We already left the island. The marines were about to arrive soon and it would have been careless to leave you there.

I lower my gaze to look at the ground:

«I see…thank you…»

He walks to me and makes me lift my head softly. His gaze was calm:

«I couldn't leave you behind, anyway. Not after what you confessed.»

He gets closer and fetches a kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and kiss him back. When he gets a little away, he had a lightly amused smile. I must be completely red. I move softly from his grip and stick my tongue out:

«You taste like coffee»

He smirks:

«That's normal, I just drank some»

I laugh a little.

«Shikyo…»

I lift my eyes to him. He took back a calm expression:

«I found out about your bounty. You're officially a pirate.

I become serious:

«It would seem so. I really can't turn back anymore.»

He suddenly becomes serious:

«Turn back? Why would you do that?»

«I guess I didn't choose my words correctly. Unless I can become much stronger, I won't be able to go back to my village. Even so, it wouldn't be the same thing»

«Out of question for you to leave the submarine»

I look at him, confused:

«Why is that?»

Would he say it?

«You're part of the crew now in a way. Out of question for you to leave.

Okay, not this time it seems. Well, I really shouldn't expect him to say it just like that. I smile softly:

«I suppose, otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?»

I turn my back at him:

«Well, I'll go lie down once more»

I walk to the door.

«Shikyo»

I turn to him. His face was hidden by his hat, but he didn't seem to be angry:

«I…it's because I…»

I smile softly:

«Good night, Law. I love you»

I walk out of the kitchen, calming my breath. The room was really dark. It was much easier to find myself and not bump into something thanks to that. Some little spots of light. That's what it looked like. The sound of a door resounds behind me and Law arrives with the candle he had light up the kitchen:

«You won't see anything if the lights are out»

I smile:

«Light never goes out, Law. You're the one who taught me that»

He doesn't seem to understand, making me laugh:

«Don't mind me»

I start walking again and he follows, calming me. I loved his presence. He only stops when we reach my room. He stops at the doorframe:

«Take some rest, you'll need a lot of energy when the boys learn that you are up»

I smile lightly:

«Understood»

He smiles and leaves. I close the door and lie down on my bed. He didn't say it, but I was happy to be back.

_***The next day, changing for "A bit of Happiness"***_

It was already midday when I woke up. I couldn't find my coat. I could look everywhere in the room, it wasn't there. Leaving the scarf on the bed and putting my boots, I leave the room. The others must be in the dining hall, already. As I open the door, silence completely falls on the room. Damn, why now? That's when I saw a winter hat and a cap running my way and I lost all of my air when they took me in their arms.

«Shikyo! You're up!»

«We thought you'd never come back!»

«You sure you're okay to be walking around like that?»

«You look a little tired»

«Hey, you're all red!»

I push them a little and take a deep breath:

«You're strangling me…»

They let me go, a little shy and ashamed:

«Sorry»

«Be more careful next time, okay?»

«Oh, Shikyo!»

«Yes, Shachi?»

He searches a little in his huge pocket and takes out my coat.

«How come you have my coat?»

Shachi smiles a little:

«Let's just say I added a little detail»

He unfolds the black cloth to show me. I slowly take the coat between my fingers, not knowing how to answer or to react. The Pirates of Heart symbol was embroidered on the front of my coat on the left side and at the back of the coat with a white thread. I lift my eyes at Shachi:

«You did that?»

«Yeah, it helped me pass the time until you opened your eyes. You like?»

A light smile forms on my lips:

«It's awesome. I love it, Shachi»

It seems to make him happy. I put my coat on and a wide smile appears on my face:

«Thanks»

He looks elsewhere:

«Well, you needed to have one, right? After what happened, I doubt that you'll leave the crew any sooner. Never saw the Captain change his mind so fast before»

He shouldn't have changed his mind at all, actually. I look around a bit and see him sitting a little further with Bepo. It seems that some words can move mountains, sometimes. Shachi catches me by the shoulders and drags me in Law's direction:

«Shachi?! What are you…?»

«Don't ask, just walk»

«Fine, fine…»

We reach Law's table and Shachi makes me sit down next to him:

«See, Captain? She's awake and in full shape!»

Law sends him a cold glare that makes Shachi run away swiftly. I cross his gaze:

«Good morning»

His expression gets mocking:

«Finally»

I sigh:

«Hey, I'm resting at least»

He pats my head, keeping his smile:

«True. I should let you get kidnapped more often, like that you'd rest for real»

I remove his hand from my head:

«I'll let you know that I sleep normally»

«Still need to be proved. You still sleep longer in my arms»

My eyes widen at the sentence. So…that comforting warmth…I looked elsewhere, blushing a little:

«You woke me up by leaving, too»

He comes a little closer:

«Oh? You liked it?»

I don't say anything, but I blush even more. He's so annoying when he does that. He sits down normally:

«At least your color is honest»

I look at him from the side:

«Okay, fine, I felt great in your arms. You happy?»

He wasn't expecting me to admit it like that. Even the room had fallen quiet once more. How would he get out of this one, now? An amused smile appears on his lips:

«I'll come more often»

Well, like that. I turn completely to him, thinking:

«Because you'd be able to hold without doing anything weird?»

The crew was looking at us, wondering who would get mad first. I end up smiling:

«Forget that. I trust you, so I already know the answer»

I stand up calmly and was about to greet him with a nod, when Penguin appears next to me:

«Hey, Shikyo! Let's celebrate your return!»

He catches me by the hand and takes me to the crew without letting me say anything.

_***POV Law***_

She…trusts me. I look at Penguin dragging her to the crew, not showing any emotion. I didn't like to admit it, but maybe, I do say maybe, X-Drake was right. I never would have accepted a girl aboard, before. It wasn't the same thing with her. She didn't know who I was the first time she talked to me and she stood the same even when she knew. She didn't saw the sadistic pirate you could see on the wanted poster. She saw…me. Huh, looks like they are drinking beer. What are they even doing?

_***POV Shikyo***_

How did I end up with a beer in my hands? I look at the other crewmembers ont had started singing to welcome me aboard. I smile. I kind of liked them. I hear calm footsteps and I see Law joining the group. I think that, even if I could, I wouldn't leave this crew to go back to my village.

_***Let's skip a little, shall we?***_

I never thought I'd see this before, but it's the case. There is music playing out loud and the crew is singing and dancing around. I noticed, they are drunk. I was asked to dance many times, mostly by Shachi and Penguin. I accepted some, but I was turning to feel a little dizzy with all this dancing. I sit down on a chair to calm down. Bepo was sitting on the other side of the room, not having touched a single beer. Maybe he's the one who takes care of those who were drunk. Huh? Why did the music change for some kind of waltz? _***Borderline, 69 eyes***_

«Shikyo…»

I lift my head. Law had stopped next to me. Is it me or there is a light shade of pink on his cheeks? He holds out a hand to me:

«May I…have this dance?»

I look at him, surprised. I hesitate a little:

«I…I don't know how to dance on music like this, Law…»

«I can teach you»

He had answered quickly. I look at his hand a moment. I just hope it won't turn into a catastrophe. I take his hand softly and he helps me stand up. We move away from the chairs and he lifts my hand to place it at the right place. I put my other hand on his shoulder and he puls me closer by putting a hand on my back. He whispers softly at my ear:

«Let me guide you, okay?»

I nod. I didn't really had a choice. I lower my head a little.

«Don't lower your head. Look at me in the eyes»

I lift my head. His gaze was attentive, right now. His cheeks were still pink. He starts dancing, taking me with him. Strangely, I can follow without making a false move. Actually, I wasn't thinking about it at all. It was as if I was being absorbed by his eyes. It is only when the music stops and that he takes a little bit of distance to kiss me on the hand that I come back to reality. When he lifts his gaze, his cheeks are still pink.

«Law…is everything alright?»

«Why wouldn't it be?»

«You're cheeks have been pink for a while»

«I don't see what you are talking about»

«That's normal, you can't see them»

He gets closer once more, his cheeks getting pinker. Now, he was blushing for real. He fetches a kiss on my lips. He tastes like beer. So, he's drunk? Bah, it doesn't matter. He steps a little away:

«Shikyo…promise me one thing…»

I look at him, intrigued:

«A promise?»

He smiles softly:

«Whatever I'll say…don't…don't leave me…promised?»

My heart jumped in my chest. I blush and nod:

«Promise…»

He smirks:

«I'll remember that, you know?»

I laugh lightly:

«We'll see. I'll still keep my promise, even if you forget, even if I have to bring what happened back to your mind.

I hear him laugh a little:

«You won't need to.»

He seems to tremble a little. I look at him, a bit worried:

«Law, are you sure you are fine?»

«Yes, I am»

Bepo arrives next to us:

«Captain, the whole crew is off to bed»

I lift my eyes at Bepo. He was being careful so I wouldn't notice, but he was making sure Law wouldn't fall. Law turns to him:

«Good»

I smile softly:

«They'll have a hangover later. Let's just hope we won't fall on something big as they are sleeping»

I look around. The room was in quite a mess. I turn to Bepo and Law:

«I think I'll clean the place. Could you go out until I'm done?»

Bepo nods happily:

«Yes, Miss Shikyo, sorry…»

I laugh softly and they walk out of the room. There, an honor is saved.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Do you understand why Shachi is drunk, now? He's sleeping on the mattress, right now. Don't why he ended up here rather than in his room, but at least I can keep an eye on him so nothing happens. *listens to the silence around her* Oh boy, he's not snoring.**

**Shachi: I'm not sleeping anymore.**

**Oh my, you can stand up normally? I thought you'd have a hangover!**

**Shachi: Don't talk so loud, I'm not deaf.**

**Ah, a hangover, after all. You want something for your headache?**

**Shachi: No, I'll be fine…by the way, why am I here?**

**Hum, what's the last thing you remember?**

**Shachi: The party for Shikyo…I think I invited her to dance…**

**Okay…I can't tell you how, I don't even know myself, but you came to my room so I made you lie down on the mattress…Why are you blushing? Ah, whatever. Just sit down for now. The bed is big, you shouldn't have a problem finding a spot.**

**So, how was it? Did I catch up to your expectations? I wanted to do a scene like that ^-^**

**Let me just say one thing…there is one more reason why X-Drake was interested in Shikyo and that was the moment he saw her with the bandits. But of course, that will be for later.**

**See you next time, you guys!**


	19. Birds in the dark

_**Well, hello to you all! How are you doing? Just finished writing this chapter ^-^**_

_**(CopraMeow) XD calm down, my friend or, as I hear many people say lately, Brace yourself! Ok, sorry, random call.**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Yeah! I made you happy! And, for the Bepo mode, it's an old habit of mine, even from before I knew Bepo existed. So…well, I'm working on it XD**_

_**(MeowzDJ) I have no idea for Law. I haven't seen him in here for a while… *hears someone come the room* 0-0 Law?! **_

**Law: What?**

_**OMG! I haven't seen you in here in such a long time! How are you doing?!**_

**Law: Stop shouting, will you?**

_**Oh, sorry, having a headache?**_

**Law: sort of…**

_**Why are you up, then?**_

**Law: Making sure you don't do anything stupid. Shachi said you've been alone for quite a while, now.**

…_**.And you care? No, don't answer, I don't want to know (be disappointed actually) Well, I'll be posting a new chapter now!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chapter 19 *well, sorry, no musical inspiration myself for the start T-T***_

I was part of the crew. I passed that many times in my head since the party. We would get off on an island, soon. We needed to meet Law on the deck first. I was excited, but also anticipating what would happen. The last time, it hard turn quite badly. I was still ready. My little bag of Belli, my swords, my gloves on my hands, even the little den den mushi was in my coat pocket. I had the right to keep it since Shachi had another one and Law didn't want to lose contact with me. I had the habit if finding myself in cells with this den den mushi, so…

«You stay with me, little guy!»

I walk out of the room, my coat floating behind me. When I walk out on the deck, the crew is already there. Oops, I was late. Law sees me arrive and gives me a smirk:

«Well, now that Shikyo has arrived»

I blush as they all turn around. Great…

«We have to be careful on this island. She is under the marines' guard. As long as you don't do anything stupid and come back at sunset, it should be fine, but stay close anyway. If something happens, we will leave the island quickly. Understood?»

«YES CAPTAIN!»

«Good, dismiss»

The crew spreads out and Law comes to me:

«You are late»

«Sorry, I hadn't noticed it took me so much time»

He stops quite close:

«At least you admit it»

He had his Nodachi and hat and Bepo stood next to him:

«What did you intend to do?»

«Look around, I suppose, and pay attention to marines, especially»

He bends a little to cross my gaze and smiles softly:

«You be careful, you hear? With the bounty on your head, more people will be after you»

I laugh lightly:

«Let them come. I won't be caught, this time»

«Good to hear»

He straightens up and walks off the submarine. Okay, I should do the same. I get off to the ground and start walking. It was a big city. Luckily I can't forget anything, otherwise I would have gotten lost. The buildings were high and didn't have much space between them, stopping anyone from finding repairs in the heights. Sweet. The streets were crowded at some places and completely empty in the small places. Those spots were really dark, I didn't go there. I had my share of dark alleys. Besides, I had the strange feeling of being watched every time I passed in front of one of those alleys. It is starting to give me Goosebumps. I pass a hand in front of my face:

«I've got to stay focused.»

I pass in front of an alley once more and glance at it. I feel a chill going down my spine as I thought I crossed a gaze, a smile that was wide enough to reach the ears of its owner. I don't care about looking brave or not. I need to leave…Now! I turn around and go back on my steps quickly. I hadn't memorised the map of the city enough to find a shorter way to the submarine. I had two choices, follow my own track or pass by the alleys, which was out of question! Even if the streets are cracking full, I continue to run. I knock some people as I pass, losing my gloves accidentally.

«Like it wasn't enough!»

I needed to hurry. If I didn't reach the submarine…! I suddenly feel my body stiffing and I stop running. Being stopped, the stiffing disappears. Why had I stopped?! I wanted to run! To get away! As I was about to keep going, the stiffing comes back and I see with a horrified look my legs guiding me to an alley. I try to resist, but my body won't listen.

-No…no! I don't want to!

Didn't change anything. I enter the darkness. I couldn't calm down my breath to let me see. I was panicking. I couldn't understand what was going on and I was going farther in the shadows. That's when I heard a voice.

«Fufufufu, are we frightened?»

I was trembling. Not again…not this time…I told Law I wouldn't be caught this time!

«What a nice Jolly Roger on your coat. Isn't that Trafalgar Law's?»

_***Something in the woods, Blue Stahli***_ I needed to calm down! I need to spot him! The stiffening disappears once more, leaving me free of my movements again. The alley appears around me as my eyes get used to the darkness. It's not just an alley. A little further. Someone is coming closing. Tall, long legs, with a strange feathered coat and glasses hiding his gaze. Why sunglasses when he was in the dark? I don't care, his smile going up to his ears makes me freak out! I take one step back, putting a hand on my swords. I see him starting to laugh:

«Fufufufu, so, you can see me, now?»

Yes and I'm regretting it. I take one more step back.

«You can try to step back, but you won't escape from me»

We'll see about that. I turn around swiftly and start running. I wasn't fast enough. Something passes over my head and he lands just in front of me. I stop straight, ready to take out my sword, but he swiftly gets closer. Too close! I step back and trip, falling on my back. I close my eyes to endure the pain behind my head, I hit it on the ground, and feel something squashing my legs against the ground. He was over me and holding me down with just one leg! And he finds it funny!

«Fufufufu, I understand why people want to catch you so much. You are funny to chase, especially when you know you can't escape»

Damn, I shouldn't have walked around alone!

_***POV Law***_

I had a bad feeling about this. The city was too calm. I should meet back with Shikyo to make sure she is fine. She should have her den den mushi on her. I take out the one I was carrying and try to contact her. It doesn't answer. I frown:

«What are you doing?»

I try again and it answers…to let me hear I voice I rather wouldn't have wanted to hear:

_«Fufufufu, come on, stay put and smile. You wouldn't want to lose something, right?»_

_«What do you want from me?!»_

_«You are the one who has the memory fruit, right?»_

_«I don't see why it concerns you! Get off of me!»_

Wait, what's going on, here?

_«Fufufufu, out of question. I have something to show you»_

I hear Shikyo gasp in surprise:

_«N…no! Stop…it!»_

Why was I staying here?! I need to find her!

_***POV Shikyo***_

Damn, I don't have my gloves! So he was the one controlling me sooner?! I can't stop my hand from moving and I'm stuck to the ground! Wait, was it the den den mushi who just moved in my pocket? Ignore it, who knows what this maniac could do to it!

«I'm sure Law doesn't want to show you anything. Let me show you this past he is so ashamed of»

No, no, no! I try to resist, but it's not working! I cannot see his past! If Law didn't want to show it, he had his reasons! And why would this feathery freak know something? No! Don't ask questions! That must be what he wants. Without really knowing why, I am able to stop my hand just as I was about to touch the skin of his chest. Good, I resisted! My arm shaking violently, I am able to make it back up little by little.

«Fufufufu, so you can resist? It seems that you have a little bit of Haki inside of you. But it won't change anything.

He grabs my left wrist to stick it to the ground and squeezes my right wrist. I let go a scream of pain. Seems like it still hurts. I had forgotten that sprains can still hurt a while after it had healed. I just hope it won't get worst. It amuses him?!

«Well, well, do we have something to our wrist?»

He squeezes it harder, making me scream of pain once more. Damn, it hurts!

«Fufufufufufufufu, well, enough playing»

He pulls on my arm and my hand comes in contact with his skin. I was too frightened to not react.

_A little boy is sitting on the ground. The hat is easy to recognise. It's Law. The tall blond gets closer to the little Law:_

_«Now, now, Law, you know what happens when you don't listen to me»_

_Law turns around to him, a little scalpel in hand, and the blond smiles. He lifts a hand and Law is forced to stand up, approaching the blade from his arm._

I succeed at opening my eyes before I could see anything, calming down.

«Fufufufufu, it isn't funny if you don't look. Let's try something else, than»

He squeezes my wrist once more and the pain makes me react.

_Sitting comfortably on a sofa, the blond looks at Law being beaten by a man…_

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!»

I'm not sure how I did it, but I removed my right arm from his grip and I caught Nishibi. I made a swift movement, taking out the sword from its sheet, but en gets away from me by jumping, letting me go. My wrist was hurting me, but I couldn't stand like that! I jump up, taking Tsuki out with my left hand and get ready for…whatever he would do, I would react!

_«SHIKYO!»_

Oh no…the birdie guy bends his head on the side a little:

«Well, well, isn't that my darling Law' voice?»

The den den mushi starts wiggling in my pocket. No, don't come out! Damn it… it slides out of my pocket and goes on my shoulder, making the blond laugh:

«A den den mushi? Fufufufufufufufufufufufu! So he heard everything? What a nice coincidence!»

I shoot a dark glare at him. Couldn't he stop laughing so much?!

_«Shikyo?! You hear me?!»_

I take the little receiver, annoyed:

«Yes, I hear you»

_«Is everything alright?»_

«Except for the fact that I have a weird bird in front of me, yes»

«Whatever happens, do not fight. Go away and reach the submarine. He is too strong for you»

«Thanks for the advice»

What's annoying me the most is the fact that I don't remember seeing this guy! Not even on a poster! I should have read the newspaper. There's no way a guy like that isn't showed in it! The den den mushi is still awake. He's still listening? The feathered guy walks to me:

«Fufufufufufufufufufu, come on, young girl, put your weapons down. You could get hurt»

I step back, paying attention to where I was stepping, this time. What distance could he control people from? I calm my breath. If I wanted to have a chance to escape, it was the only way! My vision changes to show me the different energies surrounding me. I could the marks of my own energy on the ground. They were going behind my opponent. If I could make him pass the other way…no, he would do it himself! I turn around to run. A smile appears on my lips as he tries to jump above me once more to block my way. I get back on my initial trail and run much faster than usual. That's strange, my energy changed. She is still white, but she seems brighter. I'll see about that later. I needed to escape! I succeed at going out of the alley and continue running. I don't store my swords when I approach the crowd, but I move the blades whenever I get close to someone. I couldn't separate myself from my swords, now! If he catches up to me…I don't think I'll get out of this alive, this time!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Mouahaha, and cut! I know, it's not a movie, but I wanted to say that. I have a gift when it comes to ending chapters straight XD *feels a cold glare in her back***_

**Law: What are you doing?**

_**Hum…some writing? *gets hit on the head* Ooooow! That hurts!**_

**Law: That's for putting Shikyo in trouble again!**

_**Because you think you're better to leave her alone when you know people are after her?! *had turned around to look at him, shrinks under the deathly glare* Hum, okay, I think I'll run for my life. Ciao!**_

_**Little note left on the table: I swear to you all, as I was writing the part when Shikyo runs in the streets the first time, the song "Kagome, Kagome" from Vocaloid started playing. I was just as scared as her and I was the one writing XD Don't hesitate to review!**_


	20. Little but tall

_**Hey you guys! Just escaped from Law and went somewhere else to write just in case. Just until he calms down. Although I'm not quite sure where I am right now, I'll find my way back again. What am I sitting on, anyway? Hum? Now, that's an interesting texture…well, whatever.**_

_**(10th Squad 3rd Seat) Yep, he likes to torture the people he catches like that.**_

_**(CopraMeow) I thought I was the only one who thought it sounded wrong at the den den mushi scene XD**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Yeah, thank you ^-^ I just love the song, but it freaked me out when it started playing just as I started writing that she was running away XD Just hope I won't go face to face with Doflamingo myself T-T He wouldn't be too happy to learn that it's my fault if she escaped from him and was able to fight his devil fruit power.**_

_**(MsWildLuck) Yep, and she doesn't even know who he is XD**_

_**(MeowzDJ) So, did he help you out? I hope he did, I wouldn't want things to go bad because of me always making him angry.**_

_**But, really, this texture is troubling me. *opens a light* 0-0 pink…feathers..? Oh crap! *Stands up swiftly, holding the laptop* It's just his coat, but…I better get out of this place! *goes to the door* Oho…it's not opening! T-T**_

_**Okay, I have to calm down…I know! I'll write the chapter! Maybe I'll get an idea…well, I don't have anything else but my computer, right now…just getting some courage, then.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Chapter 20- Will (Pandora Hearts)**

_***POV Law***_

I can hear her running and people reacting to her passage through the den den mushi. She made it. She escaped from him. He must be running after her, though. I have to hurry. I already called the crew to fall back and they all reported that they had arrived. The only ones missing are me, Bepo and Shikyo. I'll have to find a way to get us away as fast as possible. I know him well, even if I can't fight him, yet. Just hold on, Shikyo.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Okay, this isn't looking good. First that birdie guy, now a bunch of marines?! I hiss as I block an attack from one:

«I don't have time to waste on you!»

I spin around with my blades, slashing at the man's arm. He falls to the ground, in pain, even though his arm was still holding. How I knew they were marines even if I still had the other vision? Well, no citizens would form a group all around me to attack one after the other in the first place. The other reason, they just arrived saying "You are under arrest, Shikyo the sentenced girl!". It was pretty obvious to me. Now, I must hurry before my tracks disappear. I have a good memory, but my sense of direction is not the best. They are making me turn in every direction, too! Speaking of which, where did the feathered guy go? I don't see his energy anywhere. Did he just give up? That seems unlikely. He was so persistent when he…Stop! Don't remember! A marine jumps in my direction, sword in the air, and I kick him in the stomach. I glare at him as he groans on the ground, holding his stomach:

«You didn't really though that would work, I hope?»

Were they stupid or something? Ah! The energy! It's fading! Ignoring completely the marines, I dash to follow the energy once more. Come on, I mustn't get lost! I just can't! It would be ironic, though. The only moment that I would need my memory, it would let me down…No, don't think about that!

«Focus, that's all you need to do»

Well, at least I would want to. The tracks were disappearing. I will need to put my vision back soon. I think I'll do it now so I can get a detail visual of my surroundings. I blink and open round eyes. Right in my path, there was a bunch of marines surrounding…a little girl? Pink hair, a white T-shirt, some shorts and a fluffy hat, she was glaring at the marines. Okay, are those idiots even serious about this?! I look around. Wooden crates, this should do the trick. I know I told Law I would go to the submarine right away, but I can't let marines do that! I head for the crates, climb on some in on jump and jump above the marines' head. Just in time, it would seem. Tsuki's blade pointing down, I land and block a sword that was aimed at the girl. I look at the marine in a dark and serious way:

«What do you think you're doing?»

The marine steps back, terrified:

«The…the sentenced girl?!»

The little girl turns to me:

«Hey, I can defend myself, you know»

I look at her, calm:

«I only thought I could help. If you don't like it, I can leave you alone»

The little girl looks a little away, sulking:

«I didn't tell you to leave. I said I could defend myself»

Was she telling me to leave her alone or to stay?

«STOP IGNORING US!»

Another marine arrives and I kick him in the face:

«Can't you see we're talking?!»

I hear the girl chuckle:

«You have good manners with me, but you are raging at those marines»

I sigh:

«Had a rough time and they are starting to be annoying»

I spin my blades and glare at the marines:

«I'll gladly fight them all, right now»

«Leave some for me»

«Sure» _***Shadows, Lindsey Stirling***_

I go straight forward as a marine was aiming with a sniper gun at the little girl. Idiot, when you have a sniper, you hide to shoot with it, especially when your target is not alone! I lift the gun with Tsuki and kick the guy on the throat. He loses his breath and collapse. Good. I may be a swordsman, but killing is not in my habits. I pass to another marine, blocking a sword and knocking his head with Nishibi's handle. Some marines try to surround me, but I simply smile. I punch one on the stomach, turning on myself to cut someone on the leg to make them fall, and kick another one behind the head. I think I heard the little girl laugh. I turn my head and stop on the spot, my eyes wide open. Where did all those babies and grandpas come from?! And where did the marines go?!

«Ahahahahahaha! Beautiful!»

She was just laughing at the babies and grandpas' faces. Wait, was she the one who did that? Well, the marines can't fight us anymore. I store the blades to look at the little girl:

«Am I mistaken if I say that this isn't your real size?»

She smirks at me:

«No, you're right, I'm taller than that. But what's up with you?»

I look a little confused:

«What do you mean?»

«You don't recognise me one bit, do ya?»

«Hum…no, I should?»

Well, by the looks of it, she must be a pirate of some sort. I'm afraid I only heard about the ones from North Blue…making me wonder who the birdy guy was again. If he saw Law when he was a kid, why didn't I learn about him?! Well, no time for that.

«It's not a loss if ya don't»

The little girl gets closer and I see her suddenly get older, actually older than me. She puts her fist on her waist and smiles:

«I'll just have to present myself. The name's Bonney, Jewelry Bonney. What's yours?»

She holds out a hand to me. I look at it for a second, then smile calmly:

«My name is Shikyo»

Bonney smirks:

«Not a bad name. Is that your real one? You don't look like the kind who brings death even if you have two swords»

I get a little grim:

«It is my real one»

«Well, I'll be!»

She gives me a friendly hit on the shoulder:

«Thanks for the help, why'd you help me, though?»

I think a little. Well, she was a little girl when she spotted her.

«I was passing, I hate marines and I didn't know you could do that, so I guess it was just out of the blue»

«Out of the blue, huh?»

She smirks:

«I'll have to thank the blue, then»

That makes me smile. Bonney looks down at my coat, suddenly getting serious:

«Wait, you have Trafalgar Law's Jolly Roger on you coat»

I look down at it:

«Yes, I did just become part of his crew»

I hear Bonney snort:

«Wait, are you serious? He accepted a girl in his crew? I thought he didn't want a single one!»

I raise my shoulders:

«I suppose he made an exception…»

I stop talking. Bonney was looking at me in a strange way from head to toes.

«What are you doing?»

She smirks:

«Quite an exception, I would say. So, heading back to your submarine, I suppose?»

Right! I had forgotten about that!

«R…right, I was supposed to go back»

«Mind of I follow you? I'll head back to my own ship»

«Sure, no problem, but I have to hurry in my case»

«No prob!»

Well, no point staying around here, then. I calm my breath and try to find my tracks. Still there?! Talk about being lucky! I start running, feeling Bonney's energy following me. Just needed to go a little further…ah! There! I slow down as I spot the submarine. Just to be sure, I turn around. Bonney was there, but there was no sign of the bird guy. Where could he have gone to?

«Shikyo!»

I turn around to see Law was coming in my direction. He looks quite serious.

_***POV Law***_

Good, she's fine. Luckily I kept listening through the den den mushi or I would wonder why she looks this calm. I don't really like the fact that Bonney followed her, but I can't help it. I notice her right wrist is slightly off. I take her wrist and she bites her lips. So, she got hurt there once more.

«How did you make it hurt you, this time?»

«It's no big deal. It didn't change color or anything»

True, but it's still hurting her.

«Will I have to lock you in the submarine to make sure you don't get in trouble?»

She looks surprised for a moment, but turns her eyes away, ashamed:

«I'm sorry, I didn't mean too»

A hand suddenly makes me let go and Bonney pulls Shikyo at her:

«Oy, Trafalgar! Shouldn't you be a nicer to a lady?!»

I glare at her:

«And what exactly are you doing?»

She smirks:

«I'm making sure you treat your only female member correctly»

She starts walking, pulling Shikyo, whose eyes were getting wider, with her.

«So I'll keep her until you learn your manners, Trafalgar!»

I take out my Nodachi:

«Let her go, Bonney»

She sticks her tongue out:

«Like hell I will! You were scolding her for being hurt to her wrist when she's in a single piece and alive! As long as you're not ready to be nice to her, I keep her!»

_***POV Shikyo***_

What? What is she doing?! I look up at her:

«Bonney…»

«I won't change my mind. He's got to learn to respect ya»

«But…»

«No complaining, girl»

I sigh. I wasn't able to get out of her grip, although I didn't really felt like fighting my way out. Why was she doing this anyway? I look back at Law with a "sorry" expression as Bonney brought me to her own ship. I look at the guys aboard the ship as she makes me climb aboard.

«Captain, is that a new member?»

«Nah, she's with Trafalgar»

«A prisoner?»

Bonney sighs:

«Let me talk instead of asking questions»

Letting me stand normally, she passes an arm around my shoulders:

«The girl's Shikyo. Trafalgar's being a jerk to her, so I decided to keep her until he learned his manners»

The crew stares at me and I look away.

«Is that Trafalgar Law's Jolly Roger on her coat?»

«She's part of his crew?»

«Yeah, and she's the only girl, so he's got to respect her before I hand her over»

I look up at Bonney:

«Can I just ask why you're doing this?»

She smirks:

«First to annoy Trafalgar and second to help ya. You did help me back there and I have honor as a pirate. So! I'll help ya with the way your captain is acting with ya!»

«Hum…okay…»

How was this going to turn out?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Well, it calmed me down to write. *sigh* Doesn't explain how and why am got stuck in this room? *lies down on the feathery coat and cuddles* Hum, it's comfortable…*Door unlocking, stands up straight with the laptop in hand* 0-0 oh crap….**_

**Doflamingo: Fufufufufufufu, so finally noticed where you were?**

_**Hum…well, I guess a cell or something like that…**_

**Doflamingo: Fufufufu, good, one thing I don't need to explain.**

_**Why exactly am I here?**_

**Doflamingo: I wanted to catch the one who had helped the girl escape from me.**

_**Oh crap…I think I'm in trouble.**_

**Doflamingo: It depends what your answer will be.**

_**My answer?**_

**Doflamingo: You can control the girl, right? I need to capture her as well, so you will let me do it.**

_**0-0 hum…can I think about it?**_

**Doflamingo: Fufufufu, sure, but don't take your time too much, I don't like waiting.**

_***walks out, the door locks again* Help T-T What do I do now? I can't do that! Poor Shikyo! I don't want her to be stuck with him! T-T I might need some help around here….**_


	21. A flower to discover

_**Hey there, fellow readers, how are you? I'm still stuck in the jail. I keep thinking, but I can't find a way to get out. I'm too much on my nerves. With Doflamingo who could appear at any moment, I can't think correctly. T-T I'll answer to you guys, okay?**_

_**(CopraMeow) Hum, I won't rip the feathers, but the coat is comfortable 3 And don't laugh! T-T**_

_**(ConstanceTrafalgarFarron) Monochrome no Kiss! :D Well, I'm going to find a a way to survive, somehow. T-T**_

_**(MoewzDJ) Don't worry, you are safe with Law XD**_

_**(Akira-chan) Yep, Bonney is aiming for some fun, too *evil smirk***_

_**(Call me Eevee 3) A freak of nature? 0-0 Sorry if I'm making your Grammar Natzi want to suicide XD Hey, you need to sleep, you know! Thanks a lot *blush***_

_**Still wonder how I'm going to go out of this place. It's not like there is an air conduct or something like that. *lifts her head, Face palm* There actually is one right above my head. It's not too high and I'm small enough to pass through it. Okay, I'll post the chapter and escape just like in a Spy movie!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Chapter 21- Harmony

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm not in my room in the submarine. It's a little room with wooden walls. There's a work table and a chair and the bed I am lying on. I sit down, feeling the familiar sliding of my coat on my shoulders. I yawn a little, confused. What am I doing there? The door slams open and Bonney comes in:

«Hey, Shikyo! You up? Ah, you are»

I smile and laugh lightly:

«Yeah, just opened my eyes»

Right, it's Bonney's boat. She gets closer, smiling:

«Good! You must be hungry, right? Breakfast's waiting for us!

She catches my hand and drags me out of the room. It was strange to be inside a ship like that. The submarine is a lot more stable. As Bonney takes me with her, I look at the wooden walls and doors. I know, it's stupid, but it really is new for me. We enter a large room with a long wooden table and many chairs. The crew was already there, talking lively. Bonney makes me sit at the end of the table and takes place herself, starting to eat. I swear, I never saw a girl eat so much like this before.

«You're not *munch munch* eating, Shikyo?»

«Hum, no, I'm not really hungry»

«If ya say so *burp* *munch munch*

That was so sudden I had to stop myself from laughing. Bonney looks at me:

«What's the matter?»

«Oh, it's nothing»

They really are a lively bunch. They were laughing and shouting all around the room. I was really starting to wonder what I was doing here when Bonney stands up:

«Good, now that's done…»

A smirk appears on her lips:

«How about we make sure he sees you as a real women?»

She drags me out or the dining hall, or at least that's what I think it was, but doesn't stop at the room I was sleeping in. What does she have in mind? I'm a little scared to know. She passes a door and closes it the moment she made me pass as well. I open round eyes as I see the room. Clothes hanger, shelves, cabinets…and many clothes and accessories.

«Is that…a ward-robe?»

Bonney smiles:

-Of course, what did ya think it is?»

I don't answer. A whole room for a ward-robe?! She lets go of my hand and starts looking around.

«Wait, what are you doing?»

«Searching something cute for you to wear»

«What?!»

She turns to me with a smirk:

«I told ya, right? Don't complain and do what I say»

«But why clothes?!»

«You'll see, trust me»

She takes out some clothes and turns to me once more:

«Take off the whole thing!»

«Can I at least be alone for that?»

She laughs:

«A little shy one, huh? Fine»

She puts the clothes in my arms and leaves the room. I look down at the clothes, confused. Okay, I'll still keep my coat. I take off my clothes and take the time to look at what she gave me. Damn, it's short. I put on the short jeans that didn' went much lower than half-tight and a red tank top. She even chose the shoes?! I put on the sandals with strings above my ankle. Looking at all of this on me…

«Hey! Shikyo! You done? Does it fit?»

«Hum…well…»

«Coming in!»

And she opens the door to grin as she sees me:

«Perfect! With that, even Trafalgar won't resist you!»

«Resist me?! What are you thinking, anyway?!»

«Well, going out to town!»

«What?! Out of question!»

Not with that bird freak walking around! And why those clothes?! Bonney seems amused:

«And why not?»

«I can't!»

«Because of the clothes? That's not a good reason! It's perfect like that!

She takes my hand once more:

«But you need to be even more pretty!

She takes me somewhere else.

_***POV Law***_

I'm gonna kill her. The moment she isn't close to Shikyo, I will slice her in pieces. Taking one of my crew members like that…and I could strike since Shikyo was so close! Damn, I'm really gonna kill her!

«Captain!»

I turn to the door as Bepo comes in:

«What is it, Bepo?»

He stands in salute:

»Bonney just came out of her ship with Shikyo, Captain»

I stand up, taking my Nodachi and putting my hat on my head:

«Let's go»

I walk out on the deck, followed by Bepo. The crew was regrouped there, standing against the railing to look down. I get close to them:

«What are you doing?»

They all turn to me. Some of them have nosebleed.

«B…Bonney wants to see you, Captain»

I sigh. They acted like this for Bonney? Good grief, they could really be stupid. I get close to the railing and look down. No, actually, it's not because of Bonney. A red tank top sketching her forms, short jeans showing her legs, her brown hair lifted up with a red ribbon waving behind her like a waterfall, her chocolate gaze enhanced softly by a slight touch of make-up around her eyes…I have to keep my cool. Bonney sends me a mischievous smile:

«Hey, Trafalgar! Finally there!»

«What do you want, Bonney? Bringing back my crew member?»

She laughs:

«F'course not, you idiot, came to tell I'm bringing her in town»

«Without her weapons?»

«Yeah! She knows how to hit and I'm here, so no need!»

«What do you think you're doing, Bonney? She's a swordsman, she needs her swords»

She frowns:

«Did you really saw her fight, Trafalgar?»

«I don't see what you're getting at»

«You stupid or what? She knocks her opponents down! She had a staff, it would do the same thing!»

I look at Shikyo who had taken a slight shade of pink. Stay cool.

«Fine, but I'm coming too»

«Huuh?! And why would you come with us?! Don't want to have you in my way!»

«You want to stroll with my crew member. I'm coming»

I won't leave her walking around town alone after what happened. I don't count Bonney as someone accompanying her. She could let Shikyo down. I walk off the submarine and Bonney glares behind me:

«It's already a pain to have you, I don't want the bear too!»

I look behind to see Bepo was already depressing. I sigh:

«Bepo, watch the submarine»

«Yes, Captain!»

And he goes back up. Bonney starts walking towards town, dragging Shikyo with her.

*POV Shikyo*

Did they all have a fight? Some of them have nosebleed. As Bonney drags me towards town, I get closer to whisper:

«What are you doing?»

«Making sure we're alone with him. He'll hide behind his bear if it follows»

«He doesn't hide behind Bepo»

«Oh, he'll want to, trust me»

What does she have in mind? She places me between her and Trafalgar with not much distance between us. Law has a strange color. Does he have a fever?

«Law, are you feeling well?»

He looks away:

«Yes, perfectly»

Okay…I don't believe it. I pass in front of him and lift a hand to his forehead. Hum, no fever, but he's still a little red. Strange.

«What are you…doing?»

«Looking if you had temperature. You're a little red»

He removes my hand, not wanting to cross my gaze:

«I'm alright»

«Okay, then»

Bonney pulls me to her with a slight smile.

_***POV Law***_

I'm gonna kill that pink haired pirate! She knew Shikyo would do that! Her body was…against mine…damn, I'm gonna kill Bonney! Huh? Why is she hiding Shikyo like that?

_***POV Shikyo***_

Now on the other side of Bonney, I wasn't able to see Law. Every time I would try, Bonney would move in the way. I really can't understand what passes through her mind. Bonney turns to me with a wide smile:

«I know exactly where to go!»

She catches me by the hand once more and starts running. Where was she going like that? She passes a door and I look all around with wide eyes. A flower shop? There were so many…and all those colors!

_***POV Law***_

She's looking around as if she never saw this of her entire life. Her gaze his sparkling. Some footsteps get closer and I shoot a cold glare at the merchant. Of course, it was a man.

«Good day, ladies. Was there something I could do to make you happy?»

Where was this dumbass looking?! I place myself between him and Shikyo:

«No need»

The guy seems to shrink on the spot as he sees me and smiles nervously:

«Oh, I see, please forgive me»

He hurries to the back of the shop. That's better. Why was this blond hair idiot smiling like that?! And where is Shikyo? I turn and spot her bending over some flowers. She looks…happy. Bonney gets closer to me:

«So it really is what I thought it was from the start.

I shoot a cold glare at her:

«What are you talking about?»

«I'm not stupid, you know? You love her»

«Don't speak nonsense»

«Fine, look at her and tell me without blushing that you don't have anything for her»

I look at Shiyko…but nothing comes out of my lip. I hear Bonney laugh lightly.

«I'm waiting»

«There's nothing to say»

«So you admit?»

I stay silent. Bonney turns a little more at me:

«Fine, if you want to stay this stubborn. You'll hope you admitted it sooner»

She turns to Shikyo:

«Hey, Shikyo, what are you looking at?»

She turns to Bonney with a shy smile:

«I was trying to remember what some of those flowers meant»

«Huhum, and what does this one mean?»

Bonney was pointing some lilac.

«First feeling of love»

She points at ((aubépine))

«Hope»

She points some snowdrops and Shikyo laughs a little:

«Same thing»

«And those you were looking at? What are those anyway?»

« ((Seringas)) and ((pervenche)) , they both represent memory»

«Gosh, you know a lot»

Shikyo smiles softly:

«Let's just say I used to find this interesting»

Her smile was a little sad. Shikyo must have noticed I was staring. She turns to me and smiles softly. Stay…cool.

_***POV Shikyo***_

It had been a while I didn't try to remember that. I straighten up and Bonney turns to me:

«Let's go somewhere else, okay?»

She takes my hand once more, but calmly, before walking out. Huh? Law didn't follow. Bonney seems to smile:

«It's hot now, don't ya think?»

«I don't think so»

«No matter! Let's go to the ship! I want to go to the beach!

Strange idea, but it doesn't bother me. It will change mines.

_***Time Skip***_

«Hum, Bonney, I don't know if I can go out with this»

I hear her laugh on the other side of the door:

«Why not? Come out!»

I lower my eyes. A two pieces…not covering much at the top that is being held with strings. At least it was a normal shape at the bottom, I would have wanted to die. What was up with this bathing suit?!

«Oh, come on! Don't be so shy! You must be adorable!

«Listen, I think I'll stay here and…»

«Oh, no! Out of question!»

The door swings open and Bonney looks at me:

«Don't see why you don't want to go out»

«I never wore stuff like that»

«Why? It suits you!»

«Just…never wore»

«Okay, fine»

She smirks:

«But don't thing you're getting away from it! You can keep your coat until we get there, but you keep the sandals and you remove it when we reach the beach!»

I sigh, swiftly putting on my coat. Bonney seems to approve my decision:

«Alright then, let's go!»

«Hum, Bonney…»

«What?»

«I can't go in sea water»

«Why?»

«I have a devil fruit»

She looks at me for a moment, then raises her shoulders:

«No need to swim!»

She walks out as if it was normal. Fine, I can always try. What could happen, anyway?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Fine, I can reach it *climbs a little and shivers* the air's cold in there. *catches Doflamingo's coat and puts it on* hum, it's warmer than I thought *climbs in the air conduct and advances without a sound* if I'm lucky, I'll end up outside. If I'm not…actually, I don't want to think about it. See you all later!**_


	22. Hot and Cold

Bonney seems happy to be at the beach. Quite frankly, I have some trouble understanding her enthusiasm. Why would a devil fruit user like the beach? Anyway, I don't want to remove my coat now that we are here. Bonney turns to me:

«Come on, Shikyo, don't be such a kid! Remove the coat!»

«Why?»

«Cause you don't wear coats at the beach!»

She catches my coat and takes it off of me. I turn completely red and hide, even though I wasn't naked. Bonney starts laughing:

«Damn, you're funny hiding this way. What are you so scared of?»

«I'm not scared…I'm just…uneasy…»

«Why? Ya ain't anything that needs to be hidden! Come on, we'll have fun!»

She takes my hand to make me walk on the sand. Even with the sandals, I could feel the soft warmth coming from the sand. The sun was warming everything that was under its blazing gaze. It was…nice. I calm down and it seems to make Bonney happy.

«There ya go! It's way better with a smile!»

I guess it wasn't such a bad idea.

**_*POV Shachi*_**

Okay, if she wasn't one of Captain's opponents, I think I would have thanked her! Not for the swimming suit she out on Shikyo! Okay, I admit it is really cute and I have a nosebleed, but it's not for that! I'm not the only one who noticed it among the crew. Shikyo really likes the Captain and she doesn't leave him cold either. But nothing happens between them! It's discouraging! Shikyo's really pretty. If Captain doesn't do anything, someone else might come and take her away from him! That's why I want to thank Bonney. She does everything so Law notices our comrade. Okay, it could attract others guys as well, But maybe that will show the Captain that he needs to hurry and tell her! Okay, that's it, I'll go fetch the captain so he can see this.

**_*POV Law*_**

Why the beach? She could have brought Shikyo anywhere, so why here? Shachi came to fetch me in a hurry, saying I had to come, that it was important. Nothing's happening here, what was…I just found them. What is Bonney doing?! Shikyo's trembling under her hands…I feel the heat climbing up my cheeks. She only has the lower part of a bathing suit, lying on her belly with the top unattached.

**_*POV Shikyo*_**

We had sat down on towels, appreciating the sun and listening to the waves. I don't know why, but Bonney insisted to put some sunscreen on my back. Okay, I didn't refuse, but it was a little weird. Lying on my stomach, my eyes closed, I shiver under the coldness of the cream. I don't like the contrast hot and cold. I can feel Bonney is laughing for her hands and shaking:

«Got visit, it seems»

I open my eyes and spot Law a little further. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough with this swimming suit, the top is unattached and he's there! I turn as red as a tomato and turn my head the other way.

«Hum…B…Bonney? Could you attach the ropes? Please?»

«Why? It didn't bother you a second ago.

«A second ago, he…! Well…please…»

She starts laughing:

«You're so cute! Fine»

She finishes putting the cream quickly and attaches the ropes. I sit down, making sure the top was holding correctly, and Bonney lifts a hand next to me:

«Oy, Trafalgar! What are you doing here? You're dressed way too hot for the beach!»

I turn to him, a little shy. He is completely red once more. But why is he dressed like that? He looks elsewhere, annoyed:

«I don't like sea water. You should know that. Why do you even go to the beach?»

Bonney gets annoyed:

«Don't see why I can't appreciate the beach. Water's not the only thing here, you know. There's the sun, the warm sand…»

She passes an arm around me with a smile:

«There's some pretty things to see sometimes, too. Don't you agree, Trafalgar?»

He only sighs:

«I don't see what could be considered pretty on a beach»

«That's your problem, Trafalgar»

She stands, taking me up by the same way.

«Come on Shikyo, we'll go walk around! I spotted an ice cream stand, it could be good!»

She takes me away, leaving the towels there. I look at Law for a second, but decide to simply follow Bonney. Nothing pretty to see…I shouldn't worry about it, but…

«Oy, Shikyo! Where'd the dark face came from?»

I blink and turn my gaze at her.

«Oh, it's nothing»

She gives me a slight hit on the head.

«Then don't make that face! You'll see, his speech will change»

When we reach the ice cream stand, she makes me sit down on a bench, a wide smile on her lips.

«Wait for me here, I'll be back»

She goes to the stand, leaving me there. I sigh and close my eyes. I shouldn't even think about this. He doesn't like the beach, that's all…what am I trying to convince myself of? I hear footsteps coming my way and stop at a certain distance.

«Shikyo? Why are you alone?»

I open my eyes, recognising the voice. It seems Shachi takes the beach more seriously than Law. He's not wearing his jumpsuit, although he kept his hat and glasses. He put on a swimsuit as blue as his hat. He had a chocolate ice cream in hand. A smile, slightly embarrassed:

«Bonney told me to wait for her here, so…»

Shachi hesitates for a second.

«Can I sit down with you?»

I nod and pat the place next to me:

«Of course!»

A slight pink shade seems to appear on his cheeks just before he takes place. Buyt, as he was about to turn to me again, he gets a strange expression, as if he was scared or nervous.

«Shachi?»

**_*POV Shachi*_**

Should have known he didn't lift his eyes off her. I can feel his cold gaze staring right at me to tell me to get the hell away from her. God, he really is the jealous type. Guess I'd better not be too familiar or close. Unless…and what if I made sure he reacts ? Bonney wasn't restraining herself, I can do it as well.

**_*POV Law*_**

What is he doing? I can't see…He is so close to her. I had told him…! And why do I even hide to keep an eye on her? I should…I should have been by her side. Bonney is gone, I should have taken her back. She seems happy that he came to see her…I look away. I feel like I'm spying on them.

«It's so big»

Wait a minute, what is she talking about here? I hear Shachi laugh:

«I won't give it to you, it's mine. But, I could let you taste it»

What is he saying ?!

**_*POV Shikyo*_**

My eyes widen.

«Really ? I can?»

Shachi laughs once more and hands me the ice cream:

«If I'm proposing, it's because I want to, right ? But just one bite, okay?»

I smile happily:

«Thanks, Shachi!»

I put my hand on the cone and take a little bite, happy.

**_*POV Shachi*_**

She is so cute! She's shining of happiness. The problem…is that I can feel the captain panicking for some reason in his corner. Well, if that can make him move, it's fine.

«What are YOU doing here?»

**_*POV Shikyo*_**

I lift my eyes and see Bonney had just come back with ice creams in hand. Seeing the sie of the one in her right hand, I knew exactly which one was hers. She seemed annoyed to see Shachi there. I hand him over the ice cream and stand up, smiling.

«He came to keep me company»

Bonney sighs:

«Seriously…»

She lowers her voice a lot:

«If you're this nice with all the boys you cross path with, no wonder he isn't trying to approach you»

Shachi stands up as well.

«Jewelry Bonney…Can I speak to you a moment?»

She looks at him, intrigued:

«About what?»

He stays silent a moment, looking in a certain direction, then at me before looking at her again. Bonney semms to understand something and smiles mischievously:

«Fine»

She turns to me happily:

«Can you want just a little longer? I leave the ice to you. Be careful, okay?»

And they both leave. Okay, all I have left to do is to wait, then. I can't really walk around with the two ice creams in my hands. I wonder what Shachi wanted to talk about with her…


End file.
